Mélange
by omniFAIRYous
Summary: Lily had always been the Pretty Face, which meant no one took her seriously. Going to Hogwarts was the start of a new life. Though that was about to end when a teenage magazine discovered her secret. AUFull summary in beginning of story
1. Memories

**Mélange**

_Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past: of being on magazine covers or a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until a teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such a magazine existed in her new surroundings._

**Reposted: April 2, **2005  
This version should have proper grammar and no other changes. I won't even consider starting the rewriting/revision process until I finish this story. The reposts should go through chapter 6. By then, I hope to have corrected the grammatically horrible chapters. If I should continue further, feel free to let me know!

* * *

**Chapter One: Memories**

Hogwarts had a sunny weekend. Most people were outside, but a quiet girl sat by herself in a secluded corner of the library. Five thick volumes of history and potions references were spread on top of the table. Parchments of notes were color coded and organized to fit the girl's needs. She had been studying for three hours now in the quiet library without any distractions.

A giggle erupted from the entrance of the library, though that didn't bother the girl. It was when she was getting another book did the intrusion really strike an off chord.

Lily walked to the bookshelf whose books were covered in a light coat of dust to return one of her references. However, as she approached the neighboring shelf to choose another text, she walked in upon a (what should be private) scene.

"Oh James, really . . ." the flirtatious voice was stopped by, what sounded like, kissing. Lily sighed disgustedly. _Can't people do this in a less public place?_

Turning back, Lily went to gather her notes and return to her common room. She waved goodbye to Madame Pierce, perhaps one of the few who interacted with Lily. The middle-aged newly hired librarian admired the girl for her studious nature; however, she encouraged Lily endlessly to be more social, like going to Hogsmeade to shop with fellow students instead of just going to the Three Broomsticks to read a book.

As Lily got older, the vow she kept at age of ten was becoming more difficult to keep. Being fifteen meant she wanted to be more social and a bit more open to her peers. It seemed that the rebellious tendencies of being a teenager that Lily had been fighting off were beginning to overcome her. Sometimes she would want to try something new, crazy. There were times Lily wanted to try out for her house's quidditch team but the thought of being among popular, loud athletes discouraged the girl from pursuing the idea.

The pretty redhead wasn't a social recluse. She had friends. They just did not attend the same school. Being a member of the Ravenclaw house also posed as an obstacle to get friends. Most of the members of the house befriended each other during group study sessions. Lily, on the other hand, preferred to study alone, so she subconsciously separated herself from her housemates.

The idea of not having a close friend truly disturbed Lily. Everywhere she looked, there were people in a group with their friends laughing. There was a point in time when she did have a large group of friends. But those _friends_ were not the type to keep for life. Most people in Hogwarts already have people in close knit relationships where the friends are more like brothers and sisters.

_Oh I wish I had friends like that. Perhaps it was wrong of me to be so dedicated to my studies. It certainly it is nice to be good in my studies . . . I mean I am a prefect and it gives me a good chance of getting internships after Hogwarts._

Lily sighed once more. Instead of going to the common room, she found herself walking to her favorite place by the lake. She always went there to get away from the stress of school and think of random things.

Her little refuge had a large tree that had roots protruding from the ground, providing seats. On this particular day, the leaves provided a shade from the sun and also made an enchanting illumination of the surrounding area. Little ways of sunlight penetrated the leafy covering to make it seem like a little piece of heaven.

_Why did I come here? It is Saturday and couples are most likely on a mini-date nearby._

That thought came too late. Lily was already at her sanctuary and found a couple kissing. Lily turned her heels once more. Maybe this time she would actually get to her common room.

* * *

"Lily!" called a handsome boy sitting in the Ravenclaw common room as the redhead entered. He stopped his studying and motioned for Lily to sit next to him. He was the head boy and also one of the few that knew the Lily behind her shell. 

"Hello Jonathan," Lily answered quietly.

"I just wanted to remind you about the prefects' meeting tonight. Aleia wanted to do something different this year. She mentioned something about our school being too boring. I guess her exchange student year at America gave her new ideas," Jonathan continued with excitement. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin on the boy's face when he mentioned Aleia. Aleia Potter was the seventh year Gryffindor prefect. She had refused to take the head girl title stating that Eloise, the Hufflepuff girl, should be the head girl because Eloise followed the rules more than she did. Although Lily thought the Gryffindor girl objected because she didn't want to handle the responsibility of sending James Potter, her highly mischievous brother, and his three other friends to numerous detentions.

"Jon, do you think Aleia is pretty?" teased Lily. The head boy's face turned into a tomato. It had been obvious Jonathan had been trying to get Aleia's attention. That was difficult since one, her group of friends always surrounded Aleia; two, She was the prettiest girl in school (by popular vote); andthree, Jon was a Ravenclaw and the only time he ever spent with Aleia was during school assignments. "You know, if you want her attention, ask her to go to Hogsmead with you. The answer is either a yes or no and it would definitely answer any or all of your doubts."

Jonathan's face turned ghastly white. "It is not my personality. I am not so forward. Besides, it is not only a matter of yes or no."

Lily shook her head at her brother figure at school.

"Right, it is a matter of life and death," Lily remarked sarcastically. "Well one of you is going to have to be forward. And I warn you: the said person is usually the boy."

"I cannot believe I am being lectured on dating by a fifteen-year-old," Jonathan said with a smile while shaking his head. "Since when did you become an expert on such thing? From what I know, you have had no experience in this section of life."

"I would prefer 'a sixth year student' more than being called a fifteen-year-old," mumbled Lily deftly dodging the question. She really didn't want Jonathan to know she actually analyzed popular couples, learned lessons on their mistakes, and gathered little rules according to her observations. Her interest in being a psychoanalyst before receiving the invitation to a new world was advantageous in this topic. For example, James Potter has a hard time committing to a certain girl. That is his relationships didn't last more than two months. Aleia Potter on the other hand, had only three boyfriends in her seven years of Hogwarts, even though she has many suitors. Adhering to Lily's psychoanalysis, Jonathan and Aleia would be good if not perfect for each other. Both were smart and athletic. Not to mention the more liberal nature of Aleia would even out the less radical ideas of Jon.

"Whatever Lily. I have to get the team together for a quick session on quidditch tactics." Jonathan left for the boys' dorms to usher his team out. Lily was alone once again and her thoughts drifted back to the miserable aspects of her current life.

_From what I know, you have had no experience in this section of life . . . _that sentence echoed in Lily's mind. She knew Jon didn't mean to insult her but somehow this had touched a nerve. Should she have a boyfriend right now? Almost everyone at school had dated. The only ones that had not were people who were really clumsy or grotesque to look at. Her parents had also teased her endlessly about James since he was often the subject of Lily's conversations with her parents. After all, when one was asked how school was, _the Marauders _were usually in the answer. That group of boys provided most of the entertainment in the middle of the term, when time seemed to go too slowly.

Ah yes, James Potter – the star chaser, the most delectable boy in Hogwarts, also the three-time rich and glamorous member of many magazines. Lily had to admit she was jealous of him. He was handsome but people looked beyond it. The articles featuring Potter never left out comments about his charm and intelligence. Yet for Lily, whatever people see was only her physicality. Her pictures did not say she has a high IQ or any of those things. The most painful memory of her struggle, and perhaps the main reason why Lily vowed to be smart, intelligent and sophisticated happened because there were no words next to her picture.

* * *

_Lily's face was on another cover of a catalogue. The entire school was buzzing about it. Girls who worshipped Barbie flocked to Lily telling her how lucky she was. But none of the people whom Lily admired talked to her. Well, one did say something that was quite hurtful._

_"You would never amount to anything other than a pretty face. When you grow up, you will only be a model. But the setback is that your looks won't last forever. The wrinkles will come and you won't be on covers anymore!"_

_That had been most distressing for the ten-year-old girl. She had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day and cried. It wasn't that she wanted to be a model. This was just a hobby she had. She had liked playing dress-up . . . but that didn't mean she would be stuck as a model would it? He dream was to be a doctor, so she could help people._

_The next day, the taunting didn't stop. It got worse. Her red and puffy eyes betrayed her crying._

_"Now you don't look so glamorous any more do you?" Lily was about to cry again. The tears burned her eyes. Seeing no reaction from Lily, the child who had taunted Lily left, not knowing one single solitary tear that Lily shed and vowed upon. Holding the little tear with her index finger, Lily promised herself._

_"I will show them that I too have a brain." From that day on, Lily worked hard on her studies. The reward of keeping herself from children her age was being accepted by a respected secondary school._

* * *

Lily decided to take another walk around the grounds. She had many sanctuaries and she was bound to find at least one that wasn't intruded upon. Her next stop was the Hogwarts library. She needed a book to read – one that was not so full of facts. 

There was already someone talking to Madame Pierce. The "someone" was Aleia. Lily stood a few meters away from the two to give them privacy.

"Hello Lily," said Aleia good-naturedly when she finished asking Madame Pierce for help on locating a book. That had taken Lily by surprise. How did Aleia Potter even know her name? Last year was the first time Lily interacted with students from other houses because of her prefect duties, but last year was also the year Aleia was in America.

"Hello," Lily answered unsure of what to expect.

"Have you seen Jon? I need to tell him more about the subject of tonight's meeting."

"Uh, he said he was going to get the team together for a quick discussion of tactics. But that was twenty minutes ago. They might be done." Aleia gave Lily a sympathetic smile.

"Boys would never be finished talking about quidditch in a measly ten minutes. Take James for example . . ." Aleia was interrupted by no one else but James.

"Hi Alee!" Aleia rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Hey little brother. Aren't you supposed to be at quidditch practice? Or at least have a girl hanging on you?" the older girl replied teasing her brother. James shrugged off the provocation.

"Ravenclaws are using the pitch right now. They have another fifteen minutes."

Aleia's face brightened. "Lily, would you like to accompany me to the pitch? I would like your opinions on some things as well."

Lily nodded with a blank mind. What was going on? What made Aleia Potter act so friendly and informal (well, less formal than strangers) to her?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! A review with constructive criticism would be nice._

_-omniFAIRYous-_


	2. Prefect Meeting

Mélange  
  
(I have having problems with formatting . . . some of the italics might now show. Sorry if it brings any confusion.)  
  
Disclaimer: Own none of the canon characters - they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the Wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I would like to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I promise the third one will be out soon. It is already done and is sitting on my beta's computer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Prefects' Meeting  
  
"So, Lily, would you like to explain why I could not place a face for the name 'Lily Evans' until last year?" asked Aleia, like a mother demanding to know why her child's hands were in the cookie jar.  
  
"I don't know," Lily answered, not meeting Aleia's eyes. She was still wondering why Aleia knew her name in the first place. "Maybe because I'm in Ravenclaw?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Most likely not. I know every single students' name in Hogwarts."  
  
"Then I guess I am a really big bookworm." Aleia chuckled.  
  
"To quote a sentence from my brother: 'the fifth year prefect of Ravenclaw is the epitome of Ravenclaw stereotypes. She usually never takes points off, is always punctual, and sits in the library during her spare time.'" Lily blushed at the accurate description of herself. She never would have thought James Potter was so observant. Nope, James Potter seemed like the type to be busy with his world, not some unknown redheaded Ravenclaw's (especially one whose looks are not strikingly noticeable).  
  
"I guess that's me. I don't take points off unless the students really deserve it . . . and my mother and father are always late so I've decided to be punctual. Getting picked up late at the train station with an owl hooting non-stop isn't comfortable." Aleia laughed at Lily's response.  
  
"I can picture you sitting on your trunk reading a book while shooting annoyed glances at your owl and looking for your parents at the same time."  
  
"I'm not that much of a bookworm. I do other things too!" Lily defended herself indignantly completed with a pout. Aleia gave her a questioning look. "I just choose to have fun over the holidays."  
  
"Oh. You're the reserved type," Aleia continued teasing.  
  
"No, not really. If you hand me some sugar and caffeine, I can power myself to the moon and back."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing. Let's start over." Aleia paused and to regain her composure. "Hello. I am Aleia Potter, would you like to tell me about yourself?" Aleia asked in a chatty voice. Uh-oh. Definitely not what Lily was preparing for. "Like whether or not you have any siblings, crushes, pets, favorite color, I don't know. Anything that you would like me to know."  
  
"Well, I live with my parents and my sister in Surrey in a cozy neighborhood. It looks like one where everyone knows each other and borrowing pots and pans is a daily thing. However, I have lived there for five years and I still don't know who my neighbors are. Well, I take that back. Five blocks down the road lives a very annoying boy who tried to date either my sister or me. I think he is trying to harder to impress Petunia - she is my sister - seeing as she is home more than I am."  
  
"Hmm, at least you have neighbors," Aleia murmured. "The nearest evidence of civilization near my house is 10 kilometers away." Lily was shocked. So the magazines are right about the Potters having a large estate. Guess they do have a mini forest around them.  
  
"But with floo powder, traveling is much easier." Lily nodded. "You mentioned having a sister. What's she like?"  
  
"My sister is two years older than me . . . Oh no. She isn't magical." Lily added when she saw the thoughtful look on Aleia's face. "And we don't get along very well."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I have three sisters. Sometimes I feel like pulling their hair out - my hair is only reserved for James, though." Lily smiled at Aleia addition about James.  
  
"Petunia doesn't annoy me that much. I think it's more that I annoy her. If I try to stay out of her way, she gets mad. If I do get in her way, she still gets mad. Mother and Father had to put us in the bedrooms opposite the house so we won't bite each others' heads off."  
  
"Oh my. Well, my sisters are certainly not like Petunia. My older sisters just pick on me a lot; like asking where the lucky boy is who will steal my heart. It's even worse now since Abigail is married, and Tony is married and a mother of the most adorable twins. Aie! It isn't like everyone has to get married five months after they get out of Hogwarts. My little sister, on the other hand, doesn't bother me that much. Athena is just adorable." Aleia paused and emerged herself in memories. "She's eleven and attends Beauxbaton. It is a wizardry/Charms school in France."  
  
"I've heard about the school. Charms, the class, I mean, is their specialty. There isn't much focus on Dark Arts related stuff, though," Lily added, mostly to herself.  
  
"Yeah. Dad decided to teach Athena Defense against Dark Arts and Potions when she was three." Lily's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. "But she liked it. I think that it's her strongest area. Mum was insistent on sending her to France; she blamed Dad when Athena became less ladylike. Poor Athena, she had a tantrum when she found out she wouldn't be attending the same school as James and I. That was one of those times I'm glad we don't have neighbors."  
  
"Wow, she sounds like a child genius!" Lily exclaimed. Maybe the Potters had the highly intelligent gene in the family. James was great with Transfigurations, and Athena had learned DADA when she was three! Aleia laughed at Lily's compliment to her little sister.  
  
The sound of zooming brooms stopped the conversation.  
  
"Oh, we're here," Aleia and Lily looked up at the sky. The Quidditch players were practicing different formations. The flyers looked like little mosquitoes or bees buzzing about. "Hmm, looks like Gryffindor has competition this year."  
  
"Why don't we sit over there; it's where they put their stuff, so Jon will eventually land there," Lily said pointing to the pile of robes and various other Quidditch equipments. Lily and Aleia sat down evaluating the strategies of the Ravenclaw team. Just as Aleia pointed out how talented the keeper was, the poor boy flew into the pole of the hoops.  
  
"Was that Jon?" asked Aleia, worry etching in her face. Lily immediately looked up. She could not help but laugh at the scene before her. She hadn't realized bringing Aleia would cause Jon so much discomfort; it wasn't the first time he had done something extremely stupid in front of the pretty girl.  
  
"Aleia! Are you spying on us?" asked Allen, the star chaser of the Ravenclaw team.  
  
"No, I'm actually waiting for Jon to finish. There's something I wanted to talk to him about." Lily left the two to converse and walked towards Jon, who was flying to the ground like a tired bee. His broom zigzagged and did little loops while he dangled from it.  
  
"Mummy? Why are there stars around me?" Jon asked when he was close enough to Lily. She looked at Jon's pathetic state and had to bite her tongue hard to refrain from laughing.  
  
"Here, I'll steady the broom. You get off." Lily held the broom handle for Jon. The boy brought his right leg to his left side and promptly fell onto the ground with a THUD! It seems he forgot to hold on with his hands. Upon hearing their captain fall to the ground with such a disturbing noise, all the team members rushed to Jon with Aleia leading the way.  
  
"Ow. . ." mumbled the poor boy. The first face he registered was Aleia's. As his eyes scanned the numerous heads, he noticed Lily. Seeing Aleia made him blush and seeing Lily was just a shock. Since when did Lily ever come to the Quidditch field?  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Aleia with worry. "You face is all red. We should get you to Madame Pomfrey." That had caused Jon to blush even more. He had to use Lily to support himself up, not to mention Lily's hair and elbow was a good curtain for his burning face.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine. Just a little dazed, that's all," the boy announced whilst staggering.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Lily asked, holding her index finger in front of Jon's face.  
  
"Two," Jon answered, quickly. Everyone's eyes widened; maybe the two crashes had caused brain damage.  
  
"Jon, can you count?" Lily asked in a half worried, half annoyed tone. This time, the boy paused before answering. He eyed the finger for a moment, closed his eyes and tried to maintain balance, then proceeded to open his eyes again.  
  
"One." Sighs of relief were heard. Lily walked towards Jon and lightly smacked him behind his head. "Ow, what was that for?" The team was used to Lily's actions towards their captain. No one complained since they couldn't really hit Jon; he was their Captain, and the fact he could kick them off the team was a bit of a deterrent. Lily, on the other hand, acted like Jon's nanny when the time came. If Jon had an odd notion of practicing at the crack of dawn, Lily usually beat some sense into his head, literally. In the team members' opinions, Lily was a quiet girl, so she needed to express her emotions and Jon just happened to be the perfect outlet.  
  
"For being dumb enough to fly into the pole!" Lily chided, sounding like a worrying grandmother. "You've been flying around those things for how long?"  
  
"Six years on the team, two more year on little league before," Jon answered like a little boy explaining why he got muddy.  
  
"Exactly. So why did you fly into the pole this time?" Lily demanded with a mischievous grin. She knew the answer, but this was a chance to get Jon out of his shell whenever he was around Aleia (It was good entertainment, as well). Jon blushed and nodded his head slightly towards Aleia's direction.  
  
"Because Aleia is here," Allan replied for his captain, emphasizing on Aleia's name. It was known to every person present - besides Aleia - that Jon had an enormous crush of Aleia Potter, one of the most sought after girl in Hogwarts.  
  
"Huh?" The lone Gryffindor called from behind, conjuring ice for Jon's bruised forehead. "Here. Put this on." The injured captain blushed even more. "Are you sure you feel fine? Because you are really red." Aleia proceeded to put her hand on her own forehead and Jon's to see if he had a fever.  
  
Jon really needs to stop blushing. He's so lucky Aleia is somewhat clueless about his infatuation with her . . . but that won't take too long. Aleia is smart and is quite observant. How else is she able to match a face to a name for everyone at Hogwarts?  
  
"Hello!" called James Potter and his Quidditch team. The sixth year Gryffindor led group of player to the pitch. "May we use it now?" Jon nodded awkwardly. One, his whole upper body was nodding since he needed his hand to keep the ice in place. And two, this was Aleia's brother. "Eh, what happened?" James looked at the large bruise forming on Jon's forehead and the redness of the Ravenclaw captain's face.  
  
"He fell," Lily said dryly, while she shot dirty looks at her so- called brother figure. James did a double take, was he seeing things, or was Lily Evans, the ultimate bookworm, actually on the Quidditch field instead of in the library studying? He shook himself out of his reverie and ordered his own team to circle around for the practice plans.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, how did you drag Lily to the Quidditch field?" Jon asked Aleia. It seemed his shyness had worn off. Though the large bump on his head was still painfully visible. A large purple blotch right above one's left eyebrow is too difficult to miss.  
  
"Easy, I asked her to."  
  
"No, it can't be that simple. Whenever I try she makes up an excuse not to go," Jon pointed out sourly. He was supposed to be the closer one to Lily. Albeit Aleia is a girl, he still has known the younger girl longer. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's simple, every time you try to get me to go, it's either to try out for the team, or to practice with the team for no reason." Aleia's face lit up.  
  
"You play Quidditch, Lily?" The Ravenclaw shook her head vigorously. Nope, heights are not my favorite and broomstick should not be used as transportation. I am sorry, but being a part of the magical society for six years does not mean I am able to accept this. Living in the muggle world is still what I am used, which is why household cleaning tools should not be used like cars - no matter how much the little kids pretend. Just like why fireplaces should not have people's heads in them, especially when you are toasting marshmallows.  
  
"I have some work to do before the meeting, I'll see you there!" As Lily began walking off, Jon pulled her back.  
  
"You don't have any work that's very pressing. If it's that Transfigurations essay, it was assigned Friday. You still have three and a half weeks." That wasn't the real reason of why he wanted Lily to stay, though. Having Lily around made it more comfortable to talk to Aleia. At least she would be able to make him less embarrassed even if it meant embarrassing him more, if that made any sense. "So, why were you two at the pitch anyway?" Jon asked when Lily gave in to his unspoken pleading.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to ask for your opinion on two things," Aleia began, "first of all, when I was in America, the schools, both Muggle and Magical had dances. Hogwarts should try to have this sort of social event. We could have one for Christmas and one for Valentine's Day; Christmas would help the students relax after exams, and Valentine's, well, for obvious reasons."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. We wanted to try something new, so why not?" Jon agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"What do you think Lily?" Aleia asked.  
  
"I don't know. I am not the type of person to go to dances." Lily was about to make more excuses, but Aleia stopped her.  
  
"If you can smack a Quidditch captain, you can certainly go to a dance. Besides, you don't even have to dance. Loads of people sit and talk during the event."  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess it would be fun. If I don't want to dance, I could help decorate." Aleia beamed at the two positive responses.  
  
"Oh, goody! Now the second thing - it's more serious, but fun as well. My father and his colleagues decided to have a debate for adolescents on current wizarding world issues and topics. The whole idea's still under construction since they don't know whether it will be in a debate style or more of a committee style like the International Confederation of Wizards' meetings."  
  
"That sounds interesting," both Jon and Lily agreed after some thinking.  
  
"Good, then I'll present these them at the prefect meeting, and I'll give more information for the debate thing as well. Dad gave me an entire packet of what they might do, are doing, and want to do," Aleia said with a smile. "Now I have to go. I have that essay to write for Arithmancy. See you at the prefects' meeting. It was nice to finally meet you, Lily."  
  
"I see you've made another friend," Jon said approvingly while watching Aleia's retreating back.  
  
"Uh-huh. That'd mean you'd get to see her more often," Lily teased. Before Jon could defend himself, Lily dashed away, "I really need to do that essay! Bye!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The prefects meeting did not begin on time - which was normal - but Lily was always punctual. Sitting by herself for 10 long and boring minutes wasn't efficient use of time, but those were her extra minutes for observing people. The same extra minutes that helped her with human psychology - or at least wizard psychology.  
  
One of the more notable personas in the room would be James Potter; one of the female prefects was sitting in his lap giggling, the highly pitched noises emitted from her vocal cords sounded like the female voice in the library the weekend before. They were flirting shamelessly and the more touchy moments turned Lily's stomach. Aleia must have seen Lily flinch at the sight since she had 'accidentally' elbowed her little brother. James merely glared at Aleia; however, the girl sitting on his lap literally jumped off of James.  
  
"Hello, Aleia," the girls said shakily with a blush. The older prefect acknowledged the greeting with a small and impersonal nod and turned to James.  
  
"James," Aleia started with a commanding voice. Lily winced at the tone of the voice Aleia used. It held power and annoyance. James didn't seem to be affected though. He looked up expectantly at his sister. "Did you talk to Dad?" James nodded. When Aleia turned to greet Eloise, the head girl, James noticed Lily's gaze. He winked, though the response was a momentary display of the white of the eye from Lily. She quickly turned her attention to the head girl.  
  
"Good evening, everyone," Eloise commenced, "we'll begin by discussing anything that we need to do for this school year, then we can conclude with complaints about the school, okay?" the head girl seemed like a ditz because of her overwhelmingly perky disposition, but everyone respected her since Aleia thought she would be good.  
  
"I know Aleia had a couple things she would like to bring up, both are quite original," Jon introduced.  
  
"Thank you. The first idea is having two balls. There will be a ball during December to celebrate all the holidays that occur, and the other for Valentine's Day. Instead of having a Christmas feast, it would be replaced by the ball," Aleia summarized.  
  
"But Christmas is a time for family. The students already spend so most of their time away from school. If we were to hold a ball during that time, they wouldn't be able to see their family because of the vacation time lost," a Hufflepuff prefect said in disagreement.  
  
"We wouldn't necessarily have to have this ball on Christmas day, and if the holidays were postponed, we still could have the ball and the holidays. Are there any more questions? Good," Aleia said as she clasped her hands, "here is the second proposal. The Ministry is planning on having an adolescent debate for current wizarding issues. I just got an owl from my father and he said the event would be international, students from different parts of the world would be debating or discussing with each other; I haven't asked Professor Dumbledore about this but I think Hogwarts is going to be the host school. Beauxbaton is too French," there were some smiles at this, "and Durmstang is too cold."  
  
"Hello, everyone," Professor Dumbledore said; no one had noticed his presence until now.  
  
"Sorry, Headmaster, when did you get here?" asked Jon politely while motioning for the old man to sit down.  
  
"I arrived a little while after the meeting started," the old man answered. "I must say that Miss Potter's proposals would be great for this school, I don't believe Hogwarts has ever had a dance, or the wizarding community a debate for adolescents."  
  
"Does that mean they are 'approved', Professor Dumbledore?" Eloise asked politely. The headmaster nodded with a smile.  
  
"I shall leave all the planning to you," He motioned to the collected prefects, " though keep in mind, if this is successful, Hogwarts shall have another. If it is not, it will take a long time for teachers to approve another."  
  
The prefects launched into excited chatter, but Jon's hand rose after Eloise nudged him.  
  
"Before we go into extensive planning, are there any complaints?" Most of the prefects shook their heads while others were stoic. Jon gave a victorious glance at Eloise, and the group of Hogwarts students burst out in laughter before resuming their chatter.  
  
  
  
~*~* finis for now *~*~  
  
Omni's "thank -you" s:  
  
HP-Lover420: Thanks, and once again, sorry about the veeeerrry looooong delay. But I realized the confusion about James's role on the quidditch team. I believe in an interview with J.K. Rowling, she had mentioned being a chaser. Then in the movie, that was obviously not the case. I am actually not to certain, so why don't we just say he is a chaser for this ficcy?  
  
Sirius' Lover: Uh . . . sorry to make you wait for three months??? I feel horrible. Though hopefully, you are still interested.  
  
Bon: Sorry! (again). I think I am going to apologize to everyone. I am very sorry. *sniff* I feel like a disappointment. Anyway, thanks for your compliment.  
  
Quack Quack 88: Thank you! Now I hope this chapter is good enough for your evaluation. And keeping an eye out for this one might be somewhat difficult; it has been awhile.  
  
Jamie: Oh shoot! Another apology is needed. ^^ The next one will be done very soon.  
  
Arimel: Thanks. And hopefully, the exclamation button on your keyboard is fixed, or you got another keyboard. ^^  
  
Porkypop: Thanks! I certainly hope the grammar mistakes were not too distracting. This chapter should not have any. If there were some, it would be due to my additions to the chapter after my beta gave it back.  
  
Scarlett*eyes: Cute . . . good, one down and a few more to go. And when are you going to upload another chapter? Not to rush or anything.  
  
Shadow Dagger: A-ha! You will get to know what happens soon enough. And I am very grateful to have you review all of my Lily and James stories. ^^ And "soon" was painfully unfulfilled . . .  
  
Night-'n'-Day: You are the tenth! Good number. And even for you, this wasn't soon. Now why Aleia is being nice? I don't know, what do you think? And if she likes Jon, I haven't made up my mind completely. The story would work either way. If they do share the same feelings, there will only be extra romance (though that might not be good since I really can't write romancy stuff).  
  
Starborn: Hi! For you, I updated soon. And hopefully that is good.  
  
  
  
Thank you all! I wasn't that confident about his ficcy and you have definitely lowered my insecurity.  
  
You know, reviews are very nice . . . I won't say they make me write faster, but they add to my self-confidence. At least no matter what my English teacher may imply about my narrative writing skills, I know there are 11 people out in the world (12 including my beta) who likes it.  
  
~Omni 


	3. Finacial Aid

**Mélange  
**  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


Disclaimer One: I do not own Harry Potter characters – obviously. This is merely for enjoyment, no copyright infringement intended. And there is no way I can money by doing this, I mean, does this work seem like it would sell?!

Disclaimer Two: The idea of selling students is not my own, I actually got this lovely concept from my school. Selling seniors has been a tradition for many years. The purpose of auctioning the students was to fund raise money the prom. The event has been quite successful – in the eyes of all students and parents – and few seniors' egos were slashed, but nothing that was not repairable. ^^

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. It seems my beta is quite busy, so I am proofreading this myself to get this chapter out. Since it is the end of the school, I hope I have learned something from English . . . ^^  
_ 

~*~*~

Chapter Three: Money Issues 

            As things turned out, the money needed for the two balls planned for the students will not be covered entirely by the Board of Governors. They didn't feel Hogwarts needed two balls. After all, the castle is an educational institution, not some place to party.

            "Poop on their brains," Lily cursed quietly when she heard the news. Without sufficient funding, the only two choices are not having two balls or do fund raising. Since everyone's hearts were set on having two balls, the vote was obviously do find financial aid. The task was to think of ways to gather money for the additional ball.

            Fate had decided to resume its usual tendency to make Lily feel uncomfortable. As she said her little _curse_, everyone in the room decided to be silent. The only that was heard besides the head girl's pencil scratches was Lily's soft cry of frustration. All eyes were focused on the usually inconspicuous prefect.

            "Sorry," Lily muttered feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment and the fact that at least twenty people were staring at her.

            "Okay everyone. Back to brainstorming," Aleia declared seeing the Lily's discomfort. The room immediately returned to the buzzing of bees.

            "Hello Lily," a disembodied voice said. Lily turned to the direction of the sound. An expression of surprised was donned on the redhead's face. What Lily thought was a disembodied voice actually belonged to James Potter. _Oh lovely. Now he is going to tease me about what I said for the rest of my life. I know the comment sounded like a curse of a three-year-old, but cursing is bad!_

            "Lily? Earth to Lily!" _Now that was a different voice. Doesn't sound like James . . . or Jon._ Lily drifted away from her thoughts to notice the two most sought-after boys in Hogwarts or perhaps the magical world of the British Isles are standing in front of her with what she deemed as maniacal smiles.

            "Hello James . . . and Sirius," Lily answered slowly as her eyebrows made a frown. The next thing Lily wanted to say was demanding why they were standing in front of her as it made her feel short and suspicious. But being the nice courteous girl she was supposed to be, Lily quickly changed the frown to a smile. _Thanks goodness for model training. I have to thank the photographers for teaching me how to smile on cue._ "What brings you to me?"

            "We thought we needed help with the fund raising ideas and you are one of the brightest person around," James answered casually.

            "Right," Lily answered obviously not believing a word he said. "Why are you here Sirius?" It had just struck Lily that Sirius was not a prefect yet he was present at one of the meetings.

            "I came to see Aleia," the boy answered. If any stranger had heard, it would be perfectly natural for the boy to see his best friend's sister. But when the boy is Sirius Black and the sister is Aleia Potter, something is amiss. For one, Sirius is afraid of Aleia. She is one the few girls he would not want to get cozy with. The other thing is Aleia makes Sirius work and being situated in the prefects' meeting room means work. Seeing the disbelieving look on Lily's face, James had to smirk.

            "Actually, he came to sabotage Jon." Lily gave James an evaluating look.

            "You know, just sabotaging Jon won't get you anywhere. Every player on the Ravenclaw is great. Besides, even our backup is great," Lily answered with a smirk. "Also if you do decided to hurt our beloved head boy, you are going to have a large group of people after your skin."

            "And if they are after our skin, I think we might have a group to be after theirs," James retorted with an annoying expression that was a cross of a smile and a smirk. _Why does he have to seem so arrogant? Hmm, maybe that is why people take him seriously. The arrogant son of the minister of magic . . . that sounds like James._

            "I am not going to argue with you. Otherwise, we might have a war inside Hogwarts," Lily sidestepped her way from the discussion. That had caused the two boys to laugh and they each grabbed a nearby chair to just talk to Lily, about everything.

~*~*~

            "I can't think of anything that would be good!" James cried running his hands through his messy hair, which actually made it look neater.

            "I do have an idea," Sirius proclaimed to his audience of two. "I will sell myself to Aleia for a price that will pay for the costs." Lily looked at Sirius and then at James her body language asking _why are you friends with a lunatic?_

            "So you basically want my family to pay for this ball?" James asked scoffing at the absurdity of the idea. "Sirius, your own fortune can pay for half of the preparations. And just a little reminder: you practically live at my house."

            Lily coughed at the boys' topic of conversation. If didn't bother her when some people are richer than others. Though whenever there is even a hint of the rich flaunting their wealth, the reaction from Lily automatically points to her red hair.

            "Guys, stop. You are sounding like spoiled brats from aristocratic families, which is probably partially true anyway," Lily chided with an annoyed face. James and Sirius looked at each other. A silent conversation was going on between the two best friends. Lily didn't care. She was too irritated with their snobby rich boy act.

            "Sorry, Lil'. We didn't want you to . . ." Sirius never got to finish. Lily shot him a silencing look.

            "I do not feel inferior. Actually, my family has a great income thank you very much. We are not in the middle of the social structure, nor are we in the lower end or higher end. My family may not be of nobility, but we are much better off than at least half of the people living in England."

            "Okay . . ." Sirius trailed with wide eyes. Lily's little lecture had completely caught him off guard. How did the girl that was quiet suddenly become the younger version of Professor McGonagall?

            "Never mind," Lily said waving her hand to signal the end of the discussion. James, being around too many stuffy ministry officials for the better part of his life, smoothly changed to course of the discussion to fund raising ideas,

            "Hey, maybe we can sell chocolates or something. I remember Aleia complaining about children in America bring catalogues to her and begging her to buy something."

            "James, that idea is worst than Sirius selling himself. Actually, anything is worse than Sirius advertising himself," Sirius bowed at Lily's announcement while the others laughed.

            "I have happy everyone appreciates me so much that I needed to be shared." James playfully punched his best friend in the shoulder.

            "Right, but we are better off auctioning ourselves off than doing the magazine thing. Couldn't people just order from those professional sales catalogues? It would be pointless." Lily said while smiling at what looked like a choreographed fight between James and Sirius.

            "That might work," said a voice from behind Lily. The three fifth year prefects looked back. Aleia and the two heads had smiles on their faces. 

"I think that might be the winning idea!" Eloise exclaimed. "It is original and new. People would definitely be interested in this." A look of horror replaced the smiles that had been on Lily and James's faces. For Lily, she really didn't want to be sold. It would have been like people trading slaves. Look, here is a redhead slave with magic and is excellent with Charms. James on the other hand, had a different concern. He was afraid of what his owner would do to him once he was bought.

"No, no!" both Lily and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Why not?" Aleia asked. "There are definitely going to be restrictions on what your owners can do with you and there will be a time period in which they own you."

"Besides, we will be in Hogwarts the entire time. They can't do horrible stuff to you without being caught," Jon added.

"You do realize I am not going to go through with this plan unless there will be others, right?" Lily said with a stern expression attempting to keep fear out of her voice. Jon was about to retort that James was going to accompany Lily but Aleia got to speak first.

"Of course. We would never do that to you," Lily had a suspecting smile. She realized then that she wouldn't be sold alone. James was also part of the conversation. _Maybe I should have made clear that I wanted the other prefects to do so too!_

"Every prefect will participate," Eloise finished.

"Does that include the heads?" James asked. The head girl nodded yes.

"How do you know everyone will participate?" Jon asked incredulously. He himself didn't want to be sold.

"I asked everyone while you were scaring those two," Eloise said with a shrug pointing to Lily and James. Poor Sirius was ignored. He was quite indignant when no one paid attention to him.

"Hey! What about me?" 

Aleia looked at the boy who could be her brother, "What about you?"

"I want to help too," Sirius answered with a pout. The other prefect shared a look.

"Sure," Jon granted the boy with a shrug while everyone else nodded in agreement. Though somewhere in the Slytherin section of the prefect meeting murmurs of apology to whoever ended up owning Sirius were heard.

~*~*~

Everything had been settled. The fund raising method was going to be selling prefects, including the head boy and girl. A week after the news got out, some thirty other students wanted to participate as well – like Sirius. So the final plan was any one that wanted to be sold can participate.

The format was to be a student auction. Each participant would be auctioned off starting with 3 galleons. Everyone was to pay within one week of the date of the auction. Also, as advertisement for the small auction, notices of performing prefects and other participants were posted in each classroom. Every student in Hogwarts was ready to see their reserved peers (the prefects) and their friends make fools of themselves.

The matter of guidelines was changed. The buyer can ask for help from their prefects, but everything must be school business. Activities outside the school must be approved the teachers – making them more or less crankier than ever. However, besides school tutoring, the owners are allowed three wishes from their prefects, this still needed to be approved the by teachers. The rumors of a rising Dark Lord had caused adults to be more careful. It wasn't known how many families are actually supporters of this new evil but smart wizards.

~*~ finis for now ~*~

Coming up next: The fund raising auction – Yay!

**Author's Note:** Well that was basically the introductory chapter of the auction. I'll have to work out how actual auction will be like, since everyone is pretty much dialogue. Happy reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible seeing as I don't have school anymore. Summer will be friendly to be hobby. ^^

**Thanks to:**

**KV **(guess that wasn't soon enough?), **Lucky-719** (I had liked my Middle School English teachers, more Language Arts), **melissa()**, **Lauryn**, **Scarlett*eyes** (Thanks, at least my made-up character is liked.), **Night-'n'-Day**, **0**, **flamin-phyinix** (thank you for that e-mail ^^), **ednra**, **the redhead from Hell** (good plan, though I am not sure if I would be able to do it.), **jesica black**, **harrys girl**, **JerseyGirl03** (Thanks for the ego booster!), and **starborn**.

Without your comments, I might have given up. I have had a really bad writers block on all of my stories right now. It gets quite frustrating when I cannot put my ideas and thoughts into the words and phrasing that I like. I am actually quite tempted to just have a nuclear explosion, kill the characters, and end the fic. Yep, it is quite bad.

_But thank you once again,_

_Omni_

Now please review and such. Ideas are also good too!

With my sincerest gratitude, I would like to thank all the readers again for their support in taking the time to read this piece of work if it could be called that. ^^ Have a wonderful day!


	4. Auctioning

**Mélange  
**  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


Disclaimer: I only own the general idea. The auction, as I have said, belong to someone that had gone to my school a long time ago. And common knowledge: J.K. Rowling invented Harry Potter but after various book publishers, toy companies, and movie producers, the copyrights had such as scattered about. Unfortunately, I am not an owner of the copyrights.

_Omni's Note:_

_            Alrighty! Here is the un-beta-ed version of Chapter Four. Since you have been waiting for the chapter for so long, I have decided to not wait for my beta's reply. Hopefully you can forgive my grammar and perhaps typos that I missed._

_Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. I do have a writing problem right now. Nothing seems good enough . . ._

~*~*~

Chapter Four: Auctioning 

            The big day came for too soon for those being sold, and far too late for those eager buyers. Rumors had been around that al of the prefects were having nightmares about the _Prefect Sale_. The oddball of those being sold was Sirius Black. Rather than been frightened by the possibility of being bought by a serial killer, he had been advertising himself every day since the banner was put up. Being one of the Marauders, most of the female population was ecstatic at the chance of getting one of the Hogwart's most eligible bachelors. Seeing as James Potter was off the market due to his newly acquired girlfriend, it was highly unlike that any other girl would be able to buy the Gryffindor chaser. His girlfriends would most likely buy him and vice versa.

            On the day of the auction, the Great Hall was crowded with students faster than any mealtime. Considering idea was completely new to all of the students, the school wide auction would garner enough funds to finance at least one and a half ball, which was much more than needed.

            "Welcome students, governors, and the press!" Professor Dumbledore announced to the populous containing students and visitors. It seemed the inventive idea had garnered the attention of the press as well as many members of the school governing board. "I would like to commend our prefects on this wonderful idea and volunteering themselves to be sold." At this point, all the prefects had groaned. They really didn't have a choice. It was a prefect's responsibility to make the school a better place, even if pride might be lost. "Shall we begin?" a loud roar from the students made the point clear.

            "First, we have Jon Charvell, our head boy!" applause range throughout all houses in deference to seventh year Ravenclaw. "The bid will start at 3 galleons."

            Bid quickly raised to 10 galleons, as all the girls liked him as well. Why not get the head boy if they couldn't get Sirius or James. When the price rose to absurdity – 15 galleons – it was Lily who made it even higher.

            "25 galleons please," Lily declared. Professor Dumbledore nodded as he noticed the joyful twinkle in his Ravenclaw prefect's eyes. If Lily bought Jon, boy will he be groveling.

            "27 galleons," a group of giggling girls shouted raising the price even more. Jon was pleading to any person to buy him instead of that group. They had harassed him before, if they had owned him, oh my. He didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

            "If the first person to be auction off is at such a high price, this must be an effective way of fundraising!" the headmaster said happily. "Oh yes, Miss Potter?"

            "30 galleons," Aleia declared topping off the price. The girls that had really wanted to buy Jon, luckily for the head boy, could not beat Aleia's price. They knew they couldn't beat any amount a Potter would give.

            "Any other?" seeing no hand in the air, Jon was sold to Aleia for the price of 30 galleons. "Our next merchandise would be our head girl, Eloise Garnier!"

            The head girl's bids rose much faster than Jon's did as her popularity around students was far greater than Jon's. Occasionally, Lily would bid to raise the bid even more while making a few temporary enemies, but the boys couldn't do anything besides complying with the higher terms. In the end, Eloise was sold for 39 galleons to a group of sixth year boys.

            "Next we have Miss Aleia Potter!" The welcoming roar was intimidating, as everyone in the school had cheered. Not only was Aleia pretty, she was smart, and the daughter of Minister Potter. Cameras had flashed non-stop as well.

            "30 galleons!" a boy cried as the beginning bid. This had caused the murmurs to spread through the populous. Lily had noticed Jon's pained look. So she wasn't wrong in her guess of Jon's affections for the female Potter.

            "35 galleons," Lily exclaimed. A camera had flashed near Lily's face. _Oh bother, that wasn't supposed to happen, Lily complained with worry. The emotion was quickly discarded when the boy who yelled 30 galleons had raised the price to 40._

            "45," Lily heard a different male's voice. It was James who gave the high price. The look of determination had surprised the redhead. Was she supposed to feel sorry for Aleia as her brother was trying to buy her, or was the look was actually a look of disdain for the other male bidder?

            "50," the same boy had called out again. The bidding now seemed like a game of male pride.

            "Oooh! 51!" Sirius shouted gleefully. This had caused everyone to laugh. "We are going to buy you, Aleia! Then we'll make you _vewy perdy_!"

            "We?" Aleia asked.

            "We, as in the Marauders and Jon," James replied with a grin.

            "That's not fair! 55 galleons," other boy complained. Professor Dumbledore only shrugged. There weren't any rules that said sharing of the person bought was not allowed. Lily had quickly made her way toward Jon, and she had noticed the Marauders were already by him. _So what they said was true. Then the look was have been one of disdain for the other boy._

            "Lily!" Jon had exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing fine attempting to raise the prices."

            "Oh you saw through my plan, darn!" Lily joked back.

            "Hey Lily," Sirius whispered excitedly. "Do you want to join us in defeating that cow?"

            "Sue, I'll help," Lily replied. James turned around.

            "The bid now at 60 galleons."

            "70 galleons!" Lily declared. She then turned to the rest of the groups. "I wanted to buy people too. So I am not paying for all of that!"

            "How can you be so sure – or not," Sirius ended when the headmaster had announced they had bought Aleia. "Hey, how did you know?"

            "Bidding is a mind game Sirius," Lily replied simply.

            The rest of the bidding was not as exciting as the first as the newly formed group of friends didn't have an interest in the prefects being auctioned off. Sirius was then called to the stage. It was his turn to be auctioned.

            "Now we have Sirius Black," Professor Dumbledore announced. "The bid will start at the usual 3 galleons."

            "Wait professor. I have a show prepared for everyone."

            "Merlin _please_ help us all!" Remus had announced loud enough for everyone to hear as the hall got silent.

            "I'm going to need a volunteer, Peter?" The shorter Gryffindor walked up to join Sirius.

            "Oh no," James moaned, "I can't believe he is actually going to do that!" Lily looked at the non-performing half of the Marauders in confusion. "Just watch, you'll see what we mean."

            The hall was silent as everyone was anticipating what Sirius's show would be. Considering he was a Marauder, the presentation would most likely be humorous, unless Sirius chooses to be unpredictable and do his silent routine.

            The black haired Gryffindor waved his wand flamboyantly and coughed to get everyone's attention, which he already had. It wasn't until one of the more impatient students called out from Sirius to hurry with the show. With one more exaggerated wave, a tiny pop accompanied a cloud around where Peter stood. The younger students had gasped while Professor McGonagall nearly had a heart attack.

            "Mr. Black! What are you doing?" the stern deputy headmistress chastised. Sirius merely shook his finger at the elderly woman and continued on clearing the smoke. When visibility was normal again, a cow stood where Peter had been.

            "Hi ya, like the cow?" Sirius asked everyone. "Let's name the cow." The animal had moo-ed in agreement, and Sirius continued, "How about Moo Moo." The animals must have smiled. Its mouth was curved on the side, shook it's head slightly and swung its stringy tail. "I think that's a cool name, too."

            Meanwhile, James and Remus had covered their red faces while Lily, Jon, and Aleia looked mused.

"You are weird," Sirius spoke to the cow. There was some sort of a reaction, perhaps a cow snort?

"Thank you, and I'm proud of it." The crowd began looking at the Gryffindor as though he needed a trip to the mental hospital.

"By the way, how do you turn back?" Sirius asked the cow after noticing the empty looks on everyone's faces. "Are you there? You are not answering my question!" By now, the first year students had been scared enough to inch their way to the exit. A large mass of young students could be seen moving toward the two big doors all at the same time.

"Yes, yes, I'm weird. Want to hear a joke?" Sirius retorted at the scene.

"I didn't think so." Sirius looked around searching for the bodiless voice. "What? I don't think so. Why, do I need to spell it out for you? Yes actually. I as in the letter i; don't as in do not . . . d-o space n-o-t; so as in s-o," another voice replied. All the younger students had jumped, and if they were cats, they would have been upside down on the ceiling with their hair sticking straight up. The other students and the professor had looked around the hall searching for the owner of the disembodied voice.

Lily glanced at every direction. It wasn't until she was about to ask James and Remus if they had guess did she noticed something wasn't quite right.

"James? Remus? Did you two have something to do with it?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes. The two Marauders shook their head while trying to hold their laughter.

"Shh, Lily. Did you see his face?" James whispered happily. "I bet he didn't expect that from whoever." Lily was still confused and suspicious.

"That had been a part of the script James and I should have done. Considering James wanted to retain his pride and assure that someone nice would buy him, our prefect refused the part. That decision made James on my side of the argument, so we no longer had to be Sirius's sidekicks. But the strange thing is that only the Marauders know Sirius's full script for this mini performance; however it seems as though someone else knew about it too!" Remus proclaimed looking in the direction of Aleia. She had a knowing and conspiring smile on her face. Sirius's maniacal cackle had gotten everyone else's attention again.

"That was someone else. I'm serious. And no, I'm not a psycho."

"We know you are Black!" One of the Slytherins shouted. Sirius glared at the general direction.

"Okay, that joke is just getting really old. Back to the show, there are no voices inside my head. Maybe one or two, but that's beside the point. It was... ahhhhhh... I forgot, duuuuuuhhhhhh. James and Remus magiked 'the person' who said this." Sirius had fingered the quotations for "the person." He looked at the scared first years and questioned, "You know them right?" 

Half the population cheered while the other half had groaned. The part that groaned was usually at the butt of the Marauder's jokes. "They're the eccentric nutcase – They told me so too! – I mean nice person from the Gryffindor house," Sirius amended quickly upon noting the dubious and innocent looks on his friends' faces. "You've got to believe me," he pleaded. It seemed all the sane, normal people were now too scared to buy the prankster. "No no, I'm not psycho. Oh fine." He conceded with a huff. "Hi Aleia! Will you buy me?"

"I assume your presentation is over?" the headmaster asked with a smile. Sirius nodded with a sigh, waved his wand, and turned the cow back into Peter. "So how many galleons for Mr. Black?"

            Bids began rising at the same rate as Aleia's prices. Lily had looked shocked with the rest of the Marauders.

            "I didn't think prices would get _that_ high!" Lily exclaimed. Everyone had nodded as well.

            "50 galleons!"

            "Who would want Sirius that much?" Aleia asked skeptical of the buyer's sanity. James pulled on his sister's sleeves.

            "Take a careful look. Those are the same girls Sirius has been trying to dodge since the beginning of last school year. I believe he has just gotten himself in to Purgatory."

            The bids for Sirius closed at 65 galleons. Once the owners were finalized, the Sirius Fan Club had rushed to their object of affections for a massive group hug. Somehow Sirius had managed to get out of the large group of people.

            "James, Aleia, Remus, Peter, Lily!! Help me!" Sirius whined as the girls had found him again. Everyone shook their heads with a smile. "Jon? How about you? Don't you like me? I had helped you get Alei – AH!"

            "Sorry Sirius," Jon said to the spot where Sirius had been pleading for help. "It seems you had asked me too late."

            "Will James Potter please come to the front?" Professor Dumbledore called out. James mumbled a quick apology to his best friend/surrogate brother who was being harassed by his female owners.

            "Hello everyone," James greeted. "I don't have a presentation – " some people down stage had muttered a "thankfully". "— So I guess we can begin now?" James looked at the headmaster. No directions were needed since people had raised their placards to place their bid as soon as James got to the front.

            The price for James went far beyond anyone's values. Considering James had a girlfriend who desperately wanted him, it was no wonder the competition in the air had quickly boosted the bid to 75 galleons. James's girlfriend had gotten her own friends to chip in a bit of money to help her beat the enormous group of her boyfriend's fangirls in the auction. In the end, the girlfriend won the auction at 82 galleons.

            The next prefect for sale was Lily. The reaction was a major change from the two previous people-merchandises. Being the quiet and slightly reclusive, it was the first time many students had taken a good look at the redheaded prefect from Ravenclaw. The housemates of Lily had cheered for welcome while the Marauders nearly needed a restraining spell from the professors. Thank goodness Aleia had enough influence over Sirius to keep him for skipping on top of tables.

            _I don't even know that Marauder's that well. Besides working on developing this fundraiser with James, I had no contact with them previously._

            "The bid will start at 3 galleons." People were apprehensive about buying Lily. She wasn't popular, no one knew much about the quiet prefect. Unfortunately for Lily, Sirius decided to be her publicist to get people to bid.

            "Oh come on everyone! Look at her!" Sirius exclaimed making Lily's face flame up. "Isn't she just gorgeous? The pink cheeks are the perfect compliment to the long red hair. She is Venus in disguise, the earthly Aphrodite!"

            "Oh shut it Sirius," Peter retorted. "You are embarrassing Lily. Besides, the correct way of publicizing is to show all the good points." Peter's voice got louder to get the crowd's attention. "The only thing that can rival Miss Evans's beauty is her intellect. She is the best Charms student in our year as well the a contention for valedictorian when she graduates, that is if we ever have a valedictorian." The Marauders clapped in congrats. "According to Jon, Lily is a wonderful Quidditch player and strategist." A roar from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team confirmed the compliment. "So if you buy Lily, you can get help not only for your studies, but beauty tips from the lovely goddess of love herself, and of course, for those aspiring Quidditch players: assistance in training!"

            The brief commercial for Lily did have its purpose. Lily could not have been more embarrassed in her life, but that did get people's attention. The girls had noticed how the redhead's complexion was flawless and how her hair just shines as though it was blessed. The boys were interested in the Quidditch aspect and having a pretty girl by their side wasn't such a bad idea. The excuse for the younger or poorer students was getting a personal tutor. It wasn't long before placards were flying up for a chance to buy Lily.

            Lily on the other hand, was not too pleased with her predicament. She didn't like talking to her peers too much. The students tended to be quite judgmental. Anything done wrong was remembered for decades whiles all the good points were forgotten. Lily did not want to be bought by a stranger. The Quidditch team had promised they would buy her, but it doesn't seem like the team had much of a chance. There was a group of fourth year students getting together to buy Lily. _Gee, that group looks like one of those fan club potpourris. All the members are either admirers of the Marauder or of the girls the Marauders dated._

            "55 galleons!" The shout had ended Lily's worries. It seemed like she was one of those china vases that were made to seem authentic. _I am not that smart or that great at Quidditch. Whoever buys me will want a refund as soon as they talk to me . . ._

            "65 galleons!" James had called out. _Erg, now he is raising my price. What happened to the "I am going to stay inconspicuous" plan, Lily? See what you got yourself into? The Marauders are a bad influence. They want too much attention. It wasn't nice of them to drag me into this either. Sure they had their fifteen minutes of fame doing the little promotion, but it wasn't fair for me. Did I ever ask them for a popularity boost? No! I am so going to hurt Sirius. Perhaps I should have bought him and give him hell for ruining my invisibility-ness._

            "Sold to Mr. Potter for 65 galleons!" Professor Dumbledore announced. "This concludes our _Prefect _Sale." Lily gave a strained smiled at everyone and tried her best to walked off inconspicuously.

            "Uh-uh Lily!" the loud noise that could only belong to Sirius exclaimed. "You have to be by James. He bought you." Lily looked distressed. After the auctioning ordeal, she wanted to go to the Ravenclaw common room and read a good book. With a glare at Sirius, Lily gracefully stomped towards James, who happened to have his girlfriend hanging on him.

            "Hello," Lily mumbled in greeting. "Sorry about the interruption, I'll leave now. If you feel that apology was not enough, go bother Sirius." Lily was about to walk off but upon turning, the annoying mass by the name of a certain constellation ran into her.

            "Leaving already?" Sirius asked in an overly perky tone. He turned his scared but happy face to James. "You already found something for Lily to do? You are such a heartless master!" James merely rolled his eyes.

            "No I haven't, but it seems as though _your_ masters are looking for you." The glasses-less Gryffindor looked behind him. A rather large group of giggly girls were coming towards Sirius. Each had a grin that posed as a warning for the times ahead. Without saying goodbye, the Dog Star man dashed out of the Great Hall hoping to dodge his entourage.

            "Is it just me or did the group get bigger?" James asked to no one in particular. His girlfriend had been ignored, but a tug on James's arm brought the prefect's attention back to the person holding his arm. A chaste kiss was placed on the girl's lips. Lily observed the display of affection in discomfort. Maybe she should just move while Sirius is still pre-occupied with his flight for freedom.

            "Do you know where Sirius had gone?" the leader of the group chasing the offending Gryffindor had asked. James pointed towards the exit. A head of black was obstructing from the large door way. The girls had recognized the head as the top of Sirius Black.

            "Thanks!" In less than the blink of an eye, the large group of girls was halfway towards the large doors.

            "Some friend you are James!" Sirius had shouted sarcastically while busy running for his life. "And you too Lily! Why didn't you shut him up?"

            "There was nothing for me to do! He didn't open his mouth!" Lily exclaimed back. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lily could tell her owner's girlfriend was a bit miffed about being left out of the Let's-Chase-Sirius game. James had probably noticed Lily's eyes resting for a while on his girlfriend since he began an introduction.

            "Lily, this is my girlfriend, Moira Ceasa," James began. "Moira, this is Lily Evans, the poor girl Sirius has decided to harass." Lily had noticed the disdainful look on the other girl's face. _Of course she believes me incapable of befriending the Marauders._

            "Hello," Moira had greeted in an icy tone. Lily merely smiled back. It was a good thing James hadn't noticed to daunt greetings. His attention was focused on his surrogate brother, who was surrounded by his owners. 

"You think I can pay them to let me have a try at embarrassing Sirius?" Lily inquired. The group had passed Lily and James once again. One girl had heard Lily's comment.

"Excuse me, did you say you also wanted to own part of the Sirius share?" the girl had asked Lily. "All you need to do is give Celina – that's the girl speaking to Sirius right now – 5 galleons. Then you can help us plan what to make Sirius do for the following school year."

"Thank you. I'll go there after James give me permission." Lily smiled at the opportunity to switch places with Sirius. Rather than being harassed by the Gryffindor, let's see how Sirius is going to handle the extra attention he would get from Lily.

"There isn't anything you need to do Lily," James announced. "Looking at the sulking faces of the first year students, why don't you give tutoring sessions?" The proposition wasn't unreasonable. Lily nodded. "I'll make an announcement later so expect visitors and owls from random people."

Being the personal slave of James Potter was much easier than expected. He expected nothing from Lily and it seems Moira would be demanding so much from James that he wouldn't have much time to humiliate Lily, in a friendly way, at all. All that was left to do was to give 5 galleons to Celina and Sirius's life will be difficult.

As Lily approached the large group of Sirius owners, Lily noticed there was actually a line of people waiting to buy apart of the Sirius share. While waiting, the redhead decided to resume her daily observances of studying the people of Hogwarts.

The auction was quite successful. Some prefects had nice owners like James; other prefects were unfortunate such as the case of Severus Snape who was bought by the Marauders for a small sum of money. Lily had felt bad for the Slytherin when it was quite obvious his popularity at Hogwarts was dismal. The members of his own house had recognized him as a recluse with superb potion brewing and dark arts skills.

It seemed as though all of Hogwarts, and Hogwarts affiliates were engrossed in the results of the auction. Reporters were running from people to people questioning their thoughts on the fundraising style. Lily, being an adversary to large, popular gatherings, had snuck out of the Great Hall unnoticed by any being, though not after paying to own a share of Sirius.

~*~ finis for now ~*~

**Omni's Mini Note:**

You know, I wouldn't mind recommendations for the actions the prefects much perform. I do have some ideas, but they are from what the seniors at my school were put through. Needless to say, there was no magic involved. ^^

**Notes of Appreciation:**

Destiny: Thank you. Although I don't think I deserve the ultra prefix.

Rhiain: Hey! I remember you! ^^ Thanks for the comment, but unfortunately, no one from my school would agree with you. The tradition of selling seniors as a fundraiser for the prom is eleven years old . . . I think.

JerseyGirl03: I am sorry to disappoint you. The story was updated too late. Hopefully you still remember this "wonderfully magnificent five star story." ^^ Thank you for the rating!

Night-'n'-Day: Well, you have your answer. Lily wasn't sold to anyone mean, just an already taken James. Maybe things will change for the sake of Harry Potter. ^^

flamin-phyinix: You won't give up on me now, will you? Please say no . . . I was busy with my writing class and The Wedding of the Boy Hero, and of course, the other stories left behind. Summer hasn't been completely friendly with me. In response to your e-mail, I am doing just what you said. Though I believe this might be too late for your definition of "soon".

Michelle Liu: Thank you for your e-mail. I must contribute my originality to whoever thought of this idea for my school. And you name seems Chinese . . . considering where you are from, are you? There is a large population there. I have friends who are near the Canadian-U.S. border, mainly near Niagara Falls and New York region.

Li-chan: All your questions will be answered. Sorry to say Lily didn't buy anyone, well, she sort of does own Sirius. Care to share any ways to haunt Padfoot?

DRUIDGIRL: Okay deary, you should be proud you finally got me to update this without a beta. Congratulations to you for giving me the kick in the rear end. ^^ I know no one likes an author who doesn't update, but I get preoccupied easily. If it helps you, I can e-mail you whenever I do update.

Actually, on the note of e-mails. If anyone wants to get an alert whenever I do update this story, just give me your e-mail address. It would be much easier for you to keep track. Although I already began the next chapter, I have a 3-week trip to China beginning in the middle of next week. I will have access to my computer (thank goodness), but Internet connection might be impossible. Besides, I probably should catch up with the relatives I haven't seen in 7 years and 5 months and write in my travel journal. So far, it seems as though the next chapter might be out during Thanksgiving. I know I am such a slow poke. But my Harry/Ginny story must be finished first. It is already annoying me that I can't finish it sooner. I hope I may be done in the next 5 chapters, but I tend to be verbose too. See the length of the note?

_Another way you can keep posted will happen as soon as I finish my web page. My very first page will probably be a dream until I get Dreamweaver figured out. I might load a simple version at first. Then you get to here me ramble on and on about my life._

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed!

Omni


	5. Siriusly

**Mélange  
**  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling invented Harry Potter but after various book publishers, toy companies, and movie producers, the copyrights had such as scattered about. Unfortunately, I am not an owner of the copyrights.

I realized this story is definitely non-canon, especially with the big highlight in the fifth book on how Lily absolutely despised the cocky Potter – did Rowling read those love-hate fanfics? ^^ I will continue writing this story with the ideas I have right now. Besides, I like how it is in this story. *Toothy smile* Though I will use some information given in the actual series.

~*~*~

Chapter Five: Sirius-ly 

            The weekend of the auction lacked the usual "I want rest because school is getting hard" quietness since everyone was busy getting to know whoever they bought or scheming with their friends about what to do with their new merchandise.

            In Lily's case, she was bombarded with owl the next morning asking for her advice as it seemed the girls were all to happy with asking her about the latest fashion styles and inquiring about Charms assignments in the mean time. Of the dozens of owls Lily received, some were from prospective boyfriends asking if she would go to Hogsmeade with them in various creative forms: original sonnets, Shakespeare's sonnets, short stories, flowers, candy, even a Charms book . . .

            Oh wait, the Charms book was from James Potter and his friends when they realized who many people decided to ask Lily with their Charms studies, even seventh years who are in advanced Charms. Hoping to make life easier, James asked for a Charms book in his family's library to be lent to Lily Evans for however long she needed it. The invitation to go to Hogsmeade was from Sirius who thought it was funny to add that note since Lily was already getting so many of them.

            "Oy Lily!" Sirius declared with a happy jig during breakfast on Saturday. "I heard you decided to own a part of the Siruis share." He placed himself next to Lily and chose to sit on her lap. "I must say I am very flattered. I didn't know you had such a big crush on me!" The whole Ravenclaw table laughed at the antics of the Marauder member and the annoyed and embarrassed look of enjoyment from Lily.

            "Watch out Black," Jon warned in between laughs. "Lily and the other Sirius shareholders have something planned for you and I think she might add the magnitude of whatever she is planning after this little act." Sirius's smile widened and proceeded to squeal.

            "You wish is my command my beautiful fairy lady queen goddess." Lily looked down at the now kneeling Sirius with a look that clearly showed her question of his sanity. "I am willing to move you up my list of dates to Hogsmeade so we can go next weekend and I will give you a great snogging session and what the hay, I throw in my wonderful physique as well." The hall had become quiet at the scene Sirius was making. Taking advantage of the lack of noise, Sirius stage whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "We'll show what Aleia is missing."

            "I am sorry but I have to decline. I am scheduled to meet Remus and Peter and James for that weekend," Lily replied with a bright smile. "Oh speaking of plans, Sirius honey, is it true that your favorite comfort item when you were little was a rubber ducky?" Sirius eyed Lily in a comically menacing glare.

            "Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin!" Sirius said evenly as he gave Lily a goodbye smile and walked back to the Gryffindor table. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" The small outburst from Sirius cued for a display of the History of Sirius. Enlarged pictures of Sirius's infant and toddler years circled swirled around the room in figure eight formations as Sirius chased them around the Great Hall.

            Meanwhile, the Sirius fan club had their fun admiring the adorable pictures of little Sirius in his diapers, riding a mini broomstick, waving a tree branch like a wand. It didn't take long for the hall to be bursting in murmurs and coos over the pictures.

            "Isn't he absolutely adorable?" James encouraged when all the baby pictures of Sirius were paraded in front of everyone.

            "Actually," Snape drawled with a sneer, "I believe pictures of a half naked Black are absolutely disgusting. I have lost my appetite." The Marauder's all gave him a frank and threatening look.

            "Snapey," Sirius began, "please don't forget that we bought you. The fact that Lily decided to be mean and horrible by making fun of me means I can do that to you too. I believe your baby pictures would be more disgusting than mine." Snape snorted and walked out of the Great Hall in complaint.

            "Wow Lily!" James congratulated. "So that's why you wanted so much information about Sirius. I was afraid you were a Sirius fan in hiding for a second." The comment caused the discussed male to throw Lily's half eaten breakfast roll at James.

            "Sirius, that was my breakfast," Lily replied flatly looking at her roll that was rolling in James Potter's plate. Sirius merely shrugged and gave her his winning smile. "Right, so I suppose for act II of the memoirs of little Sirius . . ."

            "Boys, girls, and professors," Jon announced as Lily reached for a second roll. "Please enjoy the pictures of Wee Little Sirius at the ages between 5 and 8." There was a bright flash like camera flash and a new set of magical pictures displayed itself across the dinning hall.

            "Egh! Is that Black running across the lawn butt naked?" some boy shouted. The comment made even the almighty Sirius Black blush. With a quick zap of his wand, the picture faded out, only to reappear in another part of the room, but Sirius didn't know that.

            "Lily, that was going beyond the limits of acceptance," Sirius complained suddenly serious. The redhead played with her food for a bit and looked up.

            "If it had been anyone, I would agree with you, but with the number of Slytherins you cursed to appear in clear clothing, I'd say you are hypocrite." The tone she used wasn't mocking, more of acceptance and almost remorse. "Look Sirius, this wasn't planned only by me. It was my idea to show your pictorial autobiography, but I didn't choose all the pictures. Besides, the Slytherin girls that own a part of the Sirius share sought revenge on you embarrassing their ex-boyfriends. I suppose making the boys embarrassed somehow dragged the girls' reputations down the drain as well."

            ". . . and for the finale, the pictures of Hogwarts!" someone shouted breaking the austere spell around Sirius and Lily. The room suddenly got filled with groans, moan, and sighs of either admiration or exasperation. While the female population swoon at the pictures of a playfully stern Sirius, the Slytherins moaned at the unfortunate twist of events in which their embarrassing events were splashed all over Great Hall for students to reminisce about and for the younger students to be in awe of.

            The sudden change of "acts" helped Sirius return to his usual joking manner. Taking wild bows in the middle of hall and jumping on the Gryffindor table to do a celebratory jig, the Marauder embraced the humiliation gallantly and proceeded to get more admirers as well. If the friends of those unfortunate girls didn't act soon enough, each would have been sent to the hospital wing for a concussion for falling on the floor instead of just swooning.

            Among the exclamations of the brilliance of Sirius Black, shouted for James Potter also appeared. Since neither boy was ever without each other, James's face got plastered around the floating pictures as well.

            "What do you think you are doing, Potter?" Sirius declared menacingly. "Why are you in my small moment of fame?" James merely smirked at his friends and gave a flirtatious wink to some star crossed fourth year. The action made Moira clutch his arm possessively and quickly ended the fun of the leader of the Marauders.

            But Sirius didn't allow things to end such way, especially when James retreated by acting like a domesticated puppy. He skipped over to Lily and placed a loud and wet kiss on the girl's cheek.

            "I am still the better looking one because I've got Lily, so ha!" with neither wanting to lose the playful banter, James pulled himself out of his girlfriend's clutches and sauntered over to the redhead.

            "I am so hurt Lily, did you truly betray me so?" Lily blushed as she was squished between two popularly considered eligible bachelors. "Oh well, at least I still get a date with her to Hogsmeade, so ha!" The argument made the predicted turn to downright immaturity and silliness.

            "Don't think so Potter, I get a date with her first," Remus cutted in. "Besides, Jon actually approved." He asked for Lily's hand and led the girl to the Gryffindor table – more like dragged her. "So I suppose Lily thinks I am better looking."

            Suddenly noticing all the attention placed on her, Lily dragged herself out of the grasps of all the boys. "Excuse me, but I don't think anyone of you is good looking to my standards, so I'll be off!" 

"Wait Lily, remember our little meeting so you get your humilation moment too!" James reminded with a too-gleeful smile. Lily nodded and with a quick goodbye to Jon and Aleia and a nod to the professors' table, she walked out of the hall in which all hell broke loose and the Marauders continued their childish banter over who was the best out of the four of them. Having heard this argument too many times already, the rest of the students resumed their breakfast chattering about what had happened and the new ideas of providing entertainment.

~*~*~

This was bad and short, I know. But I was seriously stuck on the whole friendly humiliation thing. Well, bear with me and I promise I will reveal Lily's secret to the rest in maybe two or three chapters. After all, the fun must come out sometime. ^^ heehee.

**Thank yous:**

Li-chan: healthy dose of embarrassment? I don't think Sirius really could get embarrassed at all. Maybe from a meeting from his grandmother, hmm, that just might come up later. As for ideas, any are fine. I just need things to jumpstart with. I actually got this one from one of my tiny middle school friends who contributed to the Sirius-Cow thing too.

DRUIDGIRL: No, it wasn't rude. I think I actually needed that kick in the derriere to get that chapter out. As for updating faster, I don't really want to rush the quality of what I write since posting what I feel is a lousy piece of writing kind of gives me long guilt trip and squishes the muses. If you would like to expedite the process, send me some ideas. That would certainly get things out faster. I tend to have a hard time ignoring plot bunnies.

Silver Witch: Glad to see you like this story as well. I am very flattered and every time I read your review, I get a warm fuzzy feeling and pray that my Scarlet Letter analysis would be just as impressive to the teacher compared to my earlier poetry analysis. Seriously, AP English classes are not good for one's writing ego. As for Wedding: yeah, stuck on the actual wedding part. I think I may have found a way of getting past the little block, but it's still unsatisfactory.

Malferz: Getting Lily and James closer would mean getting Moira out of the picture. Hmm, I have a way planned already, but it would probably take awhile for Lily and James to actually get together. We'll see, maybe some action in the next chapter.

Yami's Girl Forever: Thank you for the compliment on characterization! ^^ Well, writing faster? How about some ideas?

ChickoftheDarkMoon: Thank you! I like the word . . . fantabulous.

Pokey: Thanks. So, you aren't a little miffed that I made Lily a model-y type? I got a few ehs from my friends since it was a bit weird to view Lily as.

JerseyGirl03: Of course people will realize she is a model. I am just not certain when yet. There's two situations planned . . . and I am not telling yet. ^^

flamin-phyinix: Not very soon, but I did update, right? Well, if you would like an automated alert thing, I have a little bloggy thing for writing that will alert you if I updated something. The only inconvenience would be alerting you also when I have updated other stories, too. Though on the other hand, you wouldn't have the problem of me forgetting to e-mail you.

starborn: No problem, I don't usually hold grudges if you don't review every chapter. I know some people are busy. As for the selling people idea, maybe my school got it from babysitters' club. I am not sure, but we are selling our seniors next Monday. I think I am buying one very tomboyish friend and making her wear a dress for a week as well as baking us cookies.

Lololchik: Just a little sooner than Thanksgiving. ^^ Of course James will be with Lily, otherwise where would Harry come from?

Pristine: Thanks! And if you are reading this, I am assuming you bumped into it again. ^^ Now why don't you agree with James having three siblings? I sort of pictured him as a male with too much female attention, at least before the fifth book came out. And since this was written way before the latest installment of HP was published, yeah, it sort of drifted from canon. Hope you don't mind the change. =P

Well, let's cross our fingers and wish my history essay will be completed before Thanksgiving so I could post another chapter in November, ok?


	6. Young Wizards and Witches Commission

**Mélange  
**  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


~*~*~

Chapter Six: Young Wizards and Witches Commission Within weeks of the Prefect Sale, Lily became an icon of Hogwarts like the Marauders, the quidditch stars, and the of course, Aleia Potter. The meeting with James basically was the spark that set off her celebrity status. In the midst of a teasing session between the owner and the servant, a third person had walked upon the planning session. 

            The third person being Moira, James's girlfriend.

            The planning session being the part where James tickled Lily into succumbing to his demands no matter how silly and outrageous the demands were.

            "James?" Moira asked when she walked in on the scene of James cornering Lily and tickled her. "Ookay," the girl mumbled after five seconds of awkward silence. "Well, Sirius and Remus wanted you to settle one of their debates and I was wondering if you could help me with transfiguration . . ." the three people each looked at one another. "But seeing as you are busy, I'll be off."

            By the next week, news got around that James brushed off his girlfriend for extra time with Lily Evans, the girl he bought with the gorgeous red hair and sparkling eyes of an indescribably beautiful shade of green. Everywhere Lily had walked for the first four days of the week, people, especially girls, whispered. It was on Friday where James groveled at the feet of Moira and Lily had to perform her act by the director James did the whispers stop.

            The demand from James was actually asking Lily for help to tease Snape. While the Marauders did buy the poor Slytherin, the only request of him was to take the pranks like a man and just deal with the humility. On Lily's part, she was to charm Snape's hair frizzy, add rue to his sallow cheeks, and send him a varied version of the tickling charm to send the Slytherin prefect into a sort of dance depending on what cue word was said.

            Whenever people said class, Snape would have to tango with the nearest male for three minutes. Upon hearing date – which was quite often since the following weekend was Hogsmeade weekend – Snape had to do a jazz number to one of the Chicago musicals. If someone said the word the, the poor boy had to ballroom dance with the nearest person for five minutes.

            It wasn't long before people found out what the cue words were so the Slytherin prefect had to dance nearly every second. For lunch, he had locked himself in his room but the Slytherins that shouted for him to get out obviously had to use "the", so Snape had to open the door and ballroom dance with one of the peoples outside his door.

            The professors knew that joke performed by Lily, ordered by James, and planned out by the Marauders would disrupt class and considering it was Friday, everyone just let that one prank slip by. After all, none of the professors wanted to punish Lily but they couldn't find evidence to get the Marauders in trouble.

~*~*~

            "Lily?" one of the Ravenclaw girls called, interrupting the redhead's reading time with the book James lent her. "James's girlfriend is asking for you." Lily looked up owlishly when she heard a somewhat shy greeting in front of her from someone with blonde hair.

            "I am Moira Ceasa. James introduced us at the Prefect Sale," the Gryffindor continued. Lily looked up from the book with a smile.

            "Hello, how may I help you?"

            "Well, I figured is should take the advice of some of the other girls and ask you about, you know, girl stuff." Moira fiddled with her fingers in discomfort, so Lily got out of her seat.

            "Let's go to my room."

            Walking up some stairs, Lily led the blonde to her very own room and motioned for the other girl to sit.

            "Well, what do you need help on?" Lily asked cocking her head to the side. "You look perfectly fine. In fact, I had quite a few girls tell me how they wished they were like you." The compliment made Moira blush.

            "I wanted a change in style. All the makeup makes me feel fake and plastered." It was a reasonable request. Eventually the makeup wearers would realize the insincerely of all the powders and pastes.

            "That should be easy. If you don't feel very comfortable with not using any makeup, you can just use some foundation, small bits of blush, light eye lining, and it should be fine." The redhead paused in her diagnosis. The Gryffindor smiled hesitantly, wondering if Lily was going to say more. 

"You have a small dimple when you smile, so put a little bit of blush on your cheeks to accent them. If you aren't very happy with the shape of your eyes, just outline it only slightly different without going over them too much to get a more favorable shape. That should be all."

Lily had hoped that Moira would be gone so she could get back to her own little world of academics and personal thoughts, but the girl remained.

"Lily," the other started, "if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about cosmetics and appearances? You sound like one of those teen witch magazines, those people who write beauty tips in _Himerus_."

"Himerus?" Lily asked, confused. "As in one those the Greek nymph or goddess that represents lust and desire?" The uncertain smile turned into one of grimace as she said the connotation of the name. Moira laughed at the naiveté of Lily.

"No, it's a magazine for teen witches. They give fashion advice and such. Its one of those girly magazines." Lily still looked confused at the explanation. "You know, they rank the most eligible bachelors under 30?" Not wanting to spend more time talking about teen magazines and not feeling particularly friendly with James's girlfriend, Lily merely smiled as though she understood what Moira was talking about. It wasn't as though Moira was a bad person over all. If she were, why would James be dating her anyhow? No, Moira was definitely a girl most people liked and admire. But for some reason, the way the other girl acted as though she was much better than Lily and coming to ask for help was something like mocking her.

"I am so sorry, but I have to be in library for a tutoring session," Lily said finally getting a suitable excuse. It was sort of true. She did have a tutoring session with one of the younger kids whose Charms trouble ranged from causing his wand to malfunction to shrinking Professor Flitwick. The only problem was the tutoring session was half an hour away.

_But if people do ask, I could say I was doing research for helping the boy._

~*~*~

            The tutoring session had gone well. With Lily's help, the boy was able to get the basics of Charms, which he usually messed up by adding a barely noticeable way in the swish and flick motion of most Charms spells. The success gotten by those who had Lily's help instantly made the redhead a school icon, of a sort other than popular. While she was envied by many from the concentrated attention given to her by the Marauders, Aleia, and the Quidditch teams of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw because of her friendship with those named, she was with James Potter in being the top students in Hogwarts that was widely known by all students.

            "Lily!" Aleia called one day dashing into the Ravenclaw common room. It seemed as though Jon had decided to give the older girl the password to Gryffindor princess.

            "Hey Aleia," Lily replied. "What are you doing here? Jon is at the Quidditch pitch. I think he is trying to torture the team again. At least they still have two days to rest before the actual game against Slytherin."

            "Yeah," Aleia laughed along. "Anyhow, I came to get you for an emergency meeting. My dad is here with information on the ICW's youth program, you know, the one I talked about in one of the earlier meetings." Lily grabbed her Hogwarts robes and followed Aleia out. "Okay, now to find James."

            "Find him?" the redhead exclaimed. It was very well known that the Marauders have a tendency to hide. It was nearly impossible to find them at times other then classes and meals because they would off in some odd room planning the next pranks or something.

            "Well, I got you first because you were the easiest to find compared to James: you would be either the Ravenclaw tower, Quidditch pitch, or the library. As for James, he is a like a rat that knows all the secrets tunnels of Hogwarts." Aleia ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Well, Little Brother was not in the Gryffidor tower. I had check there already. He obviously wasn't at the Quiddtich pitch because Ravenclaw is using it. I don't know were else he would be."

            "Did you ask Remus, Sirius or Peter?" Lily provided, trying to be helpful. She wasn't even aware why she and James needed to see the Minister of Magic.

            "I did," Aleia said with a sigh. "Well, how about you check the library and I'll check the kitchen. Then we will meet by McGonagall's room and proceed to the Astronomy Tower together."

            "Why together?" Aleia looked at the younger girl as though she was insane.

            "Why together?" she repeated. "Would you like to witness a couple too engrossed in snogging?"

            "Right, I'll go to the library. Let's hope we won't have to find them at the Astronomy Tower," Lily replied with a sick stomach. The last time she walked in on something of that sort, the couple was about to get shirtless. But it was what happened when all the students lived in one castle were the romantic spot was the Astronomy Tower in which astronomy students had to use for their homework. It was morally wrong for the redhead, but the rest of the school could careless if they offended Lily because of their rambunctious behavior.

            Lily greeted the librarian with a small smile and walked towards the bookshelves and the study area scanning for a messy haired boy with glasses and a shiny prefect badge.

            To her disgust and not much of a surprise, James and his girlfriend were a bit engrossed with each other's mouths behind some bookshelves. Apparently the library was now a place for orgies. Feeling embarrassed and piqued, Lily coughed and gagged at the same time.

            "Oh Lily!" James declared with a blush while Moira seemed annoyed at the interruption. The girl did take Lily's advice as using simple amounts of makeup.

            "Aleia said your father is here with information on the youth commission thing and she wants you to go with her." Lily watched the rather humorous showing of James trying to untangle himself from his girlfriend. The blush on the Marauder's face grew redder as he struggled to free himself. With a quick peck on Moira's face, James dragged Lily out the door of the library.

            "James," Lily started with an embarrassed smile, "You've got lipstick on you." James made a showing of trying to get the red color off. That was the end of the conversation. Both were embarrassed about what happened before to act as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, at least nothing uncomfortable since it was common to see James and his girlfriend get quite comfortable with each other. For Lily, the library would never be the same place for her again. Not after the rather shocking view that showed what should happen in private.

            "Where is my dad?" James asked when he noticed they had passed the hall to get to the headmaster's office.

            "I don't know," Lily replied still walking and not looking at James. "We're getting Aleia by McGonagall's office. Then she will lead us to your father."

            Aleia was already by the classroom door when the two sixth years arrived. The older girl immediately stopped her pacing and walked towards James with her wand brandished threateningly.

            "James!" Aleia exclaimed like a normal annoyed older sister. "Do I always need to spend at least an hour looking for you?" Lily turned to look at the accused party and noticed he stood in place, listening to his sister's complaint halfheartedly. "Are you even listening to me?" Aleia hissed after James had no reaction to her long rant.

            "Where's Dad?" The older Potter growled and threw up her hands in frustration. Taking Lily by the arm, Aleia walked off not bothering to check if her brother was actually following her.

            "When you found him, he wasn't doing any embarrassing, right?" Making the smart decision to not reply, Lily merely walked with Aleia in compliance with whatever the Gryffindor was ranting about – though it was mainly concerning James.

~*~*~

            "Hello Aleia," an elderly man that James had a great resemblance to greeted as he excused himself from tea with Professor Dumbledore. "Did your little brother give you a hard time again?"

            "Excuse me, Dad," James cut in with a pout. "It wasn't my fault she got lost. It was Lily who found me this time." Suddenly all the attention was turned the redhead in by the door of Dumbledore's office. "Meet Lily Evans. A sixth year Ravenclaw and fellow prefect."

            "Hello Miss Evans," Minister Potter said amiably. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Andre Potter, the Minister of Magic in England." The man struck out his hand in accord with common, formal courtesy, which Lily did comply to even though she wanted to leave the room then. She had thought the ICW thing called for all prefects with her and James being the last ones to be alerted. When she noticed the meeting seemed more like a family reunion for the Potters, Lily wanted to sneak out of the room so she wouldn't feel like she was intruding.

            "So, about the ICW commission for young wizards and witches," the minister began. "Since Hogwarts is the only school of magic in England, the students for the youth commission would all come from this school. According to the recommendations from the professors, it seems as though James and Miss Evans should represent England in this first commission." The minister didn't look up but looked at a stack of papers that Lily assumed were the teacher recommendation. "Both of you are smart and seem very sociable and could represent our country well."

            _Well, that was blunt. Whatever happened to the tact of politicians? Besides, this recommendation thing doesn't seem very democratic. There's quite a lot of students much more sociable than me and probably could represent England better too._

"What exactly is the commission about?" Lily asked. Apparently Lily was the least knowledgeable in the aspect of the logistics of the commission. Aleia was giving James threatening looks of warning while James smirked at his sister's lack of faith in his ability to act civil. On the other hand, Professor Dumbledore had another one of his knowing gleams about the pairing of her and James. Considering they have just begun interacting with each other, there was still a high chance that she would not get along with James very well. For one thing, James was a lot more exuberant in social events whereas Lily would take solitary confinement over a fancy party.

            "Basically it is like a ICW for the youths of our society. There would be a male and female representative from the participating countries. I believe China and Japan are the East Asian countries. France, Germany, Spain, and Belgium were chosen to participate as well. In the Americas, United States and Canada are the only ones so far. The Latin American countries have not yet decided on whether to send their students over," the minister named off.

            "What you would do is go to decision making meetings with the representatives during the two-month long period. This program's goal is to bring a wide alliance between youths of the different parts of the wizarding world. We plan on expanding the participants if it is successful this time."

            "Would the meeting be like a debate?" James asked finally seeming less Marauder-like. The minister nodded as he sipped his tea.

            "The commission would be held in Hogwarts this time," Professor Dumbledore added, finally joining the conversation. "The students would live in whatever house they would feel comfortable in during their stay. They would continue their studies with the Hogwarts students and some of the weekends and after school time would be used to hold meetings."

            "Would our legislation be real?" James asked with a smile. "The agreements we make could actually be implemented?"

            "Well, if the laws are actually usable, then yes," the minister replied with a knowing grin. "But if you plan on making every Friday a pranking day, I highly doubt the ICW would approve of that, am I correct Headmaster?"

            Dumbledore had laughed at the example. "Unfortunately yes. It certainly would be entertaining to do so, but I fear things may get out of hand." James threw his hands in defeat and plumped his mass to the ground with a huff. 

_How childish, yet this is the most eligible bachelor? And better yet, the professors actually thought he was capable? I was sure the head of Slytherin would do anything and everything to make sure one of the Marauders won't be a rep._

            "So, would you accept the role of being the representative for England?" the minister asked the two sixth years.

            "Sure!"

            "Um, wouldn't Aleia be better for the job?" Lily inquired hoping her subtle message would get passed on. "I mean, she is much better with interacting with people then me and of course, she's much more used to the international environment."

            "Are you kidding?" Aleia asked, visibly shocked but also as though she was scheming something. One could hear the wheels turn in her head. "I would kill my little brother, and since that would send me to Azkaban, I don't think so."

            "But . . ." Lily nearly whined. She really didn't want to be in the spotlight, not after what happened before Hogwarts. Certainly this was on a much smaller scale, but it doesn't mean the others wouldn't make fun of her. It was awful enough to have the Marauders notice her appearance, during the Prefect Sale. She really didn't want more people to just see the skin-deep Lily. To combat physical attributes, she would have to be witty, and that would mean she must be outspoken and such . . . like James.

            _Speak your mind and people would know the real you . . . easier said then done. Whatever happened to actions speak louder than words? Oh right, when modeling became a career and actors and actresses could be influential by being someone else._

            "No buts," James retorted with one hand his hip and the other with its index finger pointed and shaking. "I don't care. You'll be joining me in this commission no matter what. I wouldn't hesitate to use my ownership powers to force you. If that doesn't work, it would be one of the three mandatory obligations from me" The reminder of the fact that Lily wrinkle her nose in dislike. The Marauders should be known as the stubborn as mule pranksters, not popular, good-looking mischief-makers.

            "James, if you are that demanding when you get married, I would feel bad for your wife," Aleia retorted. When Lily seemed to look hopeful, the female Potter turned and mirrored James's stance. "That doesn't mean I think you shouldn't do that. Lily, it would be a good on your résumé no matter what you do." At that persuasion, Lily retraced her refusal but still decided to never accept.

            "Gosh Lily, even something academic won't do? Well, Jamsey," Aleia continued, "so about that mandatory obligations for Lily . . ."

~*~*~

            By the end of the usual six days for rumors to start and school news get passed around, the entire school buzzed with the idea that there would be students from other countries around. While many imagined what each of the foreign students would seem like, the fact that Lily Evans and James Potter were going to represent Hogwarts was also on the mind of the students. It seemed like a fairy tale blessing to stick a shy Lily Evans with the charismatic James Potter. That would seem like the perfect "opposites attract" pair. The fact that Aleia actually liked the redhead also seemed like Lily Evans would be the next girlfriend of the marauding captain. Unfortunately, those speculations didn't settle well for Moira Ceasa, the current girlfriend of the said leader.

            "James got mad at Moira's jealousy and dumped her!" soon followed the previous school news in six days. Certainly James Potter and Moira Ceasa had been dating on and off since the second half of fourth year, but the other girls during that period of time never got the approval of the public – Hogwarts student body. Since the breakup this time was caused by a redhead that _was _gorgeous and had a brain quicker than the Gryffindor girl, the Hogwarts populous had assumed James wasn't going to get back to his long time girlfriend because Lily Evans seemed better.  Most girls sought that as an opportunity to flirt with James without Moira and her entourage seeking revenge later on. For the others, those who favored the other Marauders over James, the group's chosen best course of action was befriending Lily, or at least get to know the girl better.

            "Hello Lily," random people would greet the Ravenclaw redhead in the halls, during meals, and after school. The Ravenclaw common room suddenly became a lot more social due to the fact that the house of bookworms had a beautiful and smart prefect whose talents spread over athletics, academics, and appearing fashionable.

            After a few days of speculation, Lily decided she couldn't stand superficial greetings anymore and wanted her old peaceful common room back. The chaos in the Ravenclaw wing didn't really die down with the new exclamation around school that the Ravenclaw quidditch captain was going to go on a date with Aleia Potter for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. The fact that the two had bought each other – sort of, with outside help – during the Prefect Sale was another one of those popularly acclaimed relationship blessings. Lily was happy for her psuedo-brother's advancement in male/female relationships, but she had problems of her own. There was another wave of males asking for a date with her and girls trying to be her friend because of the fact that she was a friend of the Marauders and a cohort of the Potters and she did have the pure skin, majestic hair that everyone sees so often on commercials and other advertisements.

Hogwarts felt like her old life too much. 

She was going to bring up the complaint during the Hogsmeade trip that the Marauders had forced on her. Sirius said it was a way to make all the members feel equal since Lily Evans would go on a date with all of them. Of course, both Remus and James brought out the point that if Lily was going to Hogsmeade with all four of the Marauders, it wouldn't really be considered a date.

            "Yes it would. If this isn't a date, then it would be like saying polygamists aren't really married to their wives!" Sirius retorted. 

            "Sirius," Remus began shaking his head, "For some countries, those marriages aren't considered lawful – "

            "Being unlawful doesn't mean they aren't married!"

            "To be officially married is to be wedded under the protection of the law!" James declared exasperated. Ever since he had a fight with Moira about Lily, which resulted in the statement along the lines of "if you don't like my friend then we're over", he was short tempered and frustrated nearly all the time.

            "But – " Sirius complained. Lily couldn't bear to hear this debate any longer. Every time she tried to pacify the three arguing friends, they all brushed her off while Peter just told her to leave them along because fighting was a way of affection.

            The discussion of whether Lily going to Hogsmeade with all of the Marauders was a date had lasted from the boys waiting for her by the Ravenclaw common room through the walk to the wizarding town and was still going on when the students had reached the destination for fifteen minutes. _Okay, the next brick wall I see is going to be the resting place for my head._

            "Why are you two so intent on not dating Lily?" Sirius proclaimed suddenly. "Do you not like her?" Everyone whirled his or her head to face Sirius as though he was insane. The logic really did not make sense regarding the debate.

            "Siri, we like Lily, but that doesn't mean we would date her," James placated. He then turned to the object of the discussion, Lily. "No offense." Lily didn't really pay attention to the discussion anymore. The group was in Three Broomsticks and had ordered their butterbeers. Since there were no brick in sight, the redhead decided to bash her forehead on the table to get rid of her annoyance at being discussed as though she wasn't there as well as the frustration brought by the fact that she was a friend of the Marauders. None of the arguers noticed their objection of discussion was trying to bruise her forehead. Peter was the only sane one to comfort Lily and coax her to not damage her intelligent gift called the brain by getting a concussion.

            "Why not?" Obviously as Sirius starts losing a debate, he pouts. Just as he pouted whenever Aleia brushed off his pick-up lines. 

            "Erm, guys?" Lily interrupted with her face on the table. "Can we just stop arguing whether this is a date or not? Personally I think the fact that if I were to date all of you, I would be a floozy, and that's not a very good adjective to describe me. So if you would stop thinking as though I'm merely a girl and just get it into your THICK, STUBBORN skulls that I am in fact, your friend as well – at least I hope so – so please stop it. You're giving me a migraine!" 

The expressions on the faces of each of the Marauders did not illustrate the effect she wanted. Sirius was smiling goofily and cooing. Remus did something similar although he didn't coo and it wasn't like him to smile goofily. But the fact of the matter was Remus had the look of someone admiring a cute, chubby cherub. Peter, on the other hand, was trying to stop himself from laughing, for the fact that there was an oval red mark on Lily's forehead because she was hitting her head against the table. James's expression was similar to Sirius's, only less insane-looking and he didn't really coo, just cocked his head to one side and sighed.

            "You look cute," all four males declared unanimously. With a groan, the redhead turned her face away and proceeded to squash her nose instead. At least she still had blissfully oblivious friends at Hogwarts to ease the strain of society even if they would drive her insane with their antics.

~*~*~

_Winter Planning for me, Omnifarious:_

_Ack, so I updated not quite exactly on time. I was out of town for Friday and Saturday and Thursday was spent with my makeshift big family in the US – my best friend and her family._

_This chapter seemed a bit messy, but yeah . . . I don't trust my own opinion very well since I am sort of sick, like at the point where one could get sick or could not depending on how well they take of themselves. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am going to have to put this on hold for a few weeks, as The Wedding of the Boy Hero must be completed by Christmas. Since I'll be on a trip to California on Christmas Eve._

_The good news is that I would be writing Mélange and my own original idea(s) – found at -- during winter break. Although I won't have Internet access, I would have my computer with me so I could edit my webpage as well. So on January 3rd or 4th, go to my webpage – -- to read what I have written during break. I doubt I would have much time to upload the chapters (yep, ambitious goal) of this story up by then. After all, school starts the Monday following the 3rd of January. But the good thing is that this story gets precedence once my H/G story is done if everything goes according to plan. I feel so guilty not updating it. The sad thing is that I actually have another non-MWPP/L plot cooking, but to balance that, I do have a vignette that's actually canon, again. I think the vignette would go with Friday Afternoon._

Thanks to all whose reviewed. The feedback raises my expectations of how I should write and do write, and sometimes to kick me in gear with writing even if it postpones homework . . .

Okay, personal responses:

**JerseyGirl03**: Well, I promise I will be better about updating. There's probably no way of being worse than how I am now, unless I choose to not continue the story, but not really. Why would you want to know the name of the magazine anyhow? I did give out one name in the story . . . if that helps.

**Phredtheflyingmonkey**: Thanks for your review. Like the name, wish monkeys could actually fly. ^^

**Horse-Obssesed**: Magazine people entering in the story? Well, the soonest being the next chapter. It really depends on how the plot bunnies are scheming.

**Pristine**: Oh I am so sorry! Please don't forget me, whines the story and Omnifarious. ^^ Yes, the last chapter was short. Too short, but this one is long. 9.5 Word pages. Sort of my usual length, I think. With lots more action then before, and of course, set ups for the following chapters. As for the mystery between James and Lily, well, I personally think relationships aren't that easy and James Potter wasn't a sleazy guy who has a flavor of the week. Now, doesn't that make things harder? Yeah, I guess it was part of my goal, in my subconscious, to drive readers crazy with my ploys. Now, wouldn't it be interesting if Lily and James never got together in this story? You know, you ought to leave your e-mail because this reply is going to get really long.

Alright a couple of points to address:

At this point, Lily won't have a boyfriend. I don't think she's really brave enough to face the fact that she must trust others with her emotions and heart at this point. Perhaps a little bit later on.

James's siblings would not be Mary Sues considering they won't be dating the original characters and such. The point of the poor guy having so many sisters is to set up humor. More of the sibling teasing about James and his future in the love part of life. If I ever make a character seem Mary Sue-ish, feel free to give me a warning. Since the definition of a Mary Sue character vary with nearly everyone, just tell me what I'm doing that making a character a Mary Sue or Gary Stu.

**marina eyes**: I guess it's good that the wait isn't four months long?

**devils-angel16**: Um, Lily being famous, I wouldn't really say it goes that far. I'd say many people would recognize her face. As for that, well, possibly next chapter or maybe a little later. Like I wrote earlier, it really depends on the plot bunnies. 

**Lololchik**: Goody! You found it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough for all that work.


	7. Hide and Go Seek

**Mélange  
**  
Full Summary: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being on magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


~*~*~

Chapter Seven: Hide and Go Seek  
            Right after the Halloween feast, the prefects had divided into groups for the preparation of the Yule Ball. There was a group for decorations, a group for organization of the Great Hall, a group for food, and a secret group for keeping the Marauders from pranking the entire school. The last group had three members: the creator, Aleia; and its two other members, Lily and Jon. Unfortunately for Lily she was forced to deal with the Marauders when she had been trying to dodge the mischievous group since the Hogsmeade trip. It just wasn't normal when four guys tell her she was cute while they were arguing whether or not she was on a date with all four of them. 

            "Come on Lily!" Aleia called out. "I managed to blackmail my little brother about the pranks he and his friends would be using during the ball. We need to find counter-curses to all of them so we don't have to be depend on those juvenile delinquents to free people." Lily looked up from her homework and followed Aleia. The initial plan was for Lily to talk to the Marauders, but when she commiserated to Aleia about how insane the group was, the older girl gladly took over since Lily had to deal with James to the Young Wizard and Witches Commission.

            "You know," Lily started when they were walking to the head boy's room, "how do we know if what James gave you was the real list?" Aleia smirked.

            "Well, I did threaten James with Lisa Pomben," the Gryffindor whispered with a wide smile. "The girl had the largest crush on James since third year and had tried so many times to get a kiss from him. It ranged from various ploys to get James and her under the mistletoe . . . to another way of getting him under the mistletoe," Aleia finished with a frown. "I s'pose the girl isn't that bright."

            "So?" Lily asked. James's school persona seemed like the type of person who would like the female attention. He probably could manipulate the poor girl somehow with his supposed charm and wit. So the threatening James with a female would be like telling the cat that if he ate the bird, he would get a large jar of milk.

            "He's actually very afraid of her," Aleia continued. "There is a New Years charity ball coming up with the ministry and well, James promised Lisa a little while back that she could be his date to a ball if he couldn't find one." Lily gawked in shock. Surely the girl could not have been that stupid to agree. Lily did not remember any situation in which James Potter couldn't find a date.

            "Couldn't he easily find another girl to be his date for this ball?" she asked. "I mean, look at the long list of girl he had dated in Hogwarts. I am sure all of them would like to have a second chance." Aleia laughed heartily.

            "My dear Lily, the charity ball is a very big event. People there either have class, pedigree, brains, or money. Whoever James takes to the ball shows how our family is like. Since he is the only son, the job of keeping up the image rests on his shoulders. He can't bring a bimbo to the ball.

"Oh poor him," Aleia added sarcastically.

            "I see," Lily replied feeling sorry for James even though Aleia seemed apathetic.

            "Don't even feel sorry for the little brat," Aleia continued with a knowing look towards Lily. "He may seem like the furry little teddy bear to the female population, but he's truly the devious little brother. Anyhow, money brings responsibilities as Carnegie said earlier in the century."

            "Yeah," Lily mumbled. So money had been a luxury of the Potters for a rather long time. Perhaps that was why James and Sirius seemed so free in discussions about using money. Her family only became well to do after her modeling contract and various promotions for both her parents.

            "Okay, we're meeting in Jon's head boy quarters for privacy and such. James would think I went there because he's my boyfriend and probably snog for the entire time, but of course, we're planning on how to ruin their little plans." Lily scratched her head at Aleia's twisted logic. They requested for a list of pranks planned for the ball so James would suspect something. Even with a threat concerning Lisa Pomben, the Marauders could still pull something at the ball.

            "Erm, Aleia?" Lily asked when they were at the door. "How exactly are we planning this?"

            "It's simple, I'll explain more when we are sure no one is listening," Aleia replied knocking on Jon's door. The head boy greeted Lily with a hug and moved onto his girlfriend with a hug, a kiss, and the whole ordeal when one greets his girlfriend. "Okay," the Gryffindor girl continued breathily, "Lily, do you mind putting a silencing charm around the room so we can guarantee that no one would be listening?" The redhead took the chance to get away.

            Seeing Jon and Aleia together was like seeing James with his girlfriends, only more uncomfortable since Jon was Lily's surrogate brother. It was just plain disconcerting for one to see her brother kissing the breath out of his girlfriend. Kind of like thinking one's parents were sexually active creature. Ugh!

            "You done?" Lily asked Jon wryly, not looking at the couple.

            "Well, that was a good show!" Aleia exclaimed with a smile, making Lily turn a shade of neon pink. "Once Lily walked out with that shade of red on her cheeks, people wouldn't suspect a thing. Now, about the pranks . . ."

            They worked on the counter-spells for all of the Marauder's pranks and thought of precautionary actions so a widespread prank wouldn't actually affect a large portion of the student body. Jon acted as the dummy for all the pranks while Lily and Aleia tweaked the counter-spells for the perfect reversal, or as close as they could get so Madame Pomfrey's job would be easier. After every experiment, Aleia would kiss Jon as the payment. The kisses lasted longer and seemed more like snogging session particularly when Jon got stuck as something strange since the counter-spells weren't effective.

            "Um, well," stammered Lily when her brother and Aleia seemed too engrossed in their relationship. "Bye! And dinner's in an hour!" With a mad dash to her dorm, Lily unintentionally slammed the head boy's door causing everyone to stare at the brief scene of an entangled Aleia and Jon. Walking briskly to her room with the entire Ravenclaw staring at her, Lily attempted to bury her thoughts in her studies again. Her mental maturity was not high enough to adjust to thinking about boys and girls being engaged in _sensual_ activities. It was fine for people she didn't know well do be kissing from daybreak to twilight, but it was plain wrong for Jon and Aleia of all people to be doing that. Maybe in private, but snogging completely unguarded in front of Lily was wrong.

            It just was wrong. Period.

            And gross too.

            Ew.

~*~*~

            Thankfully that one meeting settled the major problems of lessening the impact of Marauder pranks. Jon, Aleia, and Lily didn't have another long meeting in secret anymore; they met briefly to go over everyone's responsibilities. Lily was to play the role of the main emergency nurse since her charms skills were impeccable. Under the load of homework, tutoring sessions due to James's advertisement, occasional measly tasks for James (i.e. a cookie, help with charms regarding pranking, random tips on how to understand women, spying on Aleia), and the role of learning all the reversal spells for Marauder pranks, Lily successfully postponed contact with Marauders unless mandatory.

            The self-imposed exile worked to diminish Lily's temporary popularity among the students. It was difficult for people to find Lily Evans unless they were in class or at meals. All the other times, the Ravenclaw would spend the time in her room rather than the library. 

            "Lily!" James shouted when she tried to make her daily escape back to the Ravenclaw common room after dinner. "Remember? We have a prefects' meeting. Right now, after dinner." Lily wrinkled her nose in dislike and turned to face James. "Come on. We haven't really talked in awhile." At that comment, Lily stiffened immediately. Somehow she felt small, like she was a three-year-old caught with a stolen cookie with James being the imposing giant requesting for her to pay.

            "So how have you been?" James asked. "I barely see you at all. Every time I do see you is for a glimpse before you leave the Great Hall for you common room. I've tried to get Aleia to tell me the password, but she wouldn't. And during classes, I couldn't just walk up to you and just talk because the professors would be teaching."

            "I've had stuff here and there," Lily replied. "So I guess I've been a bit detached from the rest of the world."

            "I know, with the Christmas Ball coming up and all. I've been busier than normal as well." Lily eyed James suspiciously. Did he know what she, Aleia, and Jon were planning? Or were they designing new pranks for the ball?

            "Planning more pranks?" Lily teased to be on the safe side. She might as well "spy" on James to see if the Marauders were gaining new ammunition.

            "What do you take me for?" James gasped, clutching his heart. "I'm wounded Lily. I really am. You do realize that I intend on being head boy." Lily rolled her eyes at James's lousy attempt at being dramatic.

            "Right Potter," Lily mumbled sarcastically. "And all those charms help you asked of me were _so_ related to the actual class." The stab to make James admit outright he was planning something for the Yule Ball seemed to hit the target as the Gryffindor shifted uneasily.

            "You know," James started loudly with Lily smiling at him coyly. Her smile was deliberate yet held a glimmer of innocence that made James wonder if he was being paranoid. It was the effect Lily was searching for. "You know," he started again, "the job of decorating is rather difficult. I had to endure a long lecture from my mother about tasteful, sophisticated decoration compared to gaudy, exaggerated seasonal themes." Lily's expression didn't waver.

            "Holy cow!" Sirius exclaimed from the background. "Now that's sexy look." The shout caused all the students to stare at Sirius, James, and Lily. The redhead cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What was the nut talking about? Before she could shake off the comment, someone else decided to open his mouth.

            "And that would be sizzling," Remus added with a smirk to add to his more sophisticated look compared to the rugged Sirius.

            "Yeah, if only you were dressed in something more form fitting than the school uniform," Sirius added. Lily stared at the two Marauders shaking her head. Students had seen the Marauders say how handsome and sexy each other were, but Sirius and Remus were looking at Lily instead of at James. All she hoped then was for the prevention of some equally discomforting occasion like the Hogsmead discussion concerning matters of dating.

            "So when were you going to ask her out?" Peter asked making his presence by Sirius and Remus known. 

Lily noticed James glaring at him friends and clenching and unclenching his fist. For the students around them, whispers broke out about James asking Lily out. It didn't seem as though the students would let James and Lily get to their prefect meeting unless James or someone clarified what was going on. The Moira supporters seemed almost furious whereas the James Potter fan were clutching to whatever they could in hopes of James being available for a small while longer, at least so they could have a chance to go to the Yule Ball with him.

"Ahoy!" the angelic voice of Aleia broke up the crowd. Lily thanked all the celestial beings for the perfect timing. "We need out two prefects else the Yule Ball would be crap. Now, for the sake of having a beautiful and enjoyable Yule Ball, please let James out so he could meet with the decorating team and Lily so she could learn decorating charms and partying charms from Flitwick. We only have two weeks before the ball and times is wasting!"

No one had a choice since the older girl grabbed Lily by her arm and James by his collar and dragged the two towards the prefects' meeting room before someone diverted Aleia's attention to somewhere else since Professor McGonagall needed to see her about something.

"Alright you two, please do not head in the direction of the astronomy tower," Aleia instructed before she left. "And Jamie, relax. Now, go to the prefect meeting now since they're waiting for you two. Oh, and don't let Sirius get to the meeting no matter what." Out of the corner of their eyes, James and Lily noticed Aleia glaring at the shadow around the corner. As the older girl walked away, she grabbed the shadowy figure by his ear and twisted.

"Ouch Aleia," the recognizable voice of Sirius squeaked. "It hurts, damn it! My ear is not without feeling!" Aleia jerked her hand. "Ouch!"

"Language Black," Aleia said flatly when Sirius was about to curse like a pirate. The twisting motion turned for him to face the observing and amused Lily and James.

"I swear Aleia," Sirius started but never finished since he _was_ afraid of her. Pouting for a moment, his maniacal smile was back and directed to Lily and James. "Well, Jamie, it's now or never. Lisa Pomben is going to find out sooner or later, even if she attends Beauxbaton." James already had his wand out and placed a strong silencing spell on his friend.

"Now Aleia, he'll be quiet the entire time."

Lily turned to look at James. What were the Marauders talking about? Did they know that the prefects were planning on ruining their fun at the Yule Ball somehow due to Aleia's threat concerning Lisa? And most importantly, did James find a date to something because the Marauders were teasing him about it?

"Huh?" Lily said, as eloquently as possible. The redness on James's cheeks doesn't make the situation easier to assess. In all her years at Hogwarts, it wasn't often she saw the impartial James Potter be so passionate about his image. He usually brushed off what his friends said about him. Any rumors about him being homosexual, controlling, or in any way trying to ruin his Prince Charming image were disregarded by everyone because he always seemed suave about the rumors.

"I know you are quite confused, but I guess I should explain," James began uncomfortable. Since we are already late for the meeting, it doesn't really matter that much." Lily wanted to object; Aleia did say the others were waiting for them. "It's alright. I think they're used to me being late anyhow." Lily rolled her eyes.

"They may be used to you being late, but not me. Now, if you don't mind, why don't we try for fashionably late instead of wondering where the corpse is late?" As she tried to move away, she noticed James seemed put off. "Are you alright?" Lily asked pausing for a bit. The boy shrugged and continued walking.

"It's fine."

Those were the last two words James said to her well into the prefect meeting. Although both of them were on the decorating committee, he seemed to be dodging her the entire night. It was fairly easy for James to try to get away from Lily since the Ravenclaw spent most of the time with Professor Flitwick practicing various charms whereas James and the rest of the team flipped through catalogues searching for good decorating objects.

Lily wasn't sure she felt insulted that James didn't talk to her during the meeting. They weren't really friends yet, more like acquaintances. Two people who were brought together by school functions and mutual friend – Aleia. She shouldn't feel offended in anyway. She really shouldn't.

But he was rude. Just because she wanted to be less late to the meeting didn't give James the right to be short with her. Sure she did seem to ask for an explanation, but they were about to be late. And couldn't James have explained everything to her when they were walking to the prefect meeting? Getting more piqued by the second, Lily was more than happy to return to her room in the Ravenclaw tower of Hogwarts.

"Lily, wait!" James requested as the students dispersed to get back to either their own rooms or monitoring duties. Lily exhaled in annoyance and turned to face James again. Perhaps it was part of her destiny or something to be annoyed with the golden boy of Gryffindor and only son of the Minister of Magic.

"What?"

"Earlier in the evening," James started, with more confidence than the last time he spoke about last night. Lily nodded for him to continue. "Well, I suppose there's a reason for my friends to tease me about asking you out."

"You should have a reason for asking a girl out," Lily retorted impatiently. He had no right to ignore her and then act cuddly with her. The auction did not grant him the power to treat Lily like an object of affection. A stuffed animal might not care if it was thrown across the room to be ignored, but a person was not a stuffed animal. A person had feelings. And that difference must be heeded.

Upon hearing Lily's tone, James flinched and wriggled in discomfort for the second time that night. Lily Evans certainly wasn't an easy sort of girl.

"There's a New Years Ball coming up in the ministry. My family is invited and each of us are allowed to bring a friend." Lily shrugged. It was the ball Aleia spoke of. The one where James might be stuck with a certain Lisa Pomben for an entire night.

"And?" Lily asked stoically. Her lack of concern made James squirm a bit more.

"And I would like you to go with me."

"As a _date_?" The word made James blush. He nodded unsurely.

"If you would like," he said. "Though we could go as friends if this makes you more comfortable."

"And if I say no?" Lily questioned. "And just wondering, who is this Lisa Pomben I've been hearing a lot about lately?" The other flinched while Lily pursed her lips waiting for a reply. She was not going to be some trophy girl for James Potter so he could break a promise to a certain girl. It was about time he learned the debonair ladies man would have his share of retribution.

"Lily, please help me!"

"Why?" Lily wanted to ask, but James must have had some reason for he seemed uncharacteristically desperate.

"Lisa Pomben is a girl who has been obsessed with me for a long time. To get her off my back, I told her I would be her date to the New Years Ball if I could not find a date. Quite frankly, I did not want to tell her no nor did I want give the wrong message. Unfortunately, she seemed to be the type to get the message wrong no matter what."

"James, I am not sure if you've noticed, but you have a knack for sending the wrong message," Lily retorted. "Besides, one night with Lisa isn't anything."

"It's not one night. The ball lasts three nights." Lily's mouth formed an O. So he would have to deal with Lisa for three nights. "Oh, and after the first night, the days following it would be ministry sponsored events." Was she mean enough to sentence James to three nights and two days of Lisa Pomben? From what she had heard of the girl, it would be plain torture to spend such a long time with someone merely obsessed with being you.

"Lily," James continued with a whine. "I can't even hold a decent conversation with her."

"Then why did you promise that in the first place?" Lily asked wonder why James made that stupid decision if he really couldn't handle the girl.

"When I made that decision, the ball wasn't lengthened to two days and three nights. It was only an entire day." Lily didn't budge. She stood her place and stared at James Potter. "Please, please, please, please? Aleia and Jon will be there. And so will Sirius, although I am not sure if that's good news for you. You get to meet all my sisters and see them pick on me all day long. I guess the real prize is to see Athena. She's been wanting to see the girl who's so great at Charms since she's been having some problems with the swish and flick motion."

"Are you sure that a good idea Prongsy?" the ever annoying voice popped out. Lily wondered how he could be so sneaky. It always felt like Sirius Black was spying on their conversations. "I mean, you make it sound like you're taking her to see the family so you two could get married."

"How did you get here?" James demanded. "And who took off my silencing charm?"

Sirius smirked. "A very lovely Hufflepuff thought it would be nice to hear my voice so she graciously took off the charm." James took out his wand, rather annoyed and started another silencing charm. Sirius dodged the second attack, but to his surprise, Lily had her wand out and silenced him.

"Now, good little Siri will go back to the Gyrffindor tower and sleep tight, right?" Lily ordered him like telling a small toddler that it was bedtime. "And Jamie will accompany him." Once Lily finished talking, Sirius latched himself onto James and started waving Lily goodbye with the maniacal smile on his face. To Lily amusement and James's disgust, he also turned and gave James a drolly kiss.

"Please, Lily? You can't leave me alone with Lisa, Sirius, and my family for three nights _and_ two days!" James pleaded as Sirius dragged him towards the Gryffindor tower. "Just think about it." Waving goodbye to the two best friends, Lily nodded in that she would think about it.

"So he asked you?" someone else said making Lily jump. How many people were eavesdropping on her conversation with James? The conversation certainly wasn't held in a private place, but at least people should heed that fact that she and James were talking to each other, not the rest of the world.

Turning to face the second intruder, Lily made a face. "Jon, how did you know?"

"Aleia mentioned something like that. She gave me a warning to not pull the big brother act." Lily wasn't sure if she should be happy that Aleia held Jon back or be mad that nearly the entire world knew James was going to ask her to the New Years Ball. "Anyhow, I'll be there, so if he does bother you, I'm sure his sisters and I would be glad to be of assistance."

"I didn't even say I'd go!" Lily complained. Going to a rather public event being James Potter's date would mean she's the new girl on his arm. Only this time, she would be the trophy girl on his arm, if what Aleia told Lily about the ball were true. As though the skies were trying to help Lily sort her mind out, Aleia appeared.

"Oh guess what! China's representatives are coming early. They'll be here in a few days, just in time for the Yule Ball. And then after New Years, the rest will be here," the happy Gryffindor exclaimed. "I can't wait. There will be so many international students living at Hogwarts. How nice. And you know what? They don't have Yule celebrations in China so this will be all new for her. I can't wait!"

"How wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, and Lily," Aleia continued, "do you mind being her tour guide during the conference? The Chinese ministry said they chose their best representatives but didn't exactly figure in language proficiency as English is not a course offered to the students. So there might be some communication problems." Lily shrugged. Communication problems were part of the experience in befriending foreigners.

"And Lily," Aleia said after a small pause. "My brother did succeed in asking you to the New Years Ball, right?" Lily prayed to the gods above for strength to not through a temper tantrum. "I take it he did." The Gryffindor noted when she saw Lily's tired expression. "He was that bad, huh?"

"No," Lily grumbled, "it wasn't all because of James. I'm just annoyed that everyone seemed to know he was going to ask before I even had a clue. And then after he does ask, you have people giving out side editorials."

"Well, that's because it took quite a lots of guts for him to even decide to ask you. Then when did get the courage to ask, you were always unapproachable. Your period of hiding sent James into a state of lack of confidence," Aleia explained.

"He didn't have that much trouble asking the other girls," Lily retorted. The situation of James feeling uncomfortable around her was incomprehensible. How could the Prince Charming of Hogwarts be so awkward in front of Lily?

"Are you going to go though?" Aleia asked, not giving up. 

Lily shrugged. "I told him I would think about it." The time should be enough for Lily to mull over what her decision would be and for James to take back the invitation if he wanted. From the Hogsmeade trip with the Marauders, Lily could tell James was unhappy about his breakup with Moira. They seemed close and she really didn't want to go to the New Years Ball with James so he could spite Moira. After all, wasn't their argument over Lily in the first place?

~*~*~

_Long Ramble_

            _It has certainly been awhile since I last updated – an entire month. I hope this chapter will bring you some satisfaction to the wait. There is good news for the story. I now have a beta, Pristine. The later chapters should contain less grammatical mistakes and confusions due to my writing. Although I cannot guarantee perfect-ness in these areas, the doubt would be due to my own actions, not my beta._

            _Here is the bad news. For those of you who have figured this out, I am in the eleventh grade. Junior year being the most important year for college applications, particularly the second semester, I will be devoting a lot more time to my studies. Since I would have five AP classes this semester and my dance class will be having major concerts then, my writing time would be limited. With the world being strangely "balanced", I have even less time to write for each story since my imagination for storylines has been too active. I've got three new story ideas pounding my head with probably only the weekends to write._

_I hope you won't mind the delay too much. I figured no rushing allows for better chapters. At least the author alerts system is now for everybody's use. I guess it's a good thing . . ._

_Thanks,_

_Omnifarious_

**Individual replies**

Phredtheflyingmonkey: first reviewer for the chapter. Gosh, I am so sorry about the wait. Hopefully this chapter makes it up!

JerseyGirl03: Definitely not stopping the story. I like it too much. ^^

B-a-B-I: Thank you. What Sirius said to during the auction was actually a weird e-mail written by a bored friend when she was bored during the summer. I had her permission to use it, of course. So I guess Sirius's character was based on that strange e-mail. As for Sirius's reaction for finding out Lily's secret, it will be interesting.

clue less: Well, Mary Sue actually means different things to various writers. I guess the most common sort of description would be an original character who's too perfect. In some cases, the writer attributes her own characteristics in the character and then make the main character fall in love with her. It's rather hard to describe.

Wowsergirl: Glad to see you're so eager. Sorry about the wait.

Pristine: Thank you!!! I hope it doesn't bother you that much that I am posting this without your approval. I figured I should give you more time for chapter 4 and you could go over this during the time I'll be studying for school. As for the one man womanhood, maybe. I am still swaying about that. I don't know, maybe send Lily on a date with some international student or something. Anyhow, thanks for being my beta and for the compliments. They've truly made my day during my downtime and pushed through to the end of the school year.

            That goes for all reviewers actually. ^^

Ladyannabee: I like humor. Most of my stories, I try to make the stories funny. Everyone needs to laugh and I might as well help.

LimeJuiceTub: I can see your reasoning, but I just thought Remus would be busy trying to kept Sirius in check or something and Lily was new to the group. It sort of made more sense in that both Lily and Peter was out of the real Marauder circle.

luvhp224: Thank you. And I will try to update soon.

Alia: I guess I sort of stopped at a rather bad place. And this chapter wasn't very funny. I suppose the humor will be made up in the next chapter, which I have begun before school really does steal all my time.

lady-anna-bee: Not sure if this is the same Ladyannabee as before, but thank you nonetheless. And yeah, her growing friendship with the Marauders will be interesting and funny and exhausting at times, like the Hogsmeade "date".

Lololchik: I live in the U.S. if that's what you're wondering. I have family both in here and in China.

Dee Ann: Thank you!

Leggomyeggo: Thanks to you, too! And I like your name. ^^ Eggo, breakfast for me during the summer. Between swim practice and my summer classes. It's a great breakfast on the run.

LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR2: I can't wait too. I think the debate will be after two more chapters. So hang tight. It will come, eventually. Actually, do you have any ideas on what they would be debating about? I could use some more ideas. All I have right now is about muggleborns in the wizarding world. I need a bigger list. They'll be debating for three months!

Tyster: Thanks. On the modeling age, actually I would say Lily started modeling since she was four or so, like on catalogues for kiddie clothing. And then the pressure sort of lived on until she left for Hogwarts. And I am not offended. I would love to hear more points readers are unsure about. It helps me makes things clearer. And I guess the delay for Mélange would not be very agreeable for you. Sorry, but I can say it will not be a three months wait. Maybe one month, like now or two weeks. It all really depends on school. I know after March, my time would be limited with all my AP review.

CrystalBallerina: Thank you! Knowing there's a fan of Aleia actually makes me feel easier about the story. I'm not a great fan of introducing new characters with a dominating personality.

Tears of a Fairy Queen: Wow! This must be a quick update for you! ^^

Well, thanks a ton for all the reviews. I love reading them and replying to them. Just about everyone makes me laugh and feel better. Thank you, once again.

~Omnifarious


	8. Dance Part I New Friends Open up New Wi...

**Mélange  
**  
**Full Summary**: Lily has always been the pretty face. No one ever sees past the flawless face, thick and majestic red hair, and those expressive green eyes. When the Hogwarts letter arrived, it was what Lily had been waiting for. No one would know of her past of being on magazine covers and a face on commercials. She can start out as a normal student and focus on academics. That plan had worked, until the teen magazine for the wizarding world found her. She didn't even know such magazine existed in her new surroundings.  
  


**Author's Note:** I revised it a bit. Some of the grammatical errors and typos that I found were changed and what not. Hopefully this won't hinder the reading process as much. Happy reading!

~*~*~

Chapter Eight: Dance Part I – New Friends Open up New Windows 

            _James Potter asked me to go to the New Years Ball with him._ Repeated in Lily's head over and over again throughout the night. What was his motive for asking Lily to the ball when everyone knew it was due to an argument about Lily that made him break up with Moira? Lily didn't want to be used as a way of spiting Moira, nor did she want to be a trophy on James Potter's arm. Noticing that her clock said it was a little past eleven o'clock, Lily decided to not worry and sleep. She still had classes the next day.

            However, the resolution was nearly impossible to complete. The worry was still in her heart so she could not truly sleep. Any slight movement or noise woke her up. Fears of what would happen to her with both decisions plagued her dreams when she did fall into a deep sleep. The option with the least damage would be saying no to James. He would be the only hurt and the least damage. It wasn't like James would be heart broken, he would only be stuck with a date he didn't like, but at least his family and friends were present. As for Lily, going to the ball was be stepping out into the open. Being a date to the Minister of Magic's son would be a very public position. James was the only Potter heir so he would be under everyone's scrutiny all the time.

            _Exactly, I'll tell him I won't go to the ball. I'll do that tomorrow._

            Tomorrow came and went until the every single tomorrow became a today. It had been nearly two weeks since James asked Lily. It had been nearly two weeks Lily had pushed back the encounter. She woke up this particularly sunny morning and decided she was going to give her answer at breakfast.

Breakfast came and went. The happy sun seemed to mock the less than happy news Lily was going to tell James. Classes with Gryffindors passed one after another. And James tried to speak to her various times.

            All those chances to reject the invitation to the ball, but Lily wouldn't bring herself to say no. She wasn't sure why it was so difficult for her to refuse. One rejection wouldn't hurt James permanently. He might have a bruised ego or something for a bit, but nothing everlasting.

            On the other hand, the one weakness of Lily, the small voice of (sometimes) reason in her mind kept on buzzing. It told her to be a nice and kind person. She should happily accept James's invitation and have a great time. Even though she might feel like a puppet or on-the-arm decoration, that wasn't important. She didn't even know for certain that James asked her to use her as a date. He did mention the date was the friendly sort, nothing like something between couples. James probably only asked her out of friendship. After all, the endearing way he requested for her to join him at the ball should have been enough to garner her kindness and go.

            To make life complicated, Lily realized everything her so-called reasonable voice nearly swayed her, one of James's ex-girlfriends would be around. The numerous girls he had dated certainly showed James was like a spoilt child with every girl being a toy. When he got bored with them, he found another. She probably was his newly favored toy. They didn't even know each other well enough, and that was the sort of situation the other girls found themselves in when James asked them out.

            "Lily!" Sirius called out as students were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. "Did you have an answer yet? Poor Jamesie's acting like a very difficult test is coming up. I don't think he slept very well and he hasn't eaten anything yet." Lily looked at him dubiously. Was this a ploy to play with her emotions? "Seriously though, I am going to get fat with all the food James is making me eat because he doesn't have an appetite."

            "Yeah," Remus added sarcastically. "Can't you see the flab of fat around his middle? He'll look as though he has a car tire around him in about a month."

            Lily laughed at Sirius's attempt at pity. "Nice try Sirius. I might believe you if you were a different person."

            Remus then turned to her with an expression lacking the laughing glimmer he had before. "Lily, do you have an answer for James though? He has been fairly nervous and I think he's getting a little short tempered about the wait."

            "Short tempered?" Lily whispered with her eyes wide in disbelief. How dare James Potter send his friends over to get her answer? How dare he be mad because she needed time to answer him? How dare he?

            "Yeah . . ." the two Marauders replied in unison. Lily mumbled a "see you later" and walked briskly towards dinner. This whole ministry ball event was making her stressed. She hadn't felt so uptight since she . . . since her first photo shoot at the age of three for a major department store catalogue. But that wasn't really uptight. She was too young to really be uptight. She was nervous maybe . . . but it doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that James Potter was an arrogant, pompous Gryffindor quidditch player who made life difficult with one proposal.

            "Lily!" Aleia shouted across the dining hall. She was already there with Jon, who chose to ditch the Ravenclaw table for a meal to join sit with his girlfriend. Lily smiled and walked towards her two friends. "So, did you make up your mind?"

            Lily wasn't sure if she should reacquaint herself with the brick wall or the wooden table. How did going to a stupid ball with James Potter become such an urgent event? Whatever happened to worrying over the next transfiguration or potions exam? Frustrating Gryffindors.

            "Yes, I have made my decision," she replied, exasperated. The Gryffindors within hearing range perked their ears. "I am not going." A few forks and knives fell to the plates with a clatter. Some girls had a crude expression resembling a gold fish. Aleia blinked and tilted her head in disbelief while Jon stared at Lily with a frown.

            With the gods above bent on making Lily's life miserable, James Potter appeared. "Why the silence at the loudest table in the Hall?" All the head turned from Lily and faced their prefect and then returned to staring at Lily. "Oh hi, Lily," James stammered with a frown in place. "What brought you here?"

            A chatty girl opened her mouth to say something but her friend elbowed for her to keep quiet. Lily slowly faced James completely and her mouth curved upwards uncertainly.

            "What happened?" Sirius asked when he appeared in the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders in tow.

            "I think I am going to get my dinner now," Lily responded finally. She walked towards the Ravenclaw table. However, that meant she had to walk pass James. Although his expression of utter confusion did look adorable with his dark messy hair and skewed glasses, she still wasn't going to go to the ball with him. Looking at all the girls in the hall, Lily was certain James Potter could easily find someone else to be on his arm for the three nights of the ball.

            "Wait," James mumbled when she walked by him. He had a tight grip on her sleeve. Lily looked at the open bell shaped of her Hogwarts uniform in dislike. "When dinner is finished, will you take a walk with me?" Seeing as he wasn't going to let go of her sleeve unless she agreed, Lily nodded. Once she was free, the few steps to the Ravenclaw table seemed like walking from coast to coast in America with all those pairs of eyes staring.

            Lily realized she didn't really have an appetite for food. After a few bites of some chicken, a couple of spoonfuls of vegetables, Lily got ready to leave. She didn't bother to check what would happen at the Gryffindor table since she could hear the whispers of people wondering what was going on between Lily Evans and James Potter.

            "Lily!" she heard the urgent whisper of James echo in the silent halls. "Wait!" She paused looking at the nearing shadow of James Potter on the floor. The distortions of the light made him seem oddly disjointed. Being lanky anyhow, the elongated shadow made James seem like a stick even more. The light blurred any muscle definition he had.

            "You don't feel like eating either?" she asked when he caught up with her in five giant steps. She saw the shadow shake its head.

            "What's so interesting about my shadow?"

            Lily tilted her head but still didn't make any eye contact with James. "When I was little, I believed a person's shadow was their true self. We cannot see the details of their face so what we see in the shadows are their inner beauty. I didn't have many friends when I little – I still don't have a plethora of friends now – I considered my shadow my best friend. I would tell it secrets and it would never divulge anything to anyone, except perhaps to other shadows."

            The shadowy head of James nodded slowly. Since the elongated shadow dented right at the neck do to the floor becoming a wall, it looked as though he was being decapitated with each nod. _These observations are getting dark_, Lily thought and shook out of her revelry before having a conversation with the real James.

            "Lily . . ." he trailed off when she looked at him. "I don't want to pressure you, but I wanted to know if you had made a decision." From the fearful expression on his face, she knew James heard from his fellow Gryffindors her answer earlier. Perhaps he wanted her to change her mind, to over rule the yet-to-be confirmed rumor.

            The redhead sighed. "James, I am not very keen on dances. Since I don't even care much for school dances like the one coming up at the end of the week, you can guess my opinion on large events like ministry _balls_." Lily waited for James's reaction. He just kept on staring at her. "Translation: I am not going to go the ministry ball."

            "Oh." James closed his mouth that popped open at her reply. "Okay."

            He seemed so forlorn about being rejected. _That's why I should steer away from having boyfriends. Until I have time to worry about his feelings, I shouldn't have one._ "James, this isn't that I don't like you. I just don't like dances. If I have a choice, I wouldn't go to any unless there is a good reason for it, like our Yule ball. I helped planned so I would go to see my handiwork."

            James nodded. "Thank you for considering it though."

He straightened his back and held out an arm for Lily to hold as he lead her on a walk of various places in Hogwarts for the night. Their conversation was superficial. It seemed like a conversation at tea between the wives of businessmen. Having never met before, the women discuss the weather, the current fashion, some popular gossip, and the food. In Lily and James's case, they steered away from conversations that explored their friendship. Instead of asking about favorite colors and discussing the meaning of life, they pointed out various characteristic of Hogwarts's night scene.

            "Ooh, look at that star!"

            "The clouds are so wispy."

            Lily felt horrible that her refusal had made them more like business acquaintance than friends. Any progress towards being best friends that developed when James bought her at the Prefect Sale diminished to lower than their friendliness of before that event. James treated her like one of the girls at Hogwarts he wasn't sure about. Did she have a crush on his or did she hate his quasi-playboy persona?

            When the tension got too tiring, Lily excused herself in order to sleep early. The Chinese representatives of the Young Wizard and Witches Conference would be arriving early the next morning. She and James were needed as a part of the welcoming committee.

            "Alright, goodnight Lily!" James said when he walked her towards the Ravenclaw tower. She had asked him to go rest early since he needed to wake up early as well.

            The night's sleep somehow came easy for Lily. While she did feel distressed that James distanced himself, finally telling him her refusal for the ball lifted a big load. Having had sporadic sleep for the past two weeks, Lily settled into a dreamless rest until the sun rose and her alarm clock started chirping by her bed stand.

~*~*~

            Morning came early for Lily than the rest of the students. The Chinese representatives were coming early in the morning so she couldn't sleep in. It was one of those moments where she enjoyed not having any roommates because she didn't have to hear anyone grumble of the godforsaken hour Lily woke up.

When Lily got to the nearly silent Great Hall, her makeshift breakfast by the house elves that composed of apple turnovers and warm tea were set on one long table where all the teacher sat finishing up their quick morning meal. James was nowhere to be seen, but the professors brushed that off as a teenage boy wanting to sleep in over the weekend.

            "Hello Mr. James!" a house elf announced the Gryffindor's presence after Lily had even finished her food. "What would you like for breakfast, sir?" James mumbled like along the lines of a muffin and faced the professors.

            "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. The teachers all waved their hands carelessly to show how much his tardiness had mattered. Lily noticed how James seemed to look away from her. Every time their eyes met, he would turn his focus onto something else, like asking the house elves for something completely useless for whatever he was doing or stuttering a hi to some professor.

            Professor Dumbledore got out of his seat and motioned for the welcoming party to go to the horseless carriages to the train station. Lily and James were in the same carriage since the professors decided to sit with each other and discuss their curriculums for teaching. For the two young representatives of Hogwarts, the ride was less than comfortable. Lily wasn't sure what she should say to James and it didn't seem like James was about to talk to her anytime soon. He was asleep.

            The carriages stopped rather abruptly for its unsuspecting passengers. Since the ride was silent, it seemed longer. So long that it seemed as though it would go on forever. Lily and James got flung forward and had to hold each other to brace for the fall from grace, or the seat.

            "Are you okay?" Lily asked when she got up from lying above James. His body took the full impact of the lunge and Lily's weight.

            James stood up without any traces of pain and smiled. "Perfectly fine. Luckily there wasn't anything sharp to land on." The professors opened the door of their carriage since they seemed to be idling too long.

            "James, Lily," Professor McGonagall started. "When the representatives arrive, you will be their student guide for Hogwarts while the adults discuss the logistics of their stay and the competition."

            From far away, a hint of red appeared in the snowy scene. The Hogwarts Express was coming towards its destination. Within moments, the train stopped and people came out. First came the conductor to open the door to one of the doors; two students jumped out in their thick coats and hats; the Minister of Magic appeared with an Asian looking man without most of his hair.

            "Hello James!" The minister greeted after he introduced the newcomers to the professors. He turned to the two young representative, "This is James Potter, my son. This lovely young lady next to him is Lily Evans. These two are the Hogwarts representatives for the conference. Lily and James, this is Mei Chang and her brother Feng Chang." James and Lily struck out their hands for a polite but welcoming handshake. The two Chinese representatives struck out their hands tentatively, but the confidence in being so far from home seemed to decrease as each of them smiled.

            "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts," James said when his dad left the youth to their own devices. "How was your trip?"

            The girl yawned. "Very exhausting." Lily and James looked at each other with a smile. It doesn't seem like there would be any communication problems.

            "My sister can't stand traveling. She gets sick easily," Feng replied wryly. "But the scenery was nice. It seems to resemble our home except with snow. The geographical location in our hometown doesn't allow snow to happen often."

            "Have you ever played with snow?" Lily inquired politely and looking at the girl in pity. If floo powder was bad, transcontinental port keys must be worse.

            "Not really," the brother replied again. "We've only seen it little patches of it." The students looked at the adult. It seemed as though they were getting ready to return to Hogwarts.

            "You have some rather odd animals leading the carriages," Mei observed when they approached their mode of transportation to return to Hogwarts. James looked at them in surprise.

            "Yes, they are ____ The History of Hogwarts didn't explain why. You can probably ask the headmaster about this." Lily answered. "So, are you excited about the conference?" The line of conversation did end the silence for the trip to the castle, but no one felt any closer to the others as a result. If they were going to spend three months living under the same, albeit gigantic roof, they should become more friendly with each other.

            "I guess we'll be discussing rooming arrangements now," James observed when the group walked towards Dumbledore's office. He turned to the two foreign students. "We are placed in houses by a sorting hat. It's been in the school since it was started. You might think it's a bit grungy in that it's kind of dusty and raggedy, but it's smart. The Sorting Hat knows where to place people."

            The headmasters turned to the students when they arrived in the office. The Chinese headmaster spoke with his students privately in rapid Chinese while Dumbledore chatted with Lily and James.

            "Do you mind having these you in the same house as you?" Both shook their head negative. "Good. Now, Mr. Potter. Do you want Mr. Chang to share a room with you? Same goes for you, Miss Evans." The two students shook their head again. While the limited privacy they had with their current roommates or lack of roommates was nice, it might be a good idea to share rooms with them. Perhaps being roommates might be a good icebreaker.

            "Albus," Mr. Potter added in. "I don't think sharing rooms would be a good idea. First of all, how are we going to fit the rest of the representatives in? Also, regarding the matter of personal comfort and privacy, I am not sure how the student representatives will feel when we semi-impose our students on them. It's intimidating enough to be in a new country and a new school. I think we should give them their own rooms."

            The suggestion was sound, but Lily and James didn't voice their opinions. If they did, the adults would think them selfish for not wanting to share their friends and bedrooms. It seemed as though the adults needed to sort out this problem without the input of the students. After a few moments of whispered debate among the professors and the minister, it was decided that the students would get their own rooms. Hogwarts was a castle; room arrangements shouldn't be a problem.

            "Well then, why don't you two help them get settled and begin your role as the Hogwarts representative?" the minister suggested when the decision was made.

~*~*~

            Lily and James walked with the brother and sister around Hogwarts with students looking at them from a distance. No one dared to openly flirt with James and it seemed as though the rest of the Marauders had no trick up their sleeves with their ringleader busy.

            "Wow, you have so little students at your school," Meg observed as the students piled into the Great Hall for lunch. "For all seven years, you have as many students as we have in years four through seven."

            Lily shrugged. "Really? I thought we had quite a lot." The Hogwarts students all waved for Lily and James to take the new pair towards their seat. "Come on. Why don't we eat at the Gryffindor table since it seems as though that's the center of all the activity." Mei nodded while Lily led her towards crowded table with many students stuffing their faces, laughing, and talking.

            "Hi Lily!" Sirius declared over all the noise. "Lovely seeing you today. Are you joining us? How nice! Anyhow, is this the Chinese representative? She's cute. You know, she looks quite a lot like the other rep – "

            Remus smacked his friend in the back of his head. "Of course you idiot. Haven't you heard James telling you that the Chinese representatives are siblings? They should look alike." Like all Marauder conversations where Sirius decides to act stupid, it became a drawn out discussion.

            "Um, are they always like this?" Mei asked looking at Lily. None of the seated Gryffindors moved to allow them to sit down.

            James and Aleia finally noticed the two standing guests and proceeded to attempt to injure Sirius to stop the pointless conversation.

            "Hello!" the unruly Gryffindor greeted with a smile while rubbing his head. "I am Sirius Black. That is, S-I-R-I-U-S, like the constellation. The person that hit me first is Remus Lupin, the kid eating a lot next to him is Peter Pettigrew, the two that his me last the Potter siblings. The girl is Aleia, she used to be my sweetheart but not anymore since I've now met you."

            Everyone at the table stared at Sirius and the new student. He probably broke all but five of the rules regarding respect of culture with the last sentence of the declaration, but his prologue to the announcement managed to aid him in breaking the entire set of rules. Neither knew how to react to the situation. Weren't the Chinese very conservative about _that_ aspect of life? Declaration of infatuation like midnight sonnets and serenades didn't happen in China, at least to everyone's knowledge.

            Lily was about to apologize to Mei on Sirius's behalf, but she was cut off.

            "Sirius as in the dog star?" the girl asked with her eyebrows trying to reach her forehead. Sirius nodded gleefully. "I am not partial to dogs." There was another round of silence. And Aleia decided to take charge.

            "Good, at least I'm not the only one who thinks him a goofball. For that, you'll be sitting next to me." Jon was pushed to the other side of the table to sit next Mei's brother. Along with Mei, Aleia dragged Lily along as well. "We can all squish in. The more the merrier, right?" On the far side of the group, Peter was on the verge of getting pushed off the table.

            The lunch conversation eventually turned to the inevitable: the first Yule ball to ever be held in modern Hogwarts. Students were excited about the prospect of dressing up and asking their dates to the dances. Mei and Feng were lectured on the concept behind the yuletide season and were explained the logistics behind the planning session.

            "We have festivals like that for Chinese New Year," Feng added at the end of the explanation. "It's not a dance, but more like a major social gathering. Those who know traditional dances would perform while the others ate. Then at dusk, we had fireworks, non-magical and magical alike. The goal of our fireworks competition is to use our wands to charm the lighting so it defies the technical laws of nature."

            Mei smiled openly for the first time that day, until Sirius decided to place himself next to her. "It's the best part of the evening. Our charms final before Chinese New Years is basically the fireworks show. We do have a written test of sorts, but that fireworks are much more entertaining."

            "Lily's our charms expert. She's awfully good at everything," Sirius added his two cent. "James lent her this advanced book and she knew almost all of the charms, or could perform almost all of them."

            Aleia, being the best moderator, decided to help out the distressed again. "Anyhow, the dance is tomorrow night. Once lunch is over, we will be going to Hogsmeade for last minute items and for the students to do some last minutes shopping."

            Upon seeing the confused looks on the two newcomers' faces, Lily started another recitation/paraphrase of The History of Hogwarts. "Hogsmeade is this wizarding colony of sorts near Hogwarts. It's kind of like a stop before people enter the high security lands of Hogwarts. For those who apparate to get to our school, they have to stop at Hogsmeade and then take this special route to Hogwarts. Aside from being a secondary stop, the place had lots of shops. It's basically a leisure place for all persons at Hogwarts." The others then explained the specific shops of Hogsmeade seeing as Lily was only acquainted with Madame Rosemerta's shop.

            "So, are you going to go to the ball?" Sirius begged, looking strangely canine.

            Mei inched away from the pleading boy with an uncertain smile at the rest of the crowd. "I guess . . ." She looked at her brother who nodded and then turned to Lily with the pleading face. "If only Lily is going as well." The redhead nodded affirmative. No matter how much she disliked social events like balls and dances, she did help plan the Yule Ball and it will be her spells that will decorate the place.

            "Good!" the Marauders all exclaimed happily.

            "You are going to the Ministry Ball, right?" Aleia asked the raven-haired siblings. "I remember Dad saying something about the representatives coming. I am not sure if it has changed since some countries won't be sending their representative until after New Years." Mei and her brother nodded again.

            Lunch seemed like it flew by to Lily as she listened to the Marauders' exaggerated account of everything about Hogwarts. The Chinese siblings didn't seem gullible then; at least they trusted Lily's words earlier that day over the tales of the four mischief-makers. When everyone dispersed at the end of lunch, Mei chose to remain with Lily when the Marauders thought dragging Feng on a Marauder-sponsored tour of the school and Hogsmeade was a good idea.

            Lily wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. She couldn't remember the last time she had a friend. When her usual hours were spent observing people and reading books, her social skills atrophied. She had the unnatural urge to talk continuously yet the shy part of her personality held back. The Chinese girl seemed to feel just as awkward since she was quiet as well. Surrendering to the initial awkwardness of trying to know someone beyond the superficial name, the girls made their way to Hogsmeade silently among a group of chatting students.

            Mei was the first to initiate a conversation, to Lily's glee. "This is so adorable. All these cottage – is that the right word?" Lily nodded. She didn't think the girl had any problems with English. She seemed fluent in English except a few holes in vocabulary. "Right, these cottages are so cute. They look like something fluffy. You know, the pagodas are sharp and seem stiff. These little houses make the scenery comfortable." The comparison between England and China began. Lily would ask something about China and the other girl would respond with an explanation and another question to follow up the question. When the more studious inquiries ran out, the questions became silly.

            "Why _do_ you westerners like dogs?"

            Lily laughed at her new acquaintance-near-friend's wrinkled nose. Apparently when the girl was young, she was walking in her country home one early morning with a roll. A neighbor's dog decided that he would like to eat the roll and chased her across the small neighborhood. It wasn't until Mei was about to be home when she realized the dog wanted her snack and threw the rest to him.

            "Well, they are nice companions. I can see why some big dogs are scary, but my grandmother owned this cute little Scottish terrier. He acted just like a gentleman. It was the most charming scene to see him sit up straight and listen while a five-year-old complained about the world," Lily replied.

            Mei shook her head. "But they don't smell very nice and then the excrements and all that stuff." Lily stared at the girl. For someone with English as a second language, excrement was a strange word to use to bodily waste. 

            "Excrement?" she asked in a comically confused expression.

            The Asian girl gasped and blushed. "Did I use the wrong word?"

            "No, it's just not exactly the word people usually use, I guess, for that term." Lily turned and noticed a clothing store was a few yard away. "Hey, we probably should get some dress robes for the dance tomorrow night." The two girls looked at each other, laughed and ran towards the crowded store. Seeing as Hogsmeade was a small place, this was one of the few stores that offered clothing.

            Once the girls entered, the owner of the place apologized since they couldn't help all their customers. Lily and Mei had to look without any guidance. It wasn't a bad idea, without the salesperson's meddling, they could look for whatever they wanted and have a small dress up party. The end result was a dark green velvet dress robes for Lily and a black and red one for Mei.

            "Lily," Mei asked when they were returning to the dress. The girl fingered the package that was her new article of clothing hesitantly. "What's Sirius Black like?"

            Lily looked at the girl in shock. She didn't know how to explain the personality of Sirius Black. In fact, she didn't know much about him except he was relatively rich (at least rich enough to have enough money to pay for the all the expenses of the dance), he was James's best friend and also the key nut of the Marauders. "Well, he likes to act funny. Although some people might not like his humor, he does make a large percentage of the student body laugh."

            "Is he always . . . um, how do I describe it . . ." the girl trailed off staring at the air in front of her as though the clear substance could help her. "He acts like a flowery prince. That's the literal translation from Chinese. It's means a man who likes women."

            "You mean a flirt?" Lily pointed out with a shrug. Didn't all men like women unless he was gay? "He tries to charm all the girls, if that's what you mean."

            Mei smiled and nodded. "Flirt, got it!" The two continued their march back to Hogwarts. "You know, all those English classes never teach any useful vocabulary."

~*~*~

            It was the night of the ball. Lily was exhausted. The prefects had to block off all students from the Great Hall after lunch so they could decorate. When the decorating committee went insane with the ornaments, the prefects had to shoo away stray students from the vicinity of the Great Hall. By the time all the preparations were complete, all the female prefects fretted about not having enough time to get ready. At least none of the prefects (including the head boy and girl) were going to start the dance. Everyone voted off that tradition since no one wanted to open a ball. It made the event too formal when its sole purpose was to have fun and be like children.

            Lily invited Mei to her room so they could get ready.

            "You have your own room as well!"

            Lily shook her head and caused her closet full of clothes to move since her head was embedded in it. "Sort of. I am the only Ravenclaw girl. Apparently for my year, Ravenclaw was the least popular house."

            "It must be lonely." Lily shrugged and caused her clothing to move around once again. She stuck her head out of the closet and pulled out what looked like a jewelry box.

            "A friend of mine in the muggle world gave me this," she explained. "It's a jewelry box for all those jewelry I got from when I was little."

            Mei opened the box with Lily's urging and frowned. "You got pearls, diamonds, and other gemstones to play with when you were little?"

            Lily hesitated in her answer; she wanted to say she was a model when she was little, but Mei didn't know her well enough to judge her without bias. "Well, yes." Mei scrutinized her for a few moments before a shrug directed the focus to looking nice for the ball.

            The two girls got ready with an hour and a half before the beginning of the ball.

            "Is it nice having a brother?" Lily asked, trying to initiate some sort of conversation with the silent Asian girl. It was her job to make the girl feel comfortable, wanted, _not_ homesick. "I have a sister that doesn't get along with me."

            "I suppose. My brother and I are twins. It was like a miracle for the family or something. All my relatives think we are very special because we are twins," the Chinese girl replied. "He was chosen as my protector before we left. Something about how westerners were lusty people and stuff. I think whoever brought those Roman statues was really bad at explaining how it was art." Lily laughed. For someone from a rather conservative culture like the Chinese, looking at a statue of a man or woman naked was probably something of a cultural taboo.

            "Right, that statue of Venus . . . and the painting of her. Yeah . . ." Lily trailed off with a wry grin. "Anyhow, I have an older sister. I guess we get along well enough to live under the same room, even though our rooms are on opposite rooms of the house."

            Mei shook her head vigorously. "My brother and I still argue. Before we had control of our magic, we've wreaked havoc upon our home with all the ranging emotions involved in a brother-sister fight. I think there was once we blew up the kitchen when we were fighting over what snack to make." The clock in the room chimed seven.

            "I guess I'm ready," Lily mumbled looking down at her attire. "I'll just leave my hair down and it should be enough." She felt the other girl walk behind her.

            "No, you should have it up. I think showing off your neck would be great for the dress robe. Besides, you thick hair is covering the necklace when it's down." Mei grabbed golden broach from Lily's jewelry box and transfigured the pin part to an elongated stick. Grabbing all of Lily's hair, the girl twisted it around the broach to form something like a French roll. "Now, some hair out of the style to frame your face and you look wonderful!"

            Lily cocked an eyebrow with the cool air brushing her formerly insulated neck. "Now I feel naked. I don't have my hair anymore! Anyhow, I do have a lot of hair. It's going to get loose and be down again."

            "Easy, charm it to stay. Here, I'll do it." Lily felt the wave of the wand over her head. "Good, now we're ready to go. We'll be slightly late, but oh well. At least you look beautiful!"

            "Yeah, but the good thing is we missed the part where the girl march down the stairs to make their dates stare," Lily grumbled. There was no way Mei was getting out of the room without Lily doing something to her appearance. "Now, let me help you arrange your hair. It's down, that's good but we need to give it some shape." The other girl backed a few steps in mock fear.

            "Don't you dare get close to me with that wand." Lily smiled and aimed. She didn't have to be close to the girl to magically style her hair. "Lily!" Mei shrieked when the girl felt her change.

            "I didn't know you hair was wavy. That's great. You'll have your hair half up. I have some beautiful ruby hairpin to decorate it." Lily turned to get the decoration but saw from the shadows that her new friend was about to redo her straightening spell. "Oh no, you do that am I will merely undo it again."

            "But it will fly in my face. Hair isn't very nutritious."

            "That's what the broach is for, to keep hair out of your face." Lily held out a ruby hairpin and advanced menacingly.

~*~*~

_This chapter was getting too long, BUT I felt bad so this is going to be it. I will go into the dance later on. Anyhow, I apologize for the long wait, though perhaps this longer chapter might be enough for forgiveness. Being a junior in high school, looking for colleges, SATs, SAT IIs, ACTs, AP classes are kind of killing my time. Not to mention a dance concert coming up along with the real life version of the Young Wizard Commission/Conference thing. They are all in March and ooh boy, I am not getting enough sleep to function._

_If I have good luck later, there might be another chapter or perhaps a newer, elongated chapter eight (this on) in two weeks. So sorry!_

**_Replies~_**

**_Patrioticangel_**_: Thank you. I do try to be different. In fact, I am not sure if I know how to write clichés, although that might be because I don't recognize clichés. However, if I ever board the unwanted bandwagon, don't hesitate to let me know._

**_Lololchik_**_: Really now, you have a theory of how Lily's other profession will be revealed? We'll see if you are right. If you are, you get a cookie and a pat on your back while I ponder how I was too obvious. _

**_Dee Ann_**_: Sisters annoy the hell out of James. I think it might be a definite. But it all depends on the mood I am writing. Part of the reason I couldn't update sooner although a majority of the chapter was completed a week and a half ago was due to the fact that I wasn't in a festive mood. And a belated Happy 2004!_

**_SummrMagic_**_: Thanks! I am glad you like this. While I may write to de-stress myself, it's nice to "meet" – or rather interact – with other people since they like my stories._

**_Princess19_**_: Wow, you like it that much?_

**_FrankieBGoode_**_: Thanks. Junior year is an awful year, but the good thing is that I've got more opportunities like summer programs and such like Telluride and some summer internships in science. But I do want high school to be over. My college-preparatory school has just about driven every school enthusiast to the other side. No one really likes school anymore._

**_Chicken Stars_**_: Exactly, you'll never know . . . how was the outcome though?_

**_CrystalBallerina_**_: Strangle Sirius . . . I was thinking about that. It just might be the theme of a chapter. Strangle Sirius . . . I like it!_

**_lady-anna-bee_**_: Erm, not quite. The revelation of Lily being a model will be later. I think it's a bit early, but then again, you never know how sometimes plots weave themselves._

**_CrimsonHeart_**_: Thanks, I needed that to move on._

**_IcePhoenix128_**_: Um . . . this isn't considered soon, but it's better now than never, right?_

**_animalluvr75_**_: Same thing. Not exactly soon . . . sorry._

**_Jegan_**_: No, don't die! I will get there. In a chapter or two. Other wise it would just drag on too long. AND very sorry about the month-long wait. *wince*_

**_Thedevilsangel_**_: Thanks for the review. Did you mean soon by my update or when Lily's modeling job is revealed? ^^_

**_Colleen_**_: Thank you. There are other great authors to counter the not-so-good. I highly doubt this is good, but I am working on my narrative style. Personally, I think this chapter was a bit dry._

_And to all readers, feel free to review and let me know what you think. After all, I do write to learn so constructive criticism is most welcome, if not almost demanded. ^^ Anyhow, this is another non-betaed chapter seeing as Pristine was a bit busy. I think I gave her too much to read over. Oopsy._

_Thanks for all the reviewers!_

_~Omnifarious_


	9. Dance Part II – I said NOT dancing, did ...

**Mélange  
**  
Before the story begins,

Aaaaaaaaaaaah! I am very sorry about the one-month wait with a measly five pages of actual story. Please do not get angry with me since I have a very good reason, at least I hope. For those of you keeping up with my life on my journal and my website (that is currently dead due to a server problem), you will have noticed my worrisome personality becoming apparent as AP tests and finals exams approach. Currently, I am in the middle of a Model UN competition that requires my sleep. So quick replies to everyone before I snap in the middle of the conference.

Shree: very sorry about the tense changes. You probably will find more tense problems since I didn't get to go over this. Also, no beta at this point… would you like to help? ^^

Tyster: Hmm, not really what will happen. You'll see, but you are close.

Dee Ann: Lily saying yes would be not like my Lily. Just showing her character, but anyhow, characteristics will progress. So she might agree sometime.

TheSilverLady: Thank you! But I think this chapter may not be as well written as the others since I have been rushed by myself, not reviewers.

mystic fire demon: Thanks, but soon is not exactly an option with my schedule. I am in the middle of a model UN competition and in less than a week, I have an economics competition. AHH!

Yola: It would be cool with a magazine person, but you've guess that option and I go for uniqueness. It might end up like that, it might not.

Chicken Stars: Well, one of your questions is answered. ^^

JeanieBeanie33: In due time all will be revealed . . . so in about two chapters, averaging my guesses.

Lololchik: Well now, she is going to the ministry ball . . . 

CrystalBallerina: Thanks. Wonderful enthusiasm. Great, now I feel worse about not being able to update as much.

Jegan: Oh dearie, thanks for the two reviews to rush me otherwise this would not have made it to the public until, hmmm, until possibly my spring break that is in around two weeks. Love you for that! But kind of not since now I am on a major guilt trip about everything.

Biz: I will, I will! Geez, I will. Not in any snooty way, but as I mentioned above, I am on a major guilt trip.

rebecca shepherd: Welcome to the story, I believed this is your first review and a UK person! Wow, and my enthusiasm is because I am representing UK in the Model United Nations competition. Stupid France and Russian Federation was being mean to me. Tricks are not good when mixed with facts.

Katie: Sorry about not helping you on time. I would have e-mailed you had you kept your e-mail, but oh well. Good to know you enjoyed this.

FireBringer: Short, simple, sweet. I'll do that too: thanks.

Lovely reviewers, thank you so much! It was great that when school was getting difficult and awful (I am not doing very well in one of my best classes and I have been feeling awful) and I see all your reviews, it makes me a little less depressed. Thanks, there is a reason why writing is therapeutic most of the time for me.

Love,

Omnifarious

Now read.

~*~*~

Chapter Nine: Dance Part II – I said NOT dancing, did you not hear me?! 

            Lily felt proud when she and Mei walked to the Great Hall. She wasn't proud because she looked like goddess of the season with her green dress robe that looked uncannily like an evening dress on her. In fact, Lily probably didn't know the seasonal colors on her made her look like ethereal, a dreamy spirit for those poor boys looking for a devastating beautiful girl. She was proud because she managed to put all 10 of her ruby hairpins in Mei's hair. Certainly they were now very late due to the struggle in putting decorations in the unwilling Asian girl's even more stubborn hair, but what the rubies did to Mei's aura made it worth it.

            The thought of her ability to make others show their real beauty made Lily smile.

            "What are you smiling at?" the other girl asked with a pout. Apparently she wasn't happy with Lily's forcible makeover for her.

            "Oh, you look so pretty!" Lily gushed for the eleventh time since they walked out of the Ravenclaw wing and they were only twenty meters away from the portrait that guarded the entrance of the common room. But of course, Lily had a healthy start on complimenting her friend before they even left the room. "If only you could walk down the stairwell like a debutante girl with the boys staring at you with their jaws on the ground."

            Mei playfully glared at her friend who proved the rumor regarding a redhead temper during their struggle with her hair. "Yeah, if my brother is deported because he felt the need to curse the entire male population, it's all your fault. This is like baiting my brother to so something overdramatic." Lily shrugged. If a girl was pretty, it wasn't crime to look so. If a girl was gifted with beauty, why not use the most out of it? That was a lesson in the modeling industry and one that Lily agreed wholeheartedly with. It was a girlish nature to dress up. When the girls were young, they would play with items on their mothers' vanity. By the time they are older, makeup and other beauty enhancers are used to accentuate the result of the dress up game, not to create a new appearance. It wasn't hard to make Mei look pretty. Her pale skin made her almost look like Snow White. The crimson dress robe made her glow.

            "You still look pretty," Lily remarked. "And stop that scowl. It only makes you more attractive." To the redhead's glee, Mei did stop scowling.

            When the girls reached the decorated Great Hall, no students were entering. The entrance was silent while just across the two oak doors, the festivities were loud with people's laughter and music.

            "Okay, ready to enter the crazy world of Hogwarts's first student-planned dance?" Lily asked when they approached the threshold. "Ready to face everyone in something not typical of our daily dress? Ready to be a knockout and be asked to dance many times in the night?"

            Mei smiled and added, "Ready to take the responsibility of all my brother's actions today? Ready to make sure all your charms spells worked?" That made Lily nervous. What if one of the decorations fell on someone? What if the Christmas tree's lights weren't lit the entire night? What if the moving charm on the mistletoe was dysfunctional the mistletoe was now targeting specific students out of random?

            Lily unceremoniously grabbed the other girl and dragged her to into the dance without the fanfare of late arrivers. Everyone else was either too preoccupied with their his or her dates or too engrossed in a conversation to take note of the two girls' presence. Lily spot-checked everything.

            "Phew!" she said sagging her shoulders in relief. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

            "You should have faith in your skills. Even if you aren't, you shouldn't worry over a comment I made. I have never been in any of your classes, so my comments are completely random," Mei replied stoically. She looked around, "So, what do we do now?"

            Lily's eyes scanned the room once again. All the tables were taken.

            "Oi my lovely flowers!" the two girls heard the characteristic bellowing of Sirius. "Come here. I've saved a seat and a dance for each of you."

            "Flowers?" Mei asked with a frown. "His flowers? What piece of information am I missing to understand that?"

            "The experience in dealing with Sirius," James answered from behind, making the two girls jump in surprise. "You two certainly look beautiful. Mei, if I were you, I would hide. Apparently Sirius has decided to latch onto you tonight since my sister is too busy with her boyfriend." Seeing the lunatic approaching them, Lily and James walked next to each other to hide the girl. It didn't take long before she found her brother talking with another student and left.

            "Hello Lily . . . and James?" Sirius spoke with a frown. "What happened to my other flower?" James bowed gracefully. "Ew, Jamie. I don't swing that way!" Sirius's loud complaint directed everyone's direction onto them. Whispers started and James decided to play along and chase Sirius across and back the hall trying to kiss him. That action took Sirius by surprise, but not to be outdone by a lovesick puppy, meaning James, Sirius turned back and tried to kiss James.

            The result took Lily and the two Chinese students by surprise. They actually kissed. Well, it was more of a peck, but the principle of the action was their mouths touched. Of course, everyone was stunned for a moment until the two best friends started wiping their mouths in disgust and calling for water or punch or better yet, some alcohol to cleanse off the James or Sirius germs.

            "Now, now Sirius," Aleia spoke first, "you do that and you expect to get a goodnight kiss from me?" That comment made Jon stiffen. Lily smiled to herself and noted how possessive of his girlfriend her surrogate brother was. It was definitely ammunition to something great, maybe to get out of some boring prefect duty. It wasn't that she didn't like to be a prefect, but patrolling does get boring sometimes.

            Lily noticed Mei and her brother trying to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Apparently she misjudged how much they could expect of Marauder madness. Feng was trying to explain it as something normal while his little sister looked unconvinced. The dubious look eventually rubbed off on Feng and he looked uneasy about spending more time with James, which ultimately resulted in spending time with Sirius and James at the same time.

            "Hello Lily," the older of the two greeted with an uncertain wave.

            "How d'ya like the ball so far?" she asked, trying to divert their attention away from what just happened by waving at the decorations, the food, and the people actually dancing. Seeing as she didn't succeeded, Lily continued, "Ignore that display of abnormality. Our school had seen many stranger displays by James and Sirius in the five years. See how no one was that surprised?"

            "Are they actually… um…" Feng stuttered.

            "No!" Lily exclaimed with a wide grin. Seeing as Asian cultures were that open about boy/girl, male/female relationships, the same sex idea was probably the back of the broom closet sort of topic. "They kid the audience lots. But James and Sirius are more interested in girls than each other. They are practically like brothers."

            Both siblings nodded and looked around, "The decorations are lovely!"

            "Lily did them all, too," Mei added, smiling proudly at Lily and then her brother.

            "And I can see she did your hair too," Feng muttered with a wry smile. He turned to Lily and took her hand, "Thank you so much. It took me forever to even get her to wear a dress."

            "I do wear dresses!" the sister pouted to contribute to her indignation. "I just don't like wearing them at festivals since I can only take small steps. And if you don't mind finding your _own_ friend, I'll be taking Lily out of your bad influence now." The two girls hooked their arms together and walked away laughing at something Mei said.

            The two walked around the entire hall with Mei asking questions about the construction of the hall and the history of the school while Lily's answers were paraphrases from _A History of Hogwarts_. Many times, a few boys had asked then to dance while groups of girls asked for them to join in a chat. For all of those initiations, both Lily and Mei refused since both wanted to join the fun of a school dance later. At this point, the two girls were still in curious stage of friendship in which questions were asked like a long cargo train.

Mei suddenly stopped, "Lily, I think James was looking for you." Lily turned to scan the room. "He's been retracing our steps without knowing we were walking in circles."

            "Oh," Lily said with a shrug. "Why don't we continue misleading him?" Mei didn't disagree so the two girls walked through the crowds, spoke with ghosts, took some food from the serving tables and eventually got caught by a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by the punch bowl.

            "There you are," Aleia said rolling her eyes. "I've sent the entire Marauder team after you and Jon and of course, _I_ find you two." Mei and Lily looked at each other. Did they do something wrong? "And Jon here was telling me maybe you two retired early for the night."

            "Hello," the two girls chorused. "We've been walking around."

            "See?" Aleia said glaring at Jon with her hands at her hip. "Well," she continued, turning her attention to Lily and Mei, "I just got the news that all representatives will meet each other at the Ministry's New Years Ball. You will be meeting the dozens of other students representing various schools there." Aleia finished with a grin. "Oh this will be so wonderful!"

            Mei smiled with Aleia while Lily forced herself to do so. Hm, that made some things interesting. What was she going to do? She now had to go to that fancy event. All the reasons in the world told Lily to not feel guilty about refusing James. Certainly she refused him and hurt his masculine pride and ego, but that doesn't mean she should feel bad for declining the invitation. Of course, the new development with the ball was the fact that she now _had_ to go to the event. Right, she shouldn't feel guilty whatsoever.

            As Lily was in her own little world, she didn't notice Mei wandering off by herself. Looking around the room for a dark haired girl wearing red robes, Lily couldn't find her new friend.

            "I see you've spoken with my sister," she heard James comment from behind her.

            "Yeah." Lily continued to search for her charge. "Have you seen Mei? I think I lost her."

            "She's over with Moira right now," James replied. Lily followed his line of vision to see Mei surrounded by girl who adored James Potter's latest ex-girlfriend. "And the Sirius fans have decided to join the already crowded table. Followed by Sirius. I think he is still trying to get her to dance with him."

            Lily laughed at the scene in front of her. Sirius was trying to push through the crowd of girls to reach Mei. He asked for Mei to step out of the group of girl so he could speak with her but the girl didn't budge. Eventually, after frivolous promises to the Sirius fan club and a small vote of confidence in Moira dating James, to James's dislike, Sirius did reach his target.

            "And he's going to ask her out," James continued to predict correctly.

            "She'll refuse."

            "He'll plead"

            Lily looked at the Sirius on his knees. "And that might attract the attention of the older brother and I believe Mei might want to kick him in the shins." Feng did look at that scene between his younger sister and his new friend. However, the hostility Lily hinted was actually humor on the account of Mei's discomfort.

            "Aha, you're wrong. I win!" James announced. Lily smirked at the Gryffindor next to her and crossed her arms and shifted her weight. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for no reason.

            "No, no," Lily corrected, shaking her index finger delicately. "I was right. You see, Feng did react."

            "But Mei didn't kick Sirius in the shins."

            Lily laughed, "But I said she thought about kicking Sirius." This caused an adorable James Potter pout that stopped several girls from whatever they were doing. "Nice try James, but those faces don't work on me. I am the youngest in the family so I have the talent of begging as well."

            The pout stopped, but somehow, Lily felt her stomach drop in disappointment.

            "Well, would you like to dance with me?" James asked out of the blue, bowing. Lily looked at the hand hesitantly. It wasn't out of personal inhibitions, but rather to tease the boy that was trying to be chivalrous after a classic pout.

            "Let me see," Lily started. "I believe I made the decision to not dance today." She wasn't sure if she teased James just to see the pout again, but when the messy haired boy struck out his bottom lips to beg her, Lily felt lighter and giggly. Before she was about to answer, someone else seemed to reply for her.

            "DAMMIT, NO! How many times do I have to tell that? What part of I am NOT dancing do you NOT understand?" Moira shouted and punctuated each negative word with a stomp. The persistent Hufflepuff skittered off whimpering quietly after the girl's loud refusal. The entire school looked at Moira and then at the poor Hufflepuff and for some reason, a few people looked at James.

            "Hmm, right, so lovely decorations, right?" James commented to Lily trying to look as though his former girlfriend did not scream at a kind and good-looking Hufflepuff.

            "Yes," Lily replied looking around as James scanned the room. "And I belief Sirius finally found Mei. At least her brother is with them."

            James laughed and coughed, "Excuse me, Miss Evans. I believe my best friend is very capable of impressing a girl when he wants to. And also, he is not a hormonal teen trying to scare away our Chinese representatives."

            From the double doors of the Great Hall, Lily saw Jon and Aleia walking towards them with a grin. From the gleam in their eyes, Aleia probably thought she and James reconciled, which would mean they are dating. The gleam in Jon's eyes were less cheerful, but rather threatening. When the couple approached, Jon brought Aleia in between Lily and James with Jon standing next to James and Aleia next to Lily.

            "So, what happened?" Aleia asked Lily with a smile.

            "I know that my sister has been thoroughly snogged tonight," James retorted, narrowing his eyes at Jon. It seemed as though both males had a superiority and protective brother complex.

            "And I see Sirius finally talking to Mei," Aleia observed with a frown. "Poor girl. I don't think she could handle him even with her brother." As though Sirius heard the group talking about him, he ran over with a wide smile.

            "She's going to the ball with me. She's going to the ball with me!"

~*~*~

_This is it for now. As I said before, I am very sorry! Am still on guilt trip._


	10. Entry into a Fairytale

**Mélange **

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own Harry Potter although I have taken the initiative to make up some stuff._

Edited version – New stuff concentrated in beginning with some changes in later (former chapter 10). I realized I completely skipped some necessary parts. Still may contain grammatical mistakes since I am not great with English 

**Chapter Ten: Entry into a Fairytale**

Holidays were never pleasant in the Evans household. Well, six years ago, the holidays were considerably more tolerable for Lily to the point of somewhat pleasant. The storybook tales of families getting together for an entire day of celebration was a mere night of hoorays since Lily's father was a barrister while her mother taught science and researched at the state university.

This year was certainly the same. From the moment Lily returned home until Christmas Eve day, 90-percent of the time was spent doing homework and dodging Petunia. Right after Lily explained her invitation to the Ministry's New Year's Ball, Petunia thought to spite Lily by announcing her engagement. It wasn't surprising Petunia forbad Lily to attend or be associated with the wedding in any way since Lily was "too much of a freak" to be invited. Tired of having to deal with Petunia's snide comments and displeased expression that made her look like a constipated giraffe, Lily chose to surrender in the four walls of her room doing homework when Petunia didn't have to run errands for the wedding planning.

The family tradition of Christmas Eve party from dinner until midnight basically became Petunia giving Mr. and Mrs. Evans her gifts after each one Lily gave. When the two sisters ran out of gifts to compete for their parents' favor, Mr. and Mrs. Evans distributed their presents to their daughters. When the gift-exchange between the immediate family was completed with both Lily and Petunia sulking about the fact that they got the same gift set – a diary, a photo album, and some money.

In hindsight, Lily admired how her parents were able to manage both Petunia and herself in the same house, in the same car even. Since Petunia had more errands to run on the day Lily had to return to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought it would be the best to just take one car. Petunia drove with her father in the passenger seat and Mrs. Evans excitedly talking to Lily about a ball in the magical world.

"Your first real ball," Mrs. Evans sighed. "My you are growing up. So is this a date event? Are you taking a date?" Images of James popped into Lily's head. Was she his date? She never said yes but nor did she say no. Then again, the time she answered James was when she wasn't even planning on going to the event.

"No Mum, I am going as a representative for England in the conference I was talking about," Lily explained. "They didn't say I should bring a date or anything. I'm sure if I wanted to they would allow me to do so."

The car following the command of Petunia, the Evanses arrived at the train at record speed even with the road being fairly empty during the holiday season. "Well, you must tell me about it when you come home."

"Bye Mum and Dad, Petunia!" Lily said as she discreetly tried to escape her family. It wasn't that she didn't love every member of the family; it was embarrassing to have her mother so curious about the workings of magic since she was a scientists governed by the supposed laws of nature that magic distorts. If her parents were less inclined to act like children regarding anything of magic, Lily would be more comfortable around them. Seeing as she was apart of the magical world, it was disconcerting to feel like she was a Neanderthal being analyzed and questioned by archaeologists.

Leaping into the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten, Lily was immediately engulfed by Sirius's flailing arms.

"Sirius, need to breath you know!" Despite her somewhat tall height, Sirius Black was well over 1.90 meters tall whilst Lily was merely 1.67 centimeters. [1] Perhaps the fact that Sirius's shoulder was at her neck was why the Gryffindor mischief maker's hugs always choked her.

Unfortunately for Lily, the tall James Potter decided to participate as well and Jon joined the group hug as he entered Platform 9 ¾ a few seconds after Lily made her debut. It wasn't until Aleia's orders and prying fingers did the three males stop cutting off Lily's air supply.

"Hello Lily," Mei greeted shyly. Their brief separation set back the former familiarity a few levels, but Lily was sure the girl would come around. From her initial impression of the two Chinese representatives, Lily had thought Feng would be the more talkative one, but a few hours with Mei proved the initial observation wrong.

The train's toot of impatience alerted the teenagers to make a speedy return to their compartments.

"It's all ours!" Sirius declared with glee. He ran back and forth down the aisles marking the territory as his own. "You think I could place some spells here to ambush the next passengers?" One glare from Aleia ended any plans for mischief, at least temporarily.

Once everyone helped Lily and Jon settle in the large compartment, it was like Christmas all over again. It seemed everyone figured they would see each other soon so the meeting on the train became a gift-exchange session for the two newcomers.

Lily felt embarrassed by the gifts she had for them. She always gave gifts that were handmade for her friends that were along the lines of stationary sets with pressed flowers, photo albums decorated by herself, journals, or pottery made from the pottery wheel her parents gave her when she was six. In comparison to the elaborate items money could buy, she felt outshined. It seemed Feng and Mei came from old wizarding families whose good fortunes came from allying with the victorious group and obviously, Potters and Blacks were well-known wealthy families. As for Jon, Lily knew from a long time ago that his Prewett grandparents showered him with galleons on every occasion possible.

From Mei and Feng, Lily received a large collection of Chinese items – good luck charms, a fan with ink wash painting, a porcelain lily, and a book of Chinese potions. Aleia gave Lily a charms book that was a follow up of the one James lent her. Sirius, to Lily's surprise gave her a somber gift compared to his personality: it was a book of developing one's own spells. To everyone's awe in the compartment, Jon grabbed a large item from his trunk and handed it to Lily. It was the latest version of the Cleansweep, which was Jon's hidden message to try and get Lily to join the Ravenclaw team.

The most precious gift was from James. In actuality, it was more of a multiple gifts stuffed in one large box. It was almost like a scavenger hunt in which Lily had to dig through the stuffing to find presents. The first she found was hairpin of gilded Lily. According to James, it was a real Day Lily that was dipped in gold while it was in full bloom and decorated with silver after the gold hardened to a point. The second was a protective charm, designed by the Marauders. It was supposed to protect the wearer from any pranks by the mischief-makers. Knowing divination was one class Lily was interested in but didn't attend, James bought her a self-learning set complete with a crystal ball.

"We checked," Sirius added when everyone looked at the set skeptically. It was known divination was a flaky sort of magic. "It was fairly accurate. I mean, there was a check of quality from Delphi."

"And there's more," James added. "I missed your birthday since you wouldn't tell me it was November 15th, so the next one is like a birthday present as well." Lily blushed profusely and wondered how James found out her birthdate. Seeing Jon try to hide behind the shorter Aleia, Lily knew her surrogate brother must have leaked the information. She didn't really celebrate her birthdays when she entered Hogwarts. It felt wrong without her parents and a friendly Petunia since they did share the same date of birth, but not the year.

Lily took out a large and heavy box from the bottom of the gift box. It was wood encased with intricate engravings. Inside the box was a magical camera with the set to develop it.

"Wow, I feel like I am five and learning about the new world!" Lily exclaimed. She noticed James frown and quickly clarified the meaning of her seemingly double-edged comment. "I love this! Now I can take pictures at school."

Photography was an art Lily became interested in while modeling. She remembered her first photo shoot where the photographer was late. She suggested for her father to take her picture just as the man was entering the room. Fortunately, the professional photographer wasn't offended. He chose to teach Lily about the art of photography and how to take a picture showing a person's best side.

The lady with a trolley came around with sugary snacks and the day's newspaper. "Treats anyone? And I thought some Daily Prophet would be good companion pieces since you are going to a Ministry event." To Lily's surprise, everyone eagerly took a copy. As her hand reached to get one, other hands shot forward and took all of the mere tree copies of the newspaper.

"Here, we'll share," James supplied when Lily frowned at the speed in which what she wanted was out-of-stock. Before she could reply, she was sandwiched between Sirius and James and was now holding a print shop-smelling Daily Prophet.

The front page had holiday greetings, talks of various celebrations. Amidst all the happy titles, a large portion – not notably large – of the page had a more dismal title: Possible Terror in the Holiday Season. It noted the rise of activity in the sectors of dark wizardry. Particularly, ministry spies in Knockturn Alley heard about the rise of a dark lord.

"Do you think this is because of the regular meeting of the International Warlocks?" Sirius asked with unnatural and unsettling somber tone. "I mean, those disillusioned wizards and witches always reacted negatively to the formation of the group."

Lily felt James shrug. "Either way, it's not a good sign." Instead of feeling the two boys next to her tense up, both of them huddled forward leaving Lily with no personal space. "Who wrote this? Oh Marcus Reeley, I guess it's serious. He's one of the editors of the Daily Prophet and one of the media that my father actually trusts."

The two boys started discussing the history of threats and what they had heard from their parents. Sirius seemed to be reluctant to discuss his family, but made generalizations about the darker news he heard. Lily felt out of place among the political discussion and sense of justified paranoia. Looking at the others who were reading, Lily noticed the same somber expression on Aleia's and the Chinese representatives faces. The fact that Mei and Feng had a dictionary by them added a sense of normalcy and comfort to Lily's unsettling heart. Somehow, she seemed to notice the darker air around her.

"I guess the threat is not something new?" she decided to join in the mumbled discussion. If she were to represent England in the discussion of world's affairs, she should take an active role in analyzing the threat. It hadn't occurred to her until then to be more active in getting to know the current events. She was interested in life in the muggle world, but news in the magical world didn't always seem like news.

Sirius shook his head. "Remember Grindelwald from History of Magic?" Lily nodded. "And you know that there are wizards who are what we call extremists. They dislike muggle and muggleborns and believe the world needs to be purified – much like why muggles had witch hunts and burnings."

"There have always been groups of magical folk that are like that scattered about the older colonies of magic," James added. "Grindelwald helped unite the Europeans extremists."

Sirius continued his explanation, "The fall of Grindelwald didn't mean all those extremists were gone. In fact, many are thirsty for revenge while others decided to hideout among the more tolerant folk until another leader arrives."

"So this threat is because there is a new leader?" Lily asked feeling frightened. She belonged into the targeted groups. Both boys nodded. The news felt surreal. She was in a magical world with fairies and elves and the typical dark and evil element of a bona fide fantasy story. What happened to her life?

"But don't worry!" Sirius's sudden change back to his usual perky and loud self somehow brought comfort.

"Right," James declared, sharing a smile with his best friend. "We'll protect you from all harm."

"We'll be your knights in shining armor," Sirius added with a grin.

"We'll rescue the damsel in distress from her prison atop a tall castle tower."

There was a slight pause as James waited for Sirius's next line. "And when we do rescue you," Sirius decided with a saccharine grin, "you'll have to decide which one of us you'll marry!"

Lily had laughed along the train of Marauder dialogue that she was becoming used to but suddenly stopped at the last pronouncement.

"WHAT?" she couldn't help but yelp and mock-glare at the Gryffindor. "You do realize I still own you, right Sirius?"

"But James still owns you!" he replied. "So I guess you'll have to marry him. See, I have my eyes set on . . ." his eyes landed on Aleia and then Mei. "Well, Mei!"

The Chinese girl looked up from reading the newspaper with a frown, "What did I miss?"

Sirius shrugged in what Lily supposed he thought was a charming way – more of a Charlie Chaplin shrug. "Oh, just that you're going to the Ministry Ball with me, remember?" Mei's blush that turned to reddish anger made Lily wonder what she had missed the few days she was away from school. The change of topic successfully maneuvered everyone's thoughts away from the dark and impending doom Reeley's article predicted.

"No, I did not say I would go to the ball as your date!" Mei and Sirius continued to scream at each other. Sirius and Mei had been debating the logistics of their so-called relationship for the ball since the Sirius's return from being actually serious. Since then, one of the two would glare and reignite the argument every twenty minutes. After the first round of arguments, Lily learned Sirius had asked Mei in a roundabout way to the ball and the girl replied with an equally vague answer. Seeing as this was the third round arguments, their voices was loud enough for the whole world to hear the discussion.

"Yes you did!" Sirius said. Mei glared at him and Sirius softened his stance, "Oh fine, but you implied you wanted to go to the ball with me!" Sirius's accusation was lost in the sound of the door being slammed shut. Aleia and Jon was the second group to leave.

"Wha?" Sirius asked when his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the compartment door closing. He automatically wiggles his eyes at James, who remained in his seat next to Lily while Sirius moved to sit across from Mei.

"Don't even go there. That's my sister! Ew!" James replied shuddering. "Even that's way to much information." Lily shook her head at the two boys' immaturity and turned her gaze onto Mei. The other girl was staring out the window, annoyed. She looked as though she wanted to kill something outside.

The ride to what should be a joyful occasion became a tense event. Mei was fed up with Sirius due to their difference in culture, particularly the different opinions on male and female relationships as well as social codes of behavior. While Mei was rather open, the girl still held back from the public. If Lily weren't used to acting so with her personal history, she wouldn't have noticed the Chinese girl's actions. After observing Feng, Lily generalized that all Chinese were like that since they culture was of a more rigid form.

Feng was the first one to move when Sirius and his sister started to argue. If Lily's observations about the boy were correct, he probably was in a different compartment studying. After Feng's departure, the rest of the group was fairly tolerant until the conversation was somehow programmed to loop around and around. Aleia and Jon were able sustain the repetition twice. Lily considered moving as well since she didn't know how long the cycle would go on before both are exhausted on the subject. She might join Feng and study for her upcoming exams. It was never too early to study. If she started now, she could study less right before the exams and actually enjoy the rare sunny side of the British Isles in the spring.

Sirius and James's conversation regarding the legitimacy of knowing their sibling's romantic interlude ended Sirius and Mei's argument on whether or not she was his date to the New Years Ball. With the boys distracted by their years of friendship, Lily decided to join Mei in looking at the scenery outside. Traveling by train in the wilderness had its own relaxing quality.

"So," Lily started, hoping Mei was interested in a conversation. "What's China like?"

"It's different," Mei mumbled succinctly. She was probably irritated with Sirius and wanted time alone. "Strangers are a lot more reserved. The climate of the place differs on different parts of the country. On the coast, it could be tropical or wintry. In the middle of the country, it's very green and has lots of water. Up in the northwestern corner, there is the Gobi desert. On the geographical characteristics, China is a bit more interesting than the cloudy wet British Isles." Lily waited for more information, but the Chinese girl seemed to have stopped speaking for good. Attempting to rectify the situation, Lily smiled at the common lack of appreciation for the isle's humidity and watery nature and tried to steer Mei away from thinking about what piqued her.

"Well, I wish to visit there someday," the redhead declared with wide grin. "My lifetime goal is to live in at least 50 different countries. I think being a photojournalist would be interesting. Maybe I'll spend three years traveling around before I become a doctor and then after retirement, I'll travel around for the rest of my life. It's fairly easy with Europe, seeing as all the nations are close together so I could do that after I retire, but I want to be on all the other continents as well!"

Mei laughed at the dreamy expression on Lily's face, "Even Antarctica?" Lily wrinkled her nose, but nodded.

"I did say _all_ the other continents . . . I guess I should go there before my joints get old." For the duration of the trip to wherever the ball was to be held, Lily and Mei chatted happily about their five silly but plausible goals in life. Eventually, the topics digressed into unrelated subjects, as they needed something to entertain themselves. From their goals, to their beliefs, to their favorites, to their fears, Mei and Lily didn't notice Sirius and James had left to get lunch.

"I still can't believe you don't like dogs," Lily complained in disbelief. "I know you had one bad experience with a big dog, but there are other kinds. Dogs in general are the most adorable animals in the world. My grandmother's Ruskie, a Scottish terrier -- don't ask me why she named a dog of Scottish origin a nickname for Russians – is the essence of adorable."

"What does a Scottish terrier look like?" Mei asked, completely confused. "I only know the basic nouns so you need to describe the distinct features of the dog to me." She got out a pencil and a notepad, "Here, draw it." Lily blushed and pushed the notepad away. After a couple of pushes and shoves, the action became a game to the bored passengers. It wasn't until James and Sirius returned with food did the two stop their mindless game.

"Woah, watch the salad!" Sirius yelled as the pencil flew towards him. "Here, we brought you lunch seeing as you two were so engrossed in girl talk." Lily thanked James, who gave her a salad and sandwich and glared at Sirius.

"Excuse me, we were having a decent conversation, not girl talk. Besides, you and James were talking about similar subjects. If discussing plans for life and the books are what you consider girl talk, I believe you and your friend have masculinity issues," Lily retorted. James laughed while Sirius snorted in indignation.

"Well Miss Lily, quidditch happens to be more manly than whatever muggle books you two were discussing. Like what was it called? Pride and Prejudice? From what you two were discussing, that's book is a romance. It's girly." No one looked defeated. The silence that rang after his comment signaled no victories. Sirius pouted and crossed his arms when even his best friend didn't support him in the retort. "James, you are a traitor."

While Sirius excused himself to recover from his bruised ego and self-confidence, James participated in the girls' chat about dogs.

"I can't draw anything!" Lily whined when Mei was persistent.

"You can't give me only half of the facts. You're the one trying to convince me a Scottish terrier is nice and cute."

Lily noticed James shifted in his seat and wondered why there were only three people in the compartment. It didn't matter how they were seated, the way they had been sitting forced him to be surrounded by girls. From Lily trying to hide and Mei pushing the notepad towards the Ravenclaw prefect, James somehow ended up in the middle of the crossfire.

"Here! I'll draw it!" James declared looking like he was about to go insane at the activity around him. Lily took the notepad and gave it to James. "I'm supposed to draw a Scottish terrier?" Mei nodded. "Okay."

Lily watched James draw intently, but she managed to get lost observing. It shouldn't be possible to get lost watching someone draw something. The lines didn't follow each other. It seemed as though James was drawing lines in random places. Lily looked up at Mei and she seemed just as confused as well.

"Where are the ears?" the Chinese girl mouthed as they half watched James draw a Scottish terrier.

"All done!" the Potter heir announced, displaying his masterpiece on his lap. Lily's widened at the dog featured in the drawing. It certainly looked like a Scottish terrier. The adorable quality of its pointy ears radiated from the painting. Even Mei, the skeptic about the gentility of canines, gushed about the cute subject of the drawing.

"Cute? Are you guys talking about me?" Sirius entered with a giggle. Lily showed the picture to the other Gryffindor and to her surprise, Sirius said, "Why was James drawing a Jack Russell Terrier?"

"Jack Russell Terrier?" Mei gulped. "How many kinds of terriers are there?"

Sirius ignored the girl's outcry. "You see a Scottish terrier is more like this." James handed Sirius his drawing and allowed the other to make changes. A few lines here and there, some harsh strokes on each side, Sirius waved the pencil across the notepad flamboyantly with his lips pursed in a comical fashion. "_That,_ my ladies, is a Scottish terrier."

The picture was, in short, of a dog from hell. Mei gasped in fear while Lily and James crossed their arms in disbelief. The ears were more pronounced in its sharpness while the nose was extended to make the god look a lot like a fox. The supposedly sweet twinkle in the dog's eyes now had a menacing edge to it.

"That is a Scottish terrier," Sirius repeated, proud of his masterpiece. "It is an evil little bugger whose bark is a whole lot better than its bite. Little annoying yip-yips and then its sharp vampire teeth sinks into your leg. I don't know how many times my aunt's terrier ripped my pants." Lily noticed her Asian friend's frightened expression and immediately went to comfort her friend.

"You know, like all living things, dogs have different personalities. Some are quite nice," Sirius declared as though nothing was amiss. He doodled on a new sheet of paper, "Like this one, see?" Everyone took another peek at the new creation.

"What _is_ that?" Mei asked, still confused and skeptical since the new canine looked rather bearish. "It doesn't seem like it would be cute." From the corner, James snickered at the outraged look of his best friend. "Why?" the girl continued, which caused James to laugh harder. "Why is he laughing?" Lily shrugged and took a more careful look at the picture herself.

"Oh. Um, Sirius, that thing is supposed to be nice?" Lily questioned with a tone of surprise. "It is a grim of all things!" Her comment only made James laugh even harder while Sirius spluttered in indignation.

"_He_ is not a grim!" Sirius cried with a red face. "He is just a very large and intimidating dog that is rather cuddly." The prankster finished with a pout directed at the three other bodies in the compartment. Lily gasped at the description of the living and crawling omen while James fell off the seat clutching his stomach like a madman.

Ignoring the howling of a certain messy-haired Gryffindor prefect, Lily gaped at Sirius's lack of judgment. Certainly believing the presence of ominous creatures seem frivolous, but since witches and wizards and magic actually existed, a bearish canine monster bringing death omens weren't completely illogical.

"Sirius, a grim is the bringer of death omens. When you see it, you will die soon!" Lily corrected in a McGonagall type of tone. "Oh yes, the victim cuddles with the grim and then dies a few days later; some proof of its cuddliness. Anyhow, I highly doubt something with such a dark and gloomy aura can be cute and cuddly."

Sirius pouted, "Have you seen one?" The statement left Lily choking.

The more or less naïve girl regarding the intangible subject of omens and dogs replied in Lily's defense, "Well, since grims are creatures of death and Lily is alive, doesn't that mean she has never seen one?" Sirius looked injured both mentally and physically as Mei's comment caused him to fall head first into the ground. Immediately, the girl jumped to him and started fawning over – as Sirius later proudly exclaimed – him with James and Lily each wearing worried expressions.

"You know?" the fallen Marauder started, "Since she's never seen a grim, doesn't that mean she could say the picture I drew really was a grim. Because you see, no one really knows what it should look like since it is a death omen . . ." Sirius trailed off on his actually logical argument.

Aleia's presence in the compartment interrupted Sirius's intelligent period, "We're here!" Her eyes scanned the compartment as though she was making sure there weren't any optical charms placed over the seats to hide the damages made by her brother and his best friend. The head girl turned her attention to Lily and Mei, "Make sure there are no traps in the compartment that those two hoodlum left. Just please double check everything. The last time those two were in any form of transportation together ended up destroying everything wherever they went."

Both James and Sirius squealed indignantly and attacked the older girl with Lily and Mei inched their way out of the compartment without being caught in the cross fire.

From the train station to the little inn that was reserved for the New Years Ball, the scenery was picturesque. Only English guests were arriving them and most hadn't arrived, so the Hogwarts students all meandered through the vicinity getting better acquainted with their residence. Lily decided to take a break from people and wandered to the gardens on her own.

The gardens weren't extraordinary; it was like an ordinary English picturesque garden made popular in the romanticism era. Both magical and non-magical plants were present since its apparent role was to be aromatic. While the lightly natural scents wafted around the gates, the inside was much more green than any other colors. If there weren't daylight and the gates didn't have a sign with the words "Garden" shown in French script, the green dominance made the small sector of the beautiful land seem like a forest.

What was spectacular was the entire landscape. The garden's harmony with wild nature around it and the manmade building truly made the scene breathtaking. Looking out the gate towards the inn, Lily found herself wondering if she was walking in a Monet painting with the trees topped with spring green, the flowers blooming with bright light colors, and the English sky so clear and blue.

"This isn't England," she mumbled wistfully feeling the breeze brushing her hair out of her face. "It's a fairytale."

"You could say that," Lily felt someone answer from behind her. She turned and found James Potter barely touching her left shoulder. Surprised at their close proximity, she jumped backwards by reflex. Luckily, James didn't take notice of her strange reaction. "This is the field where the fairy folk and the wizards made an alliance in the fourteenth century. The ministry now uses it to welcome dignitaries of any sort when the climate in England is not so pleasant."

As though on cue, a pixie looking very much like Tinkerbell in Disney's Peter Pan fluttered towards them with more grace than the cartoon depicted fairy. Instead of a wand, the pixie held a tightly rolled up piece of parchment, "You're room numbers are on this sheet. It's all ready." By the time Lily looked up from the parchment, the pixie was gone without leaving a trace of evidence of her presence.

"Um?" was all the redhead could muster. Hogwarts was magical enough, but walking in fairyland with pixies serving them?

Lily felt James lead her towards the inn.

"That's normal," the Minister's son explained while dragging Lily gently with him, "The caretakers of the landscape and certain responsibilities of the inn belong to the fairy folk. They aren't all conniving like what our textbooks say."

"Oh, house elves?" Lily muttered, still in shock from seeing a pixie serve them.

"House elves take care of the food. The Pixies are the owners of the place." Lily nodded and decided to concentrate on moving her feet to catch up to the long glides of James's much longer legs.

"So is the Ministry borrowing the inn for a bit?" Lily asked, after James stopped dragging her along. The Gryffindor nodded. "So we all have to behave or we'll be kicked out?" another nod in affirmative. "So you and Sirius aren't planning anything?"

James stopped abruptly. Since he still held her elbow, Lily was once again dragged, this time, to a stop. "Oof." Her arm felt like it was dislocated.

"Sorry," James said with a blush and a chagrined but scheming grin. "I should kiss it better." With a ceremonial pause for permission, he bent down and kissed her elbow up to her shoulder. Lily felt her cheeks burn and wondered whatever happened to the wit Ravenclaws should have to deal with the situation. Thankfully, James's mouth didn't touch her skin since she wore a long sleeved sweater due to the cold temperature of a December day.

Her good fortune was short circuited when a perky screech of an eleven-year-old echoed in the open field surrounded by tall trees.

"JAMES!" a little girl shouted, jumping and skipping towards them. Within seconds, the girl stopped in front of Lily and James with a hop. "Hello," she said to Lily. As fast as she transferred her attention to Lily, she turned back to James, "You forgot to owl me every week. And even then, your promise was to owl me at least three times a week."

The same cherub grin that usually got the Marauders out of trouble shined on the girl's face. Instead of having black hair, hers was light brown with ringlets. A thin white ribbon that was losing its knot from the little girl's skips held the bundle of jumpy hair back.

James shifted, almost as though he was trying to hide behind Lily, "Hello Athena. I apologize profusely, but I do have a wonderful present for your birthday." When he stopped shifting, Lily felt her back come in contact with something hard when James pulled her back. Another round of blushing was starting as Athena's angelic smile turned cuter and somehow more demonic and Lily's head lightly smacked into James's chest. The little girl stared at Lily as though she was the judge and Lily was the defendant.

"Is it because you have been busy writing love letters to your girlfriend?" the younger girl demanded, eyeing Lily when she said the word "girlfriend". "Mummy said you should never put a girl in front of your family unless you were going to start a family for her because then she would be apart of our family so you won't have to place her above the family anyhow." Athena's rant left James gaping like a goldfish without water since Lily could feel his jaw drop on her hair.

"And this is Lily Evans," James continued, ignoring whatever insinuations his little sister had. "Lily, this is my demonically angelic or angelically demonic little sister, Athena. She is as ruthless as the goddess she was named after as you have heard from her introduction."

The younger girl stuck her tongue at her brother. "Nice to meet you Miss Lily. I pity how you have to deal with my brother. But you're pretty so you should be able to shut him up. Of course, I could relieve you of his presence if you would play with me. Sirius is busy with the nice Chinese representative. I think he likes her a lot. And Aleia is busy with her boyfriend somewhere doing something Tony said I shouldn't know. James doesn't have a life and I don't have a sister to play with right now. So out of us, I think you would do better being my companion than his."

Lily laughed at the little girl and her barb at her seemingly on-a-pedestal brother, "Sure I'll play with you." When she tried to get to the little girl, the pair of arms that found their way on her waist kept her from moving.

"James let go of her," Athena demanded with her arms on her hips and the light breeze blowing her ringlets completely out of the grasp of the ribbon. To Lily's surprise, James didn't. He only held on tighter.

"Tony? Antonia's here?" Athena nodded with a happy smile.

"And also Abby. Tony's nursing her twins right now and Abby is trying to talk Chris into having children soon while watching Little Madison and Henry crawl around."

James shifted, "Well in that case, you should go play with our sisters. I need to talk to Lily. About prefect stuff." Athena didn't seem to believe him at first, but she glared at her brother's arms that were keeping Lily next to him and ran back to the inn.

Lily moved out of James's grasps. "Prefect stuff?" She tilted her head in confusion. "What prefect stuff?"

"It's nothing," the boy corrected looking straight past Lily. "I just needed to get my little sister away so I could ask you a few favors." He waited for the redhead's sign of consent before continuing. "Okay . . . I am making a present for Athena. Apparently I have some troublesome charms so the present isn't exactly functional right now."

"I could help," Lily exclaimed happily. It was widely known around school that the Marauders developed spell combinations for their owl pranks. Helping James in a magical creation meant she could see the ingenuity of the infamous scheming mind of the Marauder leader.

James looked up with a grin. "Really? You'll help? That's great because you are the best student in Charms." Without any hint, James launched himself at Lily and placed many kisses on her while she was trapped once again in his arms. "Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" James exclaimed picking Lily up and spinning her around like a sack of potatoes.

"James, I'm getting dizzy, and when people get dizzy, they tend to VOMIT!"

Gently, Lily felt the ground on her behind and signed in relief. The spinning world of green and blue wasn't helping her mind settle. James supported her back while she tried to blink away the twirling motion everywhere she looked.

"Okay, so what were your other favors?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Um, right. The other favors . . ." James stuttered. "Well, only one more . . . If I don't play any pranks, would you be my date for the ball?" Surprised by the question but still happy at the fact that the suave James Potter was stuttering in front of her, Lily giggled. "I know, only as friends and all those rules and regulations on what I am allowed to do. Dance, entertain, and hug," James continued, making Lily laugh all out.

"Yes, as friends." James hugged her and mumbled how she was saving his life, completely unaware of the audience that formed around them.

"Say, did Lily ever say anything about James?" Sirius's voice shook the two. "I know James has said much about Lily!"

"Really?" a foreign voice replied.

"Oh dear that's Antonia," James gasped and jumped from Lily but somehow managing to help her stand up as well. "Um, hello Tony, Tony's twins, Abby, Chris, Mother, Father, Aleia, Sirius, Mei, and Athena," James grunted, his face beet red. Lily looked at the crowd and her insides shriveled up in embarrassment. Admitting that she was in a situation in which her hand was caught in the cookie jar, Lily decided to smile as though she was in front of a camera and there was nothing wrong with the fact that James's family saw them hug and maybe James kissing her.

"Wow, she is pretty!" the woman Lily identified by voice as Antonia exclaimed with a grin. "Athena's right. Now wonder he was too busy to welcome us when we told him we would be here at noon. Oh well, I guess we taught him the right way to treat his girl. Oh when is the wedding date? How long have you two been dating? Don't they look beautiful together?"

TBC 

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so . . . so, so sorry, once again! I guess life does get more hectic as we get older. Stupid standardized tests, tests of any form, work, classes, and people making me drive! But thank you, jegan and flamin-phyininx and the girl that chats with me on AIM who might be one of the two aforementioned reviewers or not for your lovely encouragement.

_Okay, individual replies . . ._

**Hannah (Lololchik**): I believe I addressed your question via e-mail, but thanks so much for the compliment. Personally, I don't know if this chapter will make the wait worth it. Oh well, please let me know if something is not to your liking! And how did your last review not make sense? Either I completely interpreted it wrong or my logic is just screwy, as it has been proved many times by my friends.

**Tyster**: WOW, finals start in late March? I couldn't handle that. Just AP exams in early May and finals following it was bad enough for me. I got sick right after school was out . . . knocked out for about a week and then I started my internship so I'm keeping busy again. In twelve hours, I will have my first art history class. Ooh, can't wait. Maybe I could apply something to whatever I am writing.

**The One Hobbit**: Ooh, South Africa? I have been United Kingdom and Cote d'Ivoire. The conference I was so worried about was little naïve me representing UK in a security council that was open agenda. Really intimidating shudder but our school got best novice school! Anyhow, our next conference will hopefully be the one in Stanford in late October. Maybe I'll see you there, depending on how far your club travels.

**Lily-Rose-Evans**: Thank you, although I think my creative writing skills are decreasing as I write more academic papers. Meh, icky stuff.

**Jegan**: Oh, all the readers must thank you and my other reminders for this chapter. I felt so guilty – not your fault but definitely your doing – so I decided to post it. I probably will upload revisions sometime later.

**Musicizdbest**: Many wows for me? I feel so special!

**Tash**: The world will find out soon enough. To tell you the truth, I have several scenarios planned. I wouldn't find people's input on how it should be.

**Beauty Eclipsed**: Thank you so much for your words of understanding. I hope all the studying I did for my AP exams will deserve your review. pleasepleaseplease let them be above a four . . . overachiever, I know

**Vicous Pixie**: The link you provide me gave me hours of entertainment. Do you know how hilarious those clips were when you are sick of studying for Calculus and Physics?! Oh my, so many study breaks it's entertained.

**Sophianwin**: Thank you for reading. I do hope you read and enjoy more.

**flamin-phyinix**: Hmm, new chapter a few days after your review. Aw, thanks so much for the e-mail and review!

**Popppincorn**: Does this chapter answer your question?

**LillyEvans13**: Well, this chapter answered your question. They did go to the place of the ball together and she will be his date, but knowing me, things might make a drastic change.

_Wow, fourteen reviews from thirteen reviewers. You are so wonderful! Anyhow, I have a new Marauder era ficcie ready. This idea sort of popped out when I had a day where my parents teased me about boys and my friend and I sort of denounced members of the opposite gender. So a quick summary:_

_ After a disastrous first relationship, Lily Evans swore off dating and men/boys. With James head over heels in love with the redhead and moaning about the loss of hope, the other Marauders and a reluctant James develop a way to revive Lily's romantic bone._

_I have yet to think of a title, and that's why I'm delaying it. Any suggestions?_

_Love you all,_

_Omnifarious_

Endnotes 

1. Sirius is around 6 ft. 3 inches and Lily is around 5 ft 6 inches. 

**I would like a person to be my beta... for this story.** Unfortunately, Pristine has been busy so for the past... um one chapter?... no second person to check before I post. I know my grammar is pretty bad... honestly, can't English be more like Chinese in that there are no conjugations and no tenses?! **Interested persons can e-mail me at** fluffypoofhotmail.com. Thanks for reading! Love to hear feedback about the new stuff.


	11. Embarrassment

**Mélange **

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I write well enough to own the Harry Potter world?_

Edited – To find an entire new section, go to the end of the story for those who read the previous chapter eleven. There are spotted changes amidst the original chapter. 

**Chapter Eleven: Embarrassment**

After the rather embarrassing meeting with the Potter household and her friends, Lily kept herself in her room for the rest of the day with the excuse of organizing her room. Thankfully, Lunch didn't require her presence so she ate the meal sitting on the area of sunlight through her rectangular window. The period of salutary neglect from the other Hogwarts students ended at dinnertime. Being as forceful as she was for the Yule Ball, Mei invited Lily to have a picnic dinner with her and Feng in the gardens. Apparently, Mei thought her less than outgoing brother needed to interact with the kind and welcoming Lily to be more sociable instead of facing the firing squad consisting of the ostentatious Marauders.

"It's getting colder," mumbled Lily. It seemed as though the magical warmth of the fairyland courtyard was only as strong as the sunlight in the area. The silvery shine of the moon cooled the air to nearly as cold as the normal London winter night.

Mei shivered and her teeth started to chatter until her brother offered his cloak to the sister. "We should go back then," Feng answered. It was one of the few times he had spoken a real sentence. Nodding and shivering, the two girls complied and ran for the heated inn.

Just before they separated to different parts of the residence, Mei surprised Lily with a reminder. "Don't forget the mandatory breakfast at 9:00 am! The Minister wanted to talk to us and incoming delegate and dignitaries. It will be one of those long events. Sirius said it might even cover lunch."

Lily groaned at the prospect of facing the Potters as well as Sirius after her façade in the afternoon. The modeling smile was a double-edged sword. While she didn't look embarrassed with her model smile, it had a tendency to make her look unapproachable and aloof. If the Potters chose to overlook her cool expression, they most likely would believe she and James were dating since Lily's didn't protest, but hopefully, James was doing enough refutations for both himself and Lily. If they interpreted her career smile as something arrogant, at least she wasn't labeled as James's girl although she might have made the rest of the Potters cold towards her.

All in all, Lily doubted the consequences of her response earlier in the day. Sleep didn't come easily. She tossed and turned often enough to feel her hair get in tangles. Stepping out of her bed, Lily walked to look out the window. The sky was clear, stars glittered, and in the small bit of a garden that could be seen out her window, Lily could see little bright spots flying about. _It was probably the pixies and fairies and maybe even fireflies flying from flower to flower_, she thought,_ since tomorrow is a rather big day, maybe they are using magic to make all the flowers bloom for the welcoming party._ From the dark and glimmering horizon, something black flew toward Lily's window at a great speed. In less than ten seconds, the black blob almost rammed itself into the window had Lily not opened it to let the mail deliverer enter.

"Artemis!" the redhead chastised. The owl she bought for her parents to contact her was one of the strangest beings with wings alive. It was hyperactive on some days and lazy as a log on others. The owl was the size of two fists put together and its body was entirely back except its coco-colored heart shaped face. Upon hearing its younger mistress's admonishing tone, the small owl cooed and flew to tuck itself between Lily's neck and shoulder. "Alright, alright. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you to die because you hit your head too many times and got a brain seizure, okay?" The owl responded by rubbing its soft feathers against Lily's bare neck and shoulder digging something of the paper form into Lily's skin. "Now, what do you have for me?"

It was a letter in her mother's cursive handwriting.

_My dearest little flower,_ it began,

_I know you have been rather reluctant to continue your modeling career seeing as you now spend most of your time away at school, Irena called to ask you for a favor. It is a photo shoot for Christian Dior's spring and summer collection. It turned out the model that was previously contracted backed out due to a breach in the contract and the representatives saw a picture of you that was on her desk and requested you._

_Now, I know you'll complain and say you are not modeling anymore and Irena is not your agent anymore but the fact that the Dior representatives actually called us. They seemed desperate and are offering you quite a large sum for a few photos. Your father and I even told them how you are away but they were insistent on how much they "needed" you and would be willing to pay for whatever transportation fees necessary to get you home since how their photographer could only film right before the New Years. I guess the photographer is in high demand._

_ Just send me a reply somehow, preferably right away. I don't know how fast Artemis can find you. If you can find a phone, please call and let me know. Irena has practically camped in our house until your reply. I know she is your godmother and my best friend, but your father's rather adamant about kicking her out soon._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

The prospect of showing her face all over magazines again didn't settle Lily's worries. In addition to trying not to make a fool of her self in front of wizarding families, there was a strong possibility that the same face will grace itself on the popular Dior catalogs. She wasn't sure how close to the muggle world the Potters were, but they are of the socialite class and Dior was fashionable among them since all the wealthier Hogwarts students wear those for casual clothing.

"Can you bring my mother a reply in time for dawn?" Lily asked Artemis. She looked all over it the dark, but could not find the ball of feathers anywhere. Charming the room to light up dimly, Lily found her owl dozing on the corner of her bed, right next to where her head had been on the pillow. "I guess not. You are in your lazy mood again."

Deciding that she should take a hint from her pet, Lily returned to her cozy bed and tried to ingratiate herself to the overseer of sleeping. It didn't work; all her worries returned in full force when she tried to not worry about anything. The harder she tired to clear her mind, more concerns surfaced. From befriending delegates to O.W.L. exams, floods of concerns washed to her mind.

The clock in the room was displaying the time 2:30 am. In less than seven hours, she had to be awake and smiling. Reluctantly, Lily created a special diagram around her bed to induce sleep in all those living breathing beings in its confinement to deep sleep for six hours and wake up refreshed. The mere power it took for the activation charm to work would be enough to send her mind to the subconscious.

The morning came and the spell wore off just as it woke Lily up refreshed. To her surprise, Artemis woke up charged with energy and dashed towards the garden where Lily knew the bird was going to annoy the pixies.

"Artemis! Find me soon, I still need you to bring a letter back to Mum and Dad!" Lily shrugged as her owl continued flying to the gardens. Exasperated at her owl, Lily decided breakfast would be over by the time Artemis returns from the garden.

Someone knocked on her door, "Lily!" The voice sounded much like Mei.

"Coming!" She replied, taking one last glance out her window. Artemis was nowhere in sight. When she opened the door, she found Mei waiting and Sirius a few meters away. "Sorry, my owl came last night and I was making sure it wasn't going to go ballistic on the premise." Lily hooked her arm with Mei, and the Chinese girl dragged Lily to the dinning room of the unknown location.

When the skip to breakfast slowed down to a walk, Lily noticed Sirius was trailing them from a distance not far away but not too close either. "Mei, why is Sirius following us instead of walking with us?" Lily asked, turning back to stare at Sirius every two steps.

"Because I am annoyed that he still wants me to be his date," Mei replied with a pout. "I don't see why he is so desperate to have me be his date. Isn't it enough just going to the ball together? We'll all be in the same room."

Lily stopped walking suddenly. "Well, it just means that you two would spend more time being with each other instead of with other people." Mei blinked at the clarification and shrugged. "I don't know if you have notice this, but there are many girls who would jump at the chance to dance with Sirius. I think he's asking you a favor so be his bodyguard of sorts so he won't get mauled the three nights of celebration."

"Still, why do I need to be his date? We _are _going to the ball together," Mei exclaimed, exasperated.

From behind, Sirius decided to participate in the conversation. "So? Lily is going with James, as FRIENDS on a DATE!" Mei stomped off with a scowl. Lily turned to face Sirius, who was cowering behind an open door. She frowned and made a motion for Sirius to just keep his mouth shut on the subject. East Asian cultures were rather conservative about male and female relationships, so for Sirius to get closer to Mei, he would have to back off and mellow down a bit.

Once Lily entered the room with Sirius a few steps behind, the Potters and their in-laws that Lily hadn't meet the afternoon before were already present with many other people whom Lily recognized as other ministry officials. Her presence made the Potter table stop whatever he or she was doing. The two older Potter sisters, Antonia and Abby, immediately smiled and motioned for Lily to seat between them and directly across from James. Seeing no one was going to save her, Lily smiled and walked gracefully but stiffly to her seat between the two Potter sisters that were described as the most overwhelming by Aleia's complaints of her family.

Juice, milk, coffee, and tea were passed among every table creating a scene of ordered chaos. Lily noticed Professor Dumbledore speaking with older wizards and witches in a round table diagonally next to the Potters', discussing world issues like threats of dark magic and jealousies between various countries regarding subjects from adolescent rivalries with someone's attention to the abundance of a certain item in a commonly used potions ingredient.

"Lily, that's such a beautiful name," Antonia started when the breakfast dish was magically served.

"I know," Abby cried wistfully. "I think I am going to name my daughter that." The man seated on the other side of the younger Potter daughter stiffened. Lily realized the man was Abby's husband. And remembering Athena's rant from the afternoon the day before, Lily realized he was less than enthusiastic about starting a family. Abby didn't seem to notice her husband's plight and continued with the same wishful expression, "It's such a graceful name." She turned to Lily. "You are as graceful as the appearance of the flower. The contours of the flower and the leaves and smooth showing grace and sophistication . . ."

Abby continued to rant about the positive connotations about Lily's namesake with the rest of the family listening half to the woman and half to whatever conversation they were holding with their neighbors.

James mouthed something to Lily that she could not understand. Frowning, Lily shrugged and James repeated whatever he said. In a natural human reflex, both of them leaned slightly closer to better their communication.

"She's an artist." Lily smiled at the clarification. No wonder Abby was so detailed about the shape of a Lily flower. "So she watches objects carefully and then analyzes th—" James stopped as his eyes moved up wards and to Lily's right.

"Aw, how sweet! They are whispering to each other," Antonia observed with a knowing smile. "And to think you are going to the ball together. My, my! Mum, Dad, don't you think Lily is the perfect person for James?" The call to the Minister and his wife interrupted their conversation with Feng and Mei about their English experience.

Lily felt the scrutinizing eyes of the Minister of Magic and his wife.

"You know what I heard from the headmaster and some of the other professors at Hogwarts?" Mr. Potter mused to his wife. "They all said Lily Evans is an extraordinary girl. She's smart, but rather quiet most of the time. It's part of the reason why I thought Miss Evans would be a great representative. With all the professors suggesting James, a calmer figure would benefit England's image lest James try something." Everyone at the table laughed while James and Lily reacted in the complete opposite. James blushed and muttered words incoherently in an indignant manner. Lily's impression mirrored that of Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa. It was neither a smile nor a frown; she looked somewhere between perturbed and amused.

From then on, the conversation for the table was shifted to life at Hogwarts and the latest fund raising idea of selling prefects and other well-known students in the school. As always, the family talked about James and Sirius and the mischief of the Marauders. With Lily aiding Aleia in sabotaging any pranks for the winter celebration, Lily was also included in the conversation, especially after a smug Aleia revealed their role.

"I know being infatuated was a weakness!" Sirius joked. "James was so busy trying to woo Lily that he was telling her all our secrets!" James retaliated by charming his scrambles eggs to pelt individual pieces at Sirius discreetly. After all, they were at a Ministry function. Unlike Hogwarts, Sirius did nothing in retaliation since James was rebuked and interrogated.

"So when did you meet Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked kindly, mistaking their relationship as that of a boyfriend and girlfriend. Lily wanted to curse Sirius for steering the conversation back to the debate of Lily and James's relationship.

"Mum, we _have_ been going to the same school for six years," James grumbled. "Besides friendships just sort of happen." All the Potter family members raised their eyebrows in doubt and Sirius contributed with exaggerating his eyebrow movement.

Lily figured it would be time for her to leave. The whole conversation regarding Lily and James's relationship was still directed at James, who seemed to be doing the best he can to defend his point. If she lingered and didn't discredit any evidence of James and her dating, a conversation Lily wasn't keen on participating, whatever clarification James made would be pointless. After all, she still needed to contact her parents about the Dior photo shoot. "Is there something I could use to contact my parents? I received a mail from them last night and it's rather urgent. I would use my owl, but I don't know where he went . . ." Lily murmured half searching for Artemis.

"Sure," the Minister replied. "There is a phone – a lovely muggle contraption – for contact with the muggle world. In a few occasions, muggles also use this inn. But of course, the phone is in the lobby."

Lily easily found the phone and picked up the receiver to face off her parents and probably Irena as well according to her mother's letter.

"Hello Mum?" she asked, sounding tired. For some reason, she was already exhausted.

"Lily!" the voice on the other shouted. It was Irena. "Thank goodness you are calling. I really need you this time. Actually, Dior really wants you . . . anyhow, it will be a quick thing. They are reserving two days just for you. It's a really special treatment you know, seeing as how they are really well known and powerful in the fashion industry." Irena's voiced faded off as though someone took the phone from her.

"Hello Sweetie," Lily father answered. "Ignore Irena, your mother is busy settling her down. I should have known she was hiding around the phone as well."

"Two days?" Lily asked, getting straight to the point. "The ball is three days. I am welcoming the delegates today!" Lily banged her head on the wall next to the phone. "Daddy, it's not going to work very well. I would have to miss the ball completely, and I wouldn't be able to mingle with the delegates!"

"Well, it is your decision."

"But Petunia's wedding is coming up. We do need the money for the event." Lily banged her head even more at the thought of her sister and her fiancé. The man was a balloon and in the exact same temperament as Petunia. Vernon Dursley had discovered Lily's magical talents when he visited the Evans household unannounced, in the middle of Lily's demonstration of turning Petunia's teacup into a rodent. Being too familiar with the household, Dursley had just taken Petunia's cup for a drink just as the cup became a mouse and scurried up his sleeves. While Lily and her parents were entertained, the little mishap was enough to alienate Lily from her sister and her future brother-in-law. The animosity just got worse as Petunia continued to complain about Lily's eccentricities.

Lily could feel her father shift his stance. "Well Lily, you are right. We do need the money, but the financial situation is something your mother and I will take care of. It isn't as though we don't have careers in high paying jobs."

"I want Petunia to not want such an elaborate wedding," she whined. According to Lily, reserving a chapel, getting caterers, buy exotic floral sets, and hiring a live band was completely extreme. Their family was a simple, slightly above middle class family. All the frivolous exaggerations of social status were pointless. How Petunia and Dursley behaved already ruined any chances they had to being in the socialite class, so why bother spending money like one of a high social standing? A gaudy display of wealth would never be enough to convince the world that Petunia and Vernon are respectable persons of wealth, power, and influence.

"Oh Lily, your wedding will be just as beautiful and wonderful," Lily heard her mother reply. Her father probably was keeping Irena from grabbing the phone.

"I know," Lily pouted although her parents couldn't see. "Well, I guess this will be my present to my sister seeing as she wants nothing from me, not even my presence. So, is it possible for me to only be there for one day?"

"No!" Irena screeched. "I can't do that!"

The girl sighed in disbelief. What was she going to do? The idea of modeling did appeal to her somewhat. Ever since she could remember, dressing up was fun for her. When she discovered that a person could earn a living by playing dress-up, she was ecstatic. As she matured, modeling became something like reading a good book. The world of fashion designers and style magazines and eccentric photographers and finicky make up artists was an escape of reality in reality. "When do I need to leave?"

"Leave?" Someone not from the other end of the telephone shouted. Lily jumped to see James leaning on a chair, not caring about the wobbling legs. "What happened? Why are you leaving?" His face distorted into worry, and Lily could almost see the images of bizarre disasters playing in James's head through his eyes. She rolled her eyes and asked for Irena to hold.

"My sister's wedding is coming up soon. There was a slight emergency and I need to be there." James looked down, almost embarrassed and nodded his head while his right hand traced the wood on the back of the chair.

"So when are you leaving?" Lily moved the phone away from her ear just as Irena became a bit loud.

"TODAY!" the phone yelled. "I need you back today! Oh dear, I have been reading the dates wrong. Lily honey, I need to back today, in two hours. HOW CAN I DO THAT? Actually, HOW WILL THAT BE POSSIBLE?" Irena's screams of distress were loud enough for James to hear every declaration clearly. Lily tried to calm Irena down while her parents seemed to be doing the same thing.

"You know, I can probably ask Mr. Figulos to make you a portkey right now. He could probably have it done in an hour. Will that be okay?" James suggested, cautiously getting closer to Lily due to the seemingly dangerous noise spouting from the phone. She looked at James with a thankful smile and hugged him while murmuring this comforting news to her frenzied godmother.

"Irena, I can be back in two hours. Just calm down and do what you need to do," Lily repeated over and over again to let every single word sink into the mind of her godmother. When the woman did calm down, Lily continued, "Does that mean I will be back by New Year's Eve? Two days including today? Good. Thank you! Can you get my parents?" Lily waited for the hustle and bustle of other side to settle. "Hello Mum? Oh Dad. Where do you want to pick me up? Kings Cross? Sure!" Lily gingerly replace to phone and clapped her hands.

"Does that mean I should find Mr. Figulos?" James asked. Lily smiled happily. A sudden euphoria swept her as all her fears of modeling disappeared for the moment. She didn't care if people would recognize her. _After all_, Lily's voice of reason rationalized, _people at Hogwarts knew she had a fully working brain. If in the highly unlikely situation that Hogwarts students did see her modeling pictures, no one would make fun of her lack of academic credential._

The feeling of lightheartedness similar to the return of an old friend faded when Lily saw James's stiffer than usual posture. Her promises to James flooded back and Lily winced.

"James, when is Athena's birthday?"

The messy haired boy looked at Lily, surprised. "It's New Years Day." Athena's birthday would the day after her return if the photo shoot could be finished earlier. There would be no time for her to help James with charming the gift or whatever he needed help with.

"Oh," Lily replied. "What problems do you have with the present? I might be able to owl you a solution while I am away." James shrugged.

"It's fine. If I can't find a solution, I'll just change the present a little bit. Just go home and be with your family. If I do have a knotty problem, I'll be sure to let you know." Lily frowned skeptically. She wasn't sure if she should feel that her help was just being chucked aside by James Potter. Or was she just disappointed that she won't see a Marauder at work because James found out she and Aleia had been sabotaging their pranks?

Lily continued to stand by the phone with a mixed expression until James coughed and nearly fell over because the chair that held his weight on two instead of four legs decided to give away. "Um, we should get the portkey, right?" James asked, not succeeding in hiding his embarrassment.

"Yes. I probably should get going."

tbc 

_**LillyEvans13**: Oh dear, you read Friday Afternoon. WINCE Oh well, I haven't decided if I wanted to continue that one. Maybe, maybe not._

_**Sophianwin**: I know, lots of muddy parts. I will have it edited and whatnot on Sunday. Thank you for helping me find them! hug!_

_**Lily Evans8**: Mélange is a mixture of incongruous elements. I'll let you figure out how that relates to the story. =P_

_**She Devil**: I've always wondered what lmoa meant . . . and James being cute? I don't know, I am not exactly the best person to be asked that questions. I am a girl, just a very picky girl who doesn't use cute. I think I use pretty more often . . . and anger all my friends of both genders._

_**Jegan**: You are free to remind me whenever! And I didn't take my time on this one . . . maybe I rushed it a little._

_Also thanks to:_

_pepsibabe2, animalluvr75, Oliverwoodschic, s, mandyzcool, Storywritter10791, Hannah, Autumn le Moone, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, NotebookQueen807, Liliana!_

_Hugs, air kisses, chocolates, watermelons to all,_

_Omnifarious_


	12. First of Many Firsts

**Mélange**

Disclaimer: This is getting rather tedious. I don't own the Harry Potter canon stuff, okay?

_Hello all!  
Now that the document manager thing is working and I have internet access, here is the chapter. It's not one that I like. If I have time or I reach another block, this will be rework. So please do not hate me for this rushed update... although that is a bit oxymoronic since it's been awhile since the last chapter._

_Read on..._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The two hours Irena had allotted for Lily to show up and leaveflew by, along with the first hour of the photo shoot. Lily had no breather between arriving at the target destination and getting swept up by her former modeling agent. With all the rush, they reached the place of the shoot an hour and a half early. Instead of allowing Lily to rest and catch her breath since she was shoved into the car in only a few seconds after she had popped to the front door, Irena fed Lily to the Dior representatives, who had a knack for expressing perfectionism through their gazes. Now Lily sat in front of a makeup mirror with at least five makeup artists and stylists fluttering around her trying to find "the look".

"Okay! Time to get dressed!" a woman with a pencil attached behind her ear declared, causing all the stylists and make up artists to flutter off getting their equipment ready. "Come on Miss Evans, the designers are waiting for you."

Lily followed the woman down the hall an up the elevator to a floor dedicated to the innovators of fashion. "We need to get you fitted for the clothes since this is a rushed appointment. The photographer will be here soon too."

Once more, people circled Lily as though she was a piece of clay that needed to be decorated and sculpted so the dress would look the best on her. After standing for hours and each piece of the spring collection was exhausted, Lily was given a lunch break in which she could eat something to postpone her hunger.

The moment she returned, she was lead back to the makeup room to get her face powdered and colored while stylists brushed, curled, and twisted her hair in a style that would satisfy the photographer, the make up artists, the fashion designers, and the hair stylists.

"Okay, today is the casual shoot, so you are supposed to look like a mix of Sunday's best with little school girl," the head stylist explained. "Since some of the casual clothes look like a day at the fair, we can't do braids for you. What do you think?" Lily stared at her image in the mirror, trying to help out the stressed stylist. Apparently the change in models was a major set back for Dior's photo shoot, and no one was very ready to handle the emergency situation.

With all the arms crossed in front of her face trying to dab foundation, eye shadow, lipstick, and certain hands that were still taking care of her hair, Lily couldn't tell what she looked like.

"Um, how about we leave my hair down. It's a lot of hair and we are on a tight schedule." The stylist seemed happy about what she said and ordered heated curlers to be placed for a wavy effect for a side part. To Lily's surprise, someone produced a simple but elaborate lily pin to be placed in her hair.

The same woman with the pencil behind her ear scattered the artists again when she announced the photographer was ready.

"He's Antonio Caraci," she explained. "The best of the younger generation of fashion photographers. He is a rather eccentric man that is _en amor_ with nature, so you will be taking the pictures in the back yard. We had to buy a large collection of plants in the arboretum to satisfy the needs of Mr. Caraci."

Lily nodded with a small smile. Unless there were two Antonio Caracis, her photographer this time was the first man that ever took a picture of her, at least for a fashion shoot. She met Antonio when he had an internship for Debenhams [1] during her first photo shoot. Since the professional photographer was rather scary, Lily had winced whenever she was supposed to smile. Being the assistant, Antonio had to make her smile so he had Lily act silly and took silly pictures to put her at ease.

"Oh my, is that my little Lily?" Antonio greeted once Lily stepped in front of the camera and studio lights in the first of a series of dresses. Needless to say, having a familiar face at the photo shoot sharing funny stories made the time go quicker. During each change of clothes, Antonio interrogated Lily on her life, school, boyfriends, and also her skills on observation.

"Do you remember what I told you, Little Lily?" the photographer asked when she was dressed in a seemingly washed out pastel pink dress. The two ribbons used to tie her hair into wavy pigtails made her feel as though she was only three. Lily smiled and nodded, taking comfort in the sense of déjà vu.

"To be observant is to be safe and ultimately happy. Beauty is everywhere, as with lies and deceit. One must know the difference between the two to live life to the fullest possible," Lily paraphrased. It was a philosophy that stayed with her ever since she heard it from Antonio when she was eight years old.

"Good, good," Antonio muttered before waving Lily off.

* * *

After a day of hair-tugging, full-time smiles, powder getting in her eyes, and all around of laughable time, Lily was cranky when she at home. The stack of newspapers and newsmagazines she promised herself that she would read was still 18 inches high. With the relatives poring into the Evans household for Petunia's upcoming wedding and the New Years, Lily wanted to be antisocial. She wanted to lock herself in her room whenever she wasn't modeling and wait for the portkey to be activated so she could go back to her more undistinguished life as Lily Evans, a Ravenclaw prefect; however, even that little comfort might disappear with the Dior photo shoot and being a representative in the conference. Of course, she had survived the prefect sale and remained undistinguished, she might be able to side step distinction if she participated the youth version of the ICW. Then again, she would be stuck with hiding the Dior event. How was she supposed to do that?

Home life was awful. Petunia was back and ordering everyone around about. When she saw Lily, the atmosphere suffered severe freeze and heat shock. Petunia's icy glared bounced off Lily's apathetic aura. She was tired from portkeying and smiling and acting social. All Lily wanted to do was to eat and sleep. Home was supposed to give her comfort. Having to deal with Petunia's petulance was worse than having to deal with Potter and standoffish people of the ministry.

The scowl that was gradually becoming discernable made a debut when relatives started fussing about Lily's renewed interest in modeling. After fifteen minutes of listening to her relatives give her tips on how to stay young so she could survive in the harsh world of beauty, Lily started to frown and earned a scolding nudge from her mother when she brought dessert to the table.

"Oh I don't think Lily will be modeling for that long," Petunia added with a sneer. "After all, she is too short. I mean, aren't those modeling at least 172 centimeters? Lily is definitely a bit off."

Once Petunia started to actively participate in conversation, the relatives started focusing more attention on her upcoming wedding. For once, Lily happily accepted her sister's barb to get out of the limelight.

Using the excuse that she was tired from traveling and late nights from studying for her finals, Lily locked herself in her room after the family bonding time that always followed the holiday dinners. Instead of resting like what her family expected she was doing, Lily took out the camera James gave her and started taking pictures of her neighborhood through her window. The tree that was in front of her window had always been annoying, but since she wanted an unobstructed view of the neighborhood, it was a perfect limb to climb on…

CRACK!

Lily felt herself fall to the ground with a thump.

She looked around and noticed that the branch didn't break. It was the neighbor's cat that broke something in its playground – the neighbor's yard – that made the noise.

"Lily?" her great-aunt Lydia yelped, opening the sliding doors with a slam. "What are you doing out here?" Lily blushed and looked up at the tree. How was she supposed to explain what she wanted to do without the most suspicious relative of the family to misinterpret it into something scandalous?

"I, um, well, you see," Lily stuttered, feeling her face become hotter and probably redder.

"You were trying to meet a boy, aren't you?" Lydia exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I heard from your parents that you had to leave a ball for the Dior thing. Were you off visiting your date?"

_Right, that's why I'm out in my pajamas trying to get to a northern part of the British Isles trying to meet my date… who happens to be James Potter whose magnetism to the heterosexual females and even some homosexual males brought him a lot of dance partners._

"Actually, you see, I was trying to take a picture of the city lights but the camera was obstructed by the tree so I leaned. Of course, being clumsy ol' me, I feel off," Lily finished with a series of innocent nodding, complete with doleful green eyes.

"Okay hon," Lydia replied, suddenly looking strict. "Get up to bed since you do have a photo shoot the next morning. Also, have you packed yet?"

* * *

The second day at Dior was more exhausting than the first. Since her deal with Dior was temporary, it was necessary to make sure her pictures had no glitches. Although it was only three in the afternoon when Lily changed back into her own clothes, Lily felt as though she had stayed up all night studying for a major exam. To make matters worse, her facial muscles were sore from having to keep her face smiling.

"Thanks Mum and Dad!" Lily smiled and waved goodbye to her parents. _Ouch, it even hurts to talk. I should go steal local anesthesia from the dentist's office. I would opt for looking like a chipmunk than to feel pain by just doing things a normal person would do like talking!_

"Are you sure you can stay by yourself? I mean this is New Years Eve and it's late at night," her mother crooned. "We can stay with you until you get zapped away." Lily shook her head persistently.

"You realize that all our relatives will wonder why you didn't return so soon?" Lily pointed out.

"You realize that they will complain about you not being with family for New Years Eve?" her father retorted. "But alas, my little girl is growing older. Be good okay?"

Lily nodded and watched her parents leave. She found a secluded corner to wait until her portkey's activation. After waiting for two minutes, the boredom made fatigue more prominent. After spending most of the night before packing and sleeping restlessly, Lily wanted to sit down and take a nap.

Just as her eyelids started to droop, the tugging sensation of portkey woke Lily up. By the time she cleared her mind, she found herself at her brightly lit room at the inn. Everything was in the same place and condition when she left. On her small writing desk, Lily noticed a small piece of parchment.

"Hello Lily! Welcome back," the note started. "The New Years Eve night's ball will be held in the amphitheater by the east of the gardens. I'm not sure if you are good with reading the directions via the stars but if you walk straight upon entering the garden, you will walk into the amphitheater after a few minutes. I'll meet you around the time you portkey back. James."

Lily smiled at the thoughtfulness of the Gryffindor and found he seemed so much like a Hufflepuff when he wasn't in the pretentious environment of school.

Since James said he would wait for her around five o'clock, Lily hurriedly dressed and primed up before dashing out the door so her friend-as-date wouldn't be in the cold waiting for her too long. Even if she was hesitant about being James Potter's date, she should be polite. Besides, the fact that James took extensive length to help her out – making a portkey within minutes and giving her instructions about the ball – Lily should behave like a good date, like being on time.

Lily opened her closet to find the forest green dress robe that was suitable for the event. It wasn't completely with the young generation's trend so the formality of the outfit was appropriate. Perhaps the best feature about the dress was the empire waist that made her seemed formless and curvaceous. The outer layer light velvet so it followed her movements in a delayed fashion. The sleeves were surprisingly unlike ordinary robe sleeves in that instead of being so large, the sleeves were tight on her entire length of the arm and flared out slightly starting at her wrist.

Fatigue and exhaustion dissipated as Lily saw the faint glow of the amphitheater. Perhaps there would be a fireworks show since the festivities were held outside. The thought of seeing magically conjured fireworks reminded Lily to bring her camera, an item that was rapidly becoming her best friend. Feeling embarrassed about running out of inn only to go back, Lily preoccupied herself with making faces at her own lack of planning.

When she exited her room to get to Lily noticed voices in the halls. Curious, she followed her ears' sense of direction and walked towards the garden. The makers of noise were walking towards the garden. By the time she reached the garden, everything looked normal. There wasn't a sign of people except the footprints from the ball participants walking to the amphitheater.

"We meet!" an unfamiliar voice declared. The comment and tone of voice caused Lily to shudder. Somehow, the situation reminded her too much of muggle movies where ominous music would be play about then.

"Who are you?"

There was a rustle of leaves. "I doubt you would still be conscious if we told you." Somehow the comment made Lily want to laugh. It was too surreal. She was in a middle of a garden where civilization was somewhere beyond trees.

"Well, you wouldn't know for sure if you try to tell me," Lily retorted. From being unconscious to dead or being cursed then killed, she preferred to be unconscious. "So, who are you?" Instead of a verbal response, the there were plants rustling. For a moment, Lily paused and but as the moving of the leaves shifted to a place under the moonlight. Primal predatory and prey sense alerted, Lily made her way into the bushes to trying to follow whoever initiated the startling cheesy dark wizard talk.

She followed the trail of squished foliage. As the sound of festivities grew louder, Lily's heart pounded harder and she was choked by fear. The threats were real taunts of wizards against the ministry. The fact that these people were walking towards the officials among plants and were invisible to Lily's vision merely confirmed that feeling of dread.

In her moment of uncertainly, something poked into her back. It was almost like a rehearsed decision. Or perhaps it was her sense of drama in time of distress. Lily jumped at the feel of the wand and screamed for her life.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted once she landed. When the spell landed on the invisible cloaks that covered the intruders, Lily realized the size of the group. In that moment of paralysis, Lily found her self the target of the wizards wands. She never witnessed a duel before let along participate in one. At the same moment the wands were directed at the young Ravenclaw prefect, fireworks started. _Was it already midnight?_ was the fleeting question as Lily used the slight shock to her advantage. She dashed behind a large tree hoping the wizards would be busy staring at lights in the sky near them rather than to keep an eyes on her.

"Crucio!" one of the wizard hissed. _Oopsy, they did see me_, Lily thought with a wince and jumped behind a new bush. Her former trees had a large scorch mark that slit the plant in half. Other wizards tried the curses as well, and each time, Lily would hide behind a new plant. If she weren't in danger, she would have felt sorry for the damage the spells caused on the plants. Soon, her small semicircle opposing her attackers reminded her of a grave yard where the bushes only had stumps and dried branches.

"Oculus Cæcus! [2]" multiple wizards shouted while Lily's first attacker continued to throw the Cruciatus curse at her.

Lily's last thoughts were surprise. Of all the things that had to happen to her, she felt her first Unforgivable Curse. Certainly she read about the pain the Cruciatus curse would induce, but the pain was unbearable; the book definitely was right about the indescribable pain.

She wasn't sure when she started screaming. Maybe her moans became louder as the curse continued, but Lily felt tears collect in her eyes as she tried to overcome the discomfort as one would for a common stomachache. However, the curse penetrated into her brain. Each strand of nerves pulsated the stinging cool heat of the Cruciatus curse. Oddly, the pain felt like a severe dose of the pins and needles sensation when one sat on her leg for too long.

Amidst her subconscious rambling as she felt other curses hit her in her debilitated state, Lily heard enraged cries from more people. Hopefully, the rage was from the partygoers that realized danger instead of instead of? I'm a little confused, and your readers may be as well. a new group of dark wizards.

The pain from the Cruciatus curse faded to a minor tingling. From afar, Lily heard someone faintly call her name. The voice sounded detached, as though it was whispering to her from three leagues away.

* * *

Waves of consciousness flooded her senses, with each time becoming stronger. Lily still felt exhausted, so she decided to rest everyt muscle in her body while her brain started to sort out what had happened. She remembered the sinking feeling that accompanied portkeys, her curiosity at strange voices, and facing her first magical duel. Her fingers patted the mattress she was resting on. The softness of the bed and the comforter meant she wasn't a prisoner. Opening her eyes, Lily could only see darkness. It must still be dark. After all, daylight in the winter season usually started around eight in the morning. Since the inn was further north – assuming she was resting on a bed in the inn – the sun would rise even later.

"How is he?" Lily heard someone ask. The sound came from her right side. Someone must have gotten hurt in the ordeal with dark wizards.

"He is fine. The spell didn't cause too much damage since it was placed on him for too long. The only serious injuries are the bruises from crashing onto the ground." There was a small pause. "The mediwitch said he should wake up soon. The sleeping potion only lasts two hours."

A shuffle of clothing and a sigh. "Well, he definitely is a tough one. All those Quidditch accidents actually did some good; it build up his tolerance to physical abuse." More silence and then a loud pause. Lily nearly jumped from her bed.

"Let me in!" She recognized the voice as Sirius's. "He _is_ my best friend you know! I should be in there with his family since I am sort of part of it." The creaking sound of doors opening followed by a train of footsteps alerted Lily of more visitors.

"James!" Sirius called clearly since the doors no longer muffled his voice. Lily's eyes widened in surprise and she cursed at the darkness in the room. _Why was James next to her recuperating?_

"Shush Sirius," Remus's gentle tone chastised. "He's resting."

_Remus? Am I still at the inn? What had happened, exactly?_ Lily wondered, growing more desperate to speak with someone.

"He doesn't look as beat up as the news made it sound," Peter's voice observed with a hint of relief. "I was expecting blood, bruises, broken bones, and missing limbs or something."

"You know, the medical group might have fixed him before we got here you know," Lily heard Sirius's sarcastic cry.

"Don't worry Peter," Antonia's wry tone correct. Lily heard the soft sound of hands smacking something hard. "The media always exaggerates to build sensationalism."

"So this is the person that saved my daughter?" The soft remorseful comment made Lily jolt. The last time her father had sounded stoic was when her grandparents were killed on their missionary trip to South America. Her father was depressed for nearly a year after they received the news. Lily knew she wasn't dead and wasn't hurt severely. She could move and probably could talk too.

"Daddy?" she croaked out from her dry throat. When she didn't hear any footsteps coming towards her, she tried a little louder. Not wanting to wait, she tried to untangle herself from the blanket in the dark. Unfortunately, her legs were caught in the comforter and she lost her equilibrium.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she felt herself hit the ground with a thump. At least the thick comforters shielded her from getting any bruises.

"Miss Evans!" a stern voice lectured. "Don't move around. You'll only hurt yourself even more." She felt arms help her settle into her and fluff the pillows that would support her back. Someone then touched her face.

"Oh Lily," she heard her mother cry out. The soft hands on her face definitely were feminine and the scent wafting from it smelled like her mother's lilac lotion. If her mother was that close to her, why couldn't she see? Even in the darkest rooms, the pupils could adjust so that one could discern a faint outline of the surroundings.

"Why can't I see?" Lily asked. No one responded verbally. Only her mother's hands patted her cheeks. _Oculus… eyes. Cæcus… blind. _She was blind? "Am I blind?" Lily rephrased softly. Her mother's hands grew unsteady.

"I am blind," Lily mused. She wouldn't be able to see her family, her surroundings. She wouldn't be able to use her camera. Nor would she be able to read a book… unless books in the wizarding world were disabilities-friendly.

"Now, before you fret Miss Evans," someone whose voice Lily could not recognize answered, "we can't give you a definite answer until the test results return. It is possible your vision could be returned…" Lily stopped paying attention to the logistics of medical magic. There was a slight chance that she could regain her sight, and that was all she needed to keep her from sinking into the dread that would most definitely develop into depression.

* * *

footnotes

[1] I found this department store on the Internet… it's British and was started way back in the 1700s as a clothing store, according to its website.

[2] I looked this up on an Internet Latin dictionary. Literal translation: eyes blind. It's a literal translation so to those people that actually know Latin: don't hurt me as I got this off a source that I don't even know if it's qualified.

_A/N: Well… I apologize profusely for the very long delay in this chapter due to a pointless economic camp that taught me nothing about economics but did aid me in realizing the rather helpless state of American education._

_Seeing as there are many reviews for my revisions and changed chapters, I am going to just give a general_ **THANK YOU!**_ since I am running out of time too. Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory somewhat._

_Omnifarious_


	13. Healing

**Mélange **

_Pre-chapter notes:_

_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE do not hurt me for this less than... well... just bad chapter. Now really isn't a good time for me to write..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The morning came with breakfast, instead of the usual sunlight Lily was used to seeing. The fact that she lost her vision hadn't struck her comprehension yet, partially due to the fact that a cloth wrapped around her head soaked with salves and other healing solutions that were also dripped into her eyes. The potions were made hoping to protect the nerves that would allow her to see. Lily's mother fed her while her father relayed what he knew of what happened. Bits and pieces of her first dueling ordeal returned at the familiar parts in the description. It was most definitely difficult to forget the feeling of the Cruciatus curse.

"How's James?" Lily asked, glad that her mother was done feeding her. She wondered why she ever wanted the woman to feed her when she was younger since it basically was a mechanical motion of getting food onto the spoon or fork and stuffing it into Lily's mouth even if Lily explained that she was full.

"The boy woke up a little bit before you this morning. He's actually out of the hospital now," her father explained.

Lily heard her mother's idiosyncratic tsks. "He sure recovers fast. There were no signs that he was hurt."

"Can I go talk to him?" Lily pleaded. She needed to question him about what happened. Why was there an attack? What was going on in the less glamorous aspect of the wizarding world? The one negative aspect of Hogwarts was the fact that the school was too protective an institution. If students weren't keeping up with current events themselves, it would be easy to create an illusion in which life was perfectly peaceful and prosperous.

"Once you rest more," the voice of the mediwitch replied curtly. "If Mr. Potter was healthy enough to help his friends caused chaos, I'd believe he is in perfect condition." Lily felt herself being lowered onto the bed. "You, on the other hand, need rest. After all, you got hit by the most curses."

"But he also had the Cruciatus curse hit him!" Lily whined but quickly huddled to hide under the comforters. The last time she had begged in a high pitched voice was when she was five and she didn't want to go to school. Although she couldn't see, she could feel the stares from her mother and father. They never did like begging much.

Complying with the mediwitch's directions to rest, Lily opted to take another nap. Switching darkness for darkness was nothing different. At least she hadn't made herself hysterical about her lack of sight yet, and to continue the trend, Lily pleaded for her mind to not dwell on the scenery but on the noises of the area around her. Gradually, the sound of light footsteps and the far echo of glass hitting glass lulled her into a state of light unconsciousness.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Remus Lupin! Peter Pettigrew! Get your sorry little bodies over here right now!" Lily jumped up to the screeching of various witches and wizards and light buzzing sounds and the dictatorial announcement of the head of the hospital ward. "I want these bandages to be perfectly normal in one minute or you three will be very sorry about starting chaos in the hospital, understood?"

Lily turned her head, hoping to see what was going on. It was then reality hit her. She couldn't see. She really couldn't see anything. She could hear the whooshes of flying bandages passing her ears but there were no images to match the sounds. Desperation grew with fear. How was she going to get around school when she couldn't see? How could she do her homework and takes notes if she couldn't see? All everyday actions people perform all depended on the fact that they could see. Hogwarts stairs were made for those that either knew every trick in the castle or those that could see dangers. She never paid any attention to the details in Hogwarts. How was she supposed to live at school and learn when one of the most important gifts of life was taken away?

"Lily?" she vaguely heard something speak to her. "Lily? Are you alright?" A pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and she was pulled into a hug.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she replied. Her voice sounded congested. Then again, the happenings around her sounded far away as well.

"I think you are crying."

The comment came as a surprise. How could she cry if she didn't know she was crying? Her eyes weren't stinging. At least she couldn't feel it. Slowly bringing up her hands to her face, Lily felt that the bandages over her eyes were indeed moist.

"Hmm, I _am_ crying." At that moment, Lily desperately wanted to turn to someone to see his or her expression, to see the emotions in his or her eyes. She wanted to clutch onto an anchor and cry – a real cry where she could feel the tears form – and question why her sight was taken away from her. Perhaps the person next to her understood; Lily felt herself being pulled into another hug, and her resolve crashed. Waves of desperation, fear, and self-pity rushed in as the sobs started as well.

"Why can't I see?" she repeated over and over again. Without her vision, she couldn't observe her classmates. She wouldn't be able to use her new camera. She wouldn't be able to do anything by herself. Her individuality would be stripped since she most definitely would depend on others. She wouldn't be a perfectly functional human being . . .

Worst of all, her only true friend would be gone. Loneliness would multiply if she couldn't be kept company with the little activities of the world.

"Shhh," her anchor replied. "It will be alright. Um, I can hear come your parents and the mediwitch." Lily nearly jumped. She was clinging onto James Potter! Sure, she was blind but her parents were not going to let go of the fact that she should date him. One incident in which he saved her life and one year where he took noticed of her and Lily could feel her parents' affection for the Potter heir radiating whenever they spoke of him. "I think I need to leave though," James continued. "I think the woman would murder me even if I'm sitting next to you." With one last hug, Lily lost the warmth of another body close to her and sat still in her bed.

"Lily!" she heard her mother exclaim. "Oh my, you were crying." Before she could nod, she was engulfed in a tight hug from her mother. The light scent of jasmine, her mother's favorite perfume, wafted to her nose. "Oh," her mothered whimpered, cradling her.

"It will be alright Miss Evans," the mediwitch began complacently. "You will have your bandages off in two weeks. Please do not ever take them off unless they are getting changed. The bandages are soaked with healing potions to restore nerves around her eye. After the two weeks, you will have eye drops to heal the vision sensors damaged by the curse."

"Will I be able to see after all the treatments?" Lily asked. She vaguely remembered one of the healers telling her earlier that they won't know until tests results arrive. There was a period of silence. It might have been less than a second long, but the delay in a response felt like an omen.

"W-we aren't certain if you will have your vision back completely. There is nothing we can do until after the eye drop treatment. It's possible you might not see without vision enhancement charms," the mediwitch finished with a gulp that seemed like a roar in Lily's ears.

She felt her head bob in nod. Her mother was still cradling her and she should feel her father's hand patting her head gently.

"So when can I be released?" Lily decided to ask. She might as well get on with her life.

"Your headmaster said later today."

Lily took a deep breath. The date was a bit soon but she could handle it. If there was a chance that she will forever be blind, she should start getting used to living without the ability to see. No matter how the mediwitch tried to hide the fact that she may be blind for the rest of her life, Lily knew she had to start her mental preparation. After all, it would take a long time for her to get used to not being able to do her hobbies since most of them require her ability to see.

"Are you okay, honey?" her mother asked. Lily nodded her head.

"Of course I am!" her voiced sounded too perky to show the truth in her statement. "I mean... if I am permanently blind, I can deal with it. It's not worth crying over spilt milk, right?" She couldn't see her parents' expression, but because of the fact that her mother's hand stopped patting her, probably meant they were pensive.

After some teary moments in which Lily reassured her parents she would be fine although she couldn't see, Lily bid her parents farewell, as they did have a life in muggle England to live. Leaning back into her bed, the girl decided to start her plan of what to do when one couldn't see.

One. She should imagine what her surroundings look life. After spending over five years in the same castle, she should be able to remember the interior designs of the place. Sure it was a magical building and certain things did change, she was sure she could just ask someone about a trick stair or a moving staircase. Besides, the headmaster definitely wouldn't let her wander around the school without a guide, maybe a house elf to lead her around.

Two. She must rely on her memories – particularly muscle memory – when performing actions. After all, motions like feeding herself and drinking water and writing were performed umpteen times everyday. With her complaints during essay weeks, Lily was sure she could write without seeing.

Three. Never be afraid to—

Something moved under her hospital bed. Rather, something poked at her bed from below. Slowly trying to move off the bed without making noise or falling off, Lily tried to get away from or at least be in a position where her wand could threaten whatever was below. Speaking of which, where was her wand?

Lily felt her bare feet touch the cold, hard ground. She had made it off her bed without any accidents. Of course, before she could threaten whatever was under her bed, she must find her wand. Praying that the nightstand for each bed was to her left (the side she got off), Lily reached her hand to feel around for the wand.

The familiar feeling of polished wood and the customized engravings on the handle produced of sense of delight. At least in the darkness, Lily had something to defend herself. Leaning towards the bed, Lily lowered the wand below the bed to use a cleansing spell.

"What the he—" Lily jumped back as someone yelled rather loudly from below her bed and a hand come in contact with her foot. In the darkened state of chaos Lily lost her balance while muffled cries from below her bed continued.

The feeling of falling was never something Lily liked. She didn't like the fact that her stomach acts out of place. With her loss of sight, her stomach behaved even more out of place since it felt heavier. How could the sinking feeling feel like her stomach was stuck at her throat? Lily felt her arm come in contact with something soft – definitely not the nightstand – and came to a halt.

"Oof!" Lily heard some cry out when she stopped. Out of inane curiosity, she reached out to try and figure the characteristic of whatever was behind her.

There was a nose. It's warm. So a person. Of course, the person was groaning.

"Lily? Can you get off?" a voice sounding uncannily like James requested.

Glasses. Hair. Short hair.

"EEPS!" the girl replied with a jump and shriek. The noise apparently caught the attention of the witches and wizards in the medical ward.

"Miss Evans!" the stern tone of the lecture made Lily freeze before she could find her equilibrium. Thankfully, some person held her upright. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I will need to speak with you later. But Miss Evans! What were you doing out of bed?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. She desperately wanted to see whom she would be answering to. If her parents were there, it would be a bit difficult to explain why she was out of bed with James Potter and Merlin knows whom else around. She definitely needed to work on her observation skills through her other sense.

"Well please be careful when you are out and about." With that, footsteps departed the vicinity.

"Um?" Lily found her voice when the interrogation ended.

"Sorry, we were hiding under you bed and then your parents came so we were stuck," James explained.

"Ah." So she _really_ needed to work on her awareness of her surroundings.

"Well, I think we need to go and let you rest now."

And Lily slept for the rest of the day. For the hour before she was released to Hogwarts hospital ward, she received a detailed lecture on how to take care of her eyes. The healers were trying their best to help Lily regain her sight so the girl ended up with three different potions and creams for each day; one for waking up, one for midday, and one for before going to bed.

"Please remember to use them everyday," the head mediwitch emphasized. "This is all a series of medication to regain your vision and it takes time to have all the healing effects soak through your body's protective barriers. Now, tell me what you need to do."

"For the morning and night, I should get new bandages from the wooden box in the morning and the metal box at night," Lily repeated. "At midday, I rub the cream on the area around my eyes and my eyelids and wrap the morning's bandages over."

After which, the containers that held her medication were charmed so that only her hands could open them to prevent foul play. It wasn't like some Ravenclaw would get into her room and poison her, but the healers were paranoid as dark magic incidents was becoming increasingly more popular.

"Ready to go?" James asked when the healers left. Lily nodded and the two proceeded to meet with the rest of the English crew for the New Years Ball.

"What happened with the Ball after the attack?" Lily asked. She finally pulled herself out of egotistical shock to focus on the others. "Were the delegates from other nations well?"

"Yes, no one else was hurt" was James's curt reply. However, Lily's giddiness at trying to learn of her surroundings without one of her most important senses overruled any discomfort James may have had. She desperately wanted to know what was going on, especially since she could no longer read the newspaper.

"Did anyone withdraw because of the attack?"

"No."

"Where are they now?" Lily asked without a pause. James didn't reply right away. Out of habit, Lily turned to the person she was speaking with.

"Lily watch out!" and she jumped and lost her sense of balance again and felt a shock of resentment and anger. She should not have tried advanced dance steps when she was blind.

"Sirius!" James shouted from right behind her ear. "You don't do things like that."

Lily pouted. What did Sirius do? No matter how stupid Sirius might be in some of his pranks, they were always hilarious. There might be times where stupidity exceeds humor, but if a person chose to look at the funny part of the action and ignore the complete lack of common sense, Sirius was good entertainment.

"And besides, I can't really "watch out" if I can't see," Lily added, hopefully in a joking tone. Maybe exceptionally optimistic might be her new approach to life. Everyday language was filled with words that relate to sight and seeing so she shouldn't feel depressed whenever someone mentions something like that.

Lily found only herself giggling for what seemed like eternity until others started to giggle as well.

"So, what did Sirius do?" she asked, taking a break from her tense giggles. As the rowdy and silly Black heir launched his story of planning revenge on the healers for making him sterilize bandages one by one. Apparently the flying bandages resulted from something legitimate. The three uninjured Marauders were trying to help James with the bandage on his arm for a nasty cut. Of course, with three well-known jokesters giving their best try to be healers, the fight between three pairs of arms with each pair holding one of bandages, healing crèmes, and scissors, something unusual happened. Sirius became fed up with trying to wound bandages around the arm with Remus putting on cream, Peter cutting more of the old bandage and James's head poking around, he thought magiking the bandages to bound the arm themselves would be more efficient. Then again, Sirius was never great at Charms...

"Now, I have one small request," she started when everyone could barely breath because they were laughing so hard, as Sirius explained his plan. The ringing laughter quieted slightly. "I think I may need an escort because I am so clumsy and I'm sure to fall off the stairs or run into a painting or something."

While Lily's proposal was partly in a joking manner, perhaps the seriousness of her situation sobered the group of friends.

"Definitely!" James jumped on the reply. "We'll escort you everywhere. And since you have the pranksters of the school guarding you, you won't be at the ends of any pranks!"

Lily frowned, questioning the logic of the explanation. "Doesn't that also make it easier for you to prank me?"

"No!" Sirius yelped, sounding strangely like a hyena. "We definitely won't hurt or humiliate James's girl."

Faintly, Lily heard James moan, "Oh dear gods, not again!"

"Because we want Lily perfectly healthy to keep us in line!"

.o.0.o.

* * *

.o.0.o.

_Rather Important Announcement... _

_Well, I do hope this is a good enough place to stop before my hiatus. _

_Yes I am taking/planning a three-month sabbatical from writing Mélange. First of all, (if you haven't noticed) the story is getting towards its crucial turning point. I do not want to rush any of it and have chapters that are loose, pointless, and a chore to understand and read. I am sorry if this will make some on you impatient, but I am a selfish person. Which brings me to my second point. I am a high school senior. After being gone for a week for the Republican National Convention, I had lots of work to make up and scholarship deadlines to meet. In addition to having to make up work, I am currently at heads with one of my teachers. In short, my life is hectic. If you have read my all-purpose livejournal – although I haven't had much time to even write in that – you'll notice that I have some personal issues I need to resolve amidst schoolwork, and 9 college applications and the aforementioned scholarship._

_The reason I am emphasizing my sabbatical for Mélange is because Romantic Bones is still at the development stages. I am still setting the tone of the story. Of course, the lighthearted tone of Romantic Bones is much more easier to write than the current dilemma in Mélange with blindness and the revelation – yes, Lily will be found out._

_I hope people can understand my decision and wait for my re-entrance for Mélange in a little bit. You never know, I may surprise you with posts before the three months is over. I am not doing this to torture people waiting for chapters but so I can put all my focus on my academic life... even though story ideas to pop out._

_Sincerely Remorseful,_

_Omni_

_P.S. Oooh! Didya know I got a LiveJournal account? Yeah, yeah, bandwagon shmandwagon. But tis a really interesting experience..._

.o.0.o.

Personal Thank-Yous!

Jegan: ah, my ever faithful reviewer. Thanks so much for the comment, and I agree with you about the convolution. Truthfully, I jumped at the number of nice reviews despite the fact that the chapter was loaded with mistakes. I think I might have accidentally uploaded the wrong version... it should be fixed now. Now, I need to go back on my statement a little; the convoluted narration of the duel was in part due to the fact that Lily wasn't sure what was going on, and I was trying to stay faithful to her POV.

Padfootz: Aww, thanks so much! Even with all my stupidity, you still liked it...

Delinka: Eh... this wasn't really one of those "soon" updates but I hope you are still reading this.

Shadows: Well, what James did will be cleared up later, I assure you. It just may be awhile before the next chapter comes

Oliverwoodschic: James did save her. Anything more will have to wait another 3 months. Just a hint, I'm going to introduce media frenzy.

LilyPrincess: I don't remember if I joined your site... check for me, please? And you compliments make me blush. Every time I read it I get a slight ego boost... exactly what I need with all that's happening around me.

Jill: You have to be one of the most entertaining reviewers I have ever had. I am very flattered that I was able to change your perspective on certain things. (Yes! One of my goals achieved.) As for Jon, it's very good that you like him so much. If he was a real person and he went to my school, you would have the chance of buying him in November. Now James... I shall go to a corner and continue my smirking. And Sirius... am I making him too inconsistent? I didn't mean for his monologue to be confusing. Well, I did get that convo from a hyper friend that is also on , if only I remember her penname. That darned girl won't let me read what she wrote!

Jill: Still you... but I felt the need to start a new paragraph. Ah, naked baby pictures... don't get me started on pornography. All religious renaissance art is pornographic. Actually, aristocratic art until French Revolution was pornographic. Now do I want to know what "extracurricular activities" are you talking about? And don't hurt Lisa... I think the poor dear is blissfully unaware of what others think of her. You know, typical spoilt girl thing. Now the exchange people: guilty as charged about Mei's brother. Shhh, I stuck him in for a reason that I forgot... (blushing as red as the clouds on a humid night) Right, James and Sirius kissing something oddly wrong. Agree with you there, maybe I'll change it so the kiss on the lips was purely accidental.

Jill: Yep, still you. P Wow, you've got so much entertaining things to say. I have no clue about little siblings or any siblings since I am the poor deprived only child... but my younger cousins are like that! I still wonder how they found out about MY baby stories when I have witnessed theirs! As for being a genius... why thank you but I think my best friends take the cake: near perfect SAT scores, GPA of a disgusting 4.8 and is probably going to get accepted into Yale, Princeton, Harvard, and MIT. As for getting out the date, can you blame the poor girl though? It would be intimidating "dating" the minister's son and popular peer even if it's for one night.

Holly-evans: Now, if I told you why I blinded Lily – gah, that makes me sound so evil – then that would be telling. Think about the ending of this chapter. What has changed about our protagonist? Oh dearie, I should stop before I sound more like my English teachers about Shakespeare's King Lear...

dillydaddle2: Welcome to the story. I hope you thought time spent reading was worth it and do come back and read again. P

Zayne: My disclaimer would be I have never read a story in which Lily became blind... so I thought in light of my own narrow mindedness and naiveté that the concept was somewhat original. Much sorrows for causing you extra frustration.

moony128: Gosh, that was very perky... great to see someone so excited about this story.

LCH8292: Thanks for you trail of reviews! No masquerade – I can tell you that. I don't see the point in hiding... like that.

Vicster: Agree with the kinda good. In fact, I would say lousy but that's just because I'm me and am pretty embarrassed about uploading something like that. (what was I thinking?!)

Tamaran Girl: Ooh, but umm yeah... debuts don't come until after my break.

Serb4c: eh-hehe... about time for this chappie too?

Wowsergirl: How cute! I thank you for your attempts but if that can make colleges accept me and teachers give out less work and take away my mind block, try again and I'll update faster.

Sophianwin: Erm... elaborate as in weaved but simple because it just looks like a metal thread in a knot.

Lizmarauder4eva: Um, sure I'll e-mail you... if I remember since I do have the worst memory in the world. Just kidding. I can promise this time.

SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: Maybe the premature form of 'eaters, as you called them.

Sapphire beauty: Thanks!

animalluvr75: Sorry... she's still blind right now.

SaveTheLastDance: THANKS LOTS! And I will try to write as soon as I get my college papers turned in or my mind decided to rebel and crank out ideas.

Anno: thanks much.

chaye710: Blindness can be good at times. It gives you a new perspective of life. While missing a sense is despairing, one can't always be pessimistic about it.

softballsweeti11: hehe... am trying to be soon?

Vera: Aww, best fic? That's so generous of you! (squealing in delight)

Astaf: Your friend gets extra eggrolls for referring you and I do hope you are enjoying the story enough to read to this chapter and see the note.

Hannah-Banana: Haha... the longer it takes for me to post the better it is... well, um, can I say I am somewhat ashamed of this chapter? Anyhow, thanks so much for posting the story on the Harry Potter message board. That certainly was interesting.

Siriusforeva: Thanks much for the enthusiasm!

Well, that's it for now. I'll miss you as I worry about getting into my happy colleges with my less-than satisfactory writing style. Aack, those admissions essays are just bad... worse than school essays.


	14. Back on Track?

**Mélange**

_Usual Disclaimer_

_Author's Note:_

_Very first comment --Happy Holidays! I hope the fact that I tried match one reviewer's hopeful deadline meant I had to upload the unbetaed version first (beta on vacation: Have fun!). Please excuse mistakes... They will get fixed._

_That last chapter obviously caused some justifications for discussion. First, I probably should address Lily's blindness. Some of you have said that you expected Lily would be more depressed and sad about her blindness. I created a Lily that was more of inner strength than anything. If she has the will, she can achieve whatever she wants. The fact that the healers said she still had a chance of seeing, Lily was confident that the slight chance will come through. Besides, if the healers pronounce her blind, she can't exactly have a temper tantrum to change her state. As for the logistics of a person suddenly becoming blind, I am not blind so I sort of had to guess the feeling . . . I wrote based on experience of being blind-folded. Well, when I was blindfolded, I didn't lose my sense of equilibrium.._

_Second, I got this extremely long review from someone who was very brave and kind in acknowledging, well, 13 elements of the story s/he had problems with. I am sure a great number of other readers may be interested, but since the content is large, just stop by my livejournal to see my response._

_Oh, and a plethora of thanks and thank-yous for Just Call Me Lee (now known as: Mago) for translating the story into Spanish. It feels so strange reading what I wrote in a different language._

_Lastly, thanks to everyone for supporting my decision for a college-applications-hiatus in many different forms. Now, here's the chapter fourteen!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It didn't take long for Lily to get used to her lack of sight. After spending five years at Hogwarts, the grounds weren't too much of a mystery. When it came to communicating, she knew the people around her well enough to guess their reactions towards situations and to infer the facial expressions from the inflection of the voice. The propelling force of happiness was the good news pertaining to her blindness: the healers were positive her eyesight will be returned as long as she continues using the salves.

Lily spent most of her time with her parents and revealed to them much of Hogwarts magic, an experience muggles rarely ever come across. Considering she never officially gave her parents anything for the holidays, the tour around Hogwarts was giving enough. As her parents wandered around Hogwarts with Lily by their side, it was one of the few times the youngest daughter got to spend with her parental units. No Petunia, no relatives, just two parents and their little girl walking in a real magical world.

"You have such wonderful ghosts and those little short beings to serve you a healthy meal!" Lily's mother cried happily when they left the premise of the school. "It's almost like a Utopia of sorts here."

"I'm quite glad we sent you here," her father chimed in.

Lily merely smiled and shrugged. It was good to see her parents finally end their bout of worrying. With the dark wizard attack, they were rather reluctant to allow her to return to the magical realm. Her frantic mother nearly mauled the old headmaster and Professor McGonagall when she was briefed on the actual threat of dark magic. Being two very forthright beings, the leaders of the school basically told her parents there was a lunatic trying to eradicate the world of non-magical beings. As expected, her mother had a panic attack and her dad most likely had his constipated goldfish look as an outlet for shock. Apparently the tour around the school did wonders for her parents' confidence in the school's safety.

"With the headmaster's promise that you will be safe," her mother continued, "I feel much better about you staying at a school with such great protection for its students. Particularly that Sir Nicholas. He seemed quite adamant about keeping the Gryffindor safe."

Lily could imagine her father's sour expression when her mother mentioned the dead knight. All that chivalry seemed like a form of flirtation to her father, and he wasn't happy about some pasty ghost holding his wife's undying attention about most probably exaggerated accounts of combating evil and just vileness in general.

"Anyhow, I suppose we ought to get back and help your sister with her upcoming wedding," her mother continued awkwardly. It was always difficult for parents to act as though they had to choose between their children. Lily smiled with understanding and acceptance. It was completely pointless to be dissatisfied with her parents pertaining to familial arrangements. Petunia didn't get along with her, they didn't get to choose their family like every child in the world – why bother getting angry about the unpreventable?

"Bye Mum and Dad!" she answered with a grin and a small wave. "Remember to follow the directions so magic doesn't mess around with muggle laws of physics. If the directions are vague, please ask. I don't want to find my parents disfigured or something because of language." Her parents probably blanched. The playful part of Lily giggled inwardly at the typical response of non-magical folk. "Anyhow, please tell Petunia I wish her complete happiness and luck for her wedding! If she needs any extra help, I'm volunteering."

Lily could feel rays of disapproval shinning from her parents.

"Now Lily, what did I tell you about egging Petunia on?"

She pouted and defended herself halfheartedly, "I merely offered help, not to taunt her. Someone in the magic can use magic to make life easier, why not take advantage of that?"

Before her father could give her one last lecture about how to deal with her sister, Lily's mother shooed him into the Hogwarts Express. "We'll see you during Easter?" Lily nodded. "Good. And if this comforts you at all, Petunia will be living with Vernon by then."

Her mother knew her too well. The past times away from Hogwarts was always saved by her mother's matter-of-fact approach to life. Certain things shouldn't be fixed nor can it be fixed. It was pointless trying to force friendship on Lily and Petunia; sibling rivalry created to large a canyon between the sisters.

Lily bid her parents farewell. Once the train departed, the deafening silence compared to the noising sounds of a moving train flared the little spark on loneliness that came along with the loss of sight. Panic started to engulf her. When her parents were at Hogwarts, they guided her along but now that they were gone, who will be her eyes?

Amidst panicky thoughts of being trapped on the train station waiting for people to notice her absence, Lily vaguely remembered James Potter came with to bid farewell to her parents. _Where was he?_ Like an echo in her mind, she heard James Potter walking behind her to guide her back to Hogwarts.

As the sayings lectured and the scientific research confirmed, the other senses became stronger when one sense is lost. Since James Potter was always around her – to lead, to support, to take care of her – she developed a high sensitivity to his presence. She could recognize his footfalls, sometimes even the how his hands feel against hers . . .

But Lily shut all those thoughts away from her mind. Hand-to-hand starts to get too intimate and her blind state is her vulnerable state. Strange things that she might regret may happen. Though still, thank the gods James Potter had accompanied her instead of leaving her to fend on her own in a place not quite as familiar as Hogwarts.

"So, back to Hogwarts?" Lily turned towards the source of the footsteps.

"Yes, and I believe the other delegates will be at Hogwarts soon too," James replied. "We might need to get back before Sirius does something to welcome them." Lily laughed at her imagined image of a Marauder welcoming ceremony with confetti, dungbombs, and buckets of lukewarm water. For some strange reason, Sirius wondered the possibilities of the bed-wetting prank working when people weren't asleep. Lily shook her head. In her week of confinement in the hospital wing (to heal, as the healers compulsively argued whenever she wanted to get out), the Marauders usually kept her company when her parents had to be away. She learned conversation with the pranksters tended to be of strange and freakish nature.

James led Lily to the carriage with companionable silence. She cursed her heightened senses due to her loss of sight. In fact, she nearly regretted making the promise to be more observant. The very James Potter smell wafted through her nose in their small carriage. The fact that he sat next to her with his arms around her shoulders (to steady her, perhaps) meant she was surrounded by his intoxicating scent.

_Intoxicating_ . . . Lily flinched inwardly. When did she use the diction of those Fabio romance novels her aunt was so fond of? When did her life suddenly alter to parallel fairy tale clichés? She was a girl. She was a rather girly girl. The strange situation she was currently in taunted the romantic and idealistic side of her. Her being the damsel in distress and James Potter as the knight in shining armor – it was too perfect a storyline, so perfect that she should stop her mind from wishful thinking.

The carriage jumped to a halt. Lily silently thanked the disturbance as she could use that as an excuse to distance herself from the protection half-embrace of the Gryffindor prefect.

"Eeps! Guess we're here!" she exclaimed with forced delight. Turning to get out of her ride, her blindness caught up with her. She ran into one of the walls.

"Here, I'll lead you lest you get more bruises," James cooed with humor as his hand grabbed her shoulder and guided her off, warning of steps, rocks, and unevenness in the road. "We wouldn't want to give the healers more reasons to be overprotective and admonishing, would we?"

_Or thankful of the jump because it meant he kept even closer?_ the sly voice of Great-Aunt Lydia wracked her mental balance. Lily felt her cheeks warm up.

"Thanks," she murmured as he led her to bed at the hospital wing. Once again, they were silent, and Lily made sure her mind wasn't about to wander.

The moment they stepped into the halls of the hospital wing, the clucking healers rushed over and started their constant lecture. She was out in the cold for too long. She shouldn't be out and about so much. She should be resting. Once in awhile, a healer would lecture for James to keep his friends in line. By the time Lily got to her bed, she was tired enough of the lectures to take the nap suggested by the healers.

"Now Miss Evans, do you need a sleeping potion to help you sleep?" one of the healers suggested. Lily shook her head. Sleeping potions were like muggle sleeping pills; they made her drowsy and she needed to be lucid to welcome the other delegates.

"I'll be fine," Lily replied, sinking into the best to get in a more comfortable position.

"You need at least three hours of shut-eye to allow the healing process," the same healer prodded without any hints of submission. "You're getting more salves and potions for your eyes. It's is mandatory that you relax your eyes for at least three hours." Lily sighed. She wasn't even able to see; of course she was resting her eyes!

"You may not be able to see but your brain is still ending signals to your eyes." She didn't know enough of science to even argue with the healer further but she knew when it was a lost cause. The tone of voice only got more persistent the more she refused. Before she could even finish nodding, a goblet was shoved into her hands.

Maybe she would argue a later bedtime after the "at least three hours" nap.

.o.0.o.

The effects of the sleeping potion was annoying Lily. She was so tired yet so excited about really meeting the delegates. In the past week, she hadn't even seen or heard about Mei and Feng. It was as though she was completely cut off from the real world.

_Screaky__, screaky._

She lazily swatted at the air around her. Why was her bed bouncing? If she could get a few more moments of sleep, she could probably sleep off the effects of the potion.

_Screaky__, screaky._

The bed continued to bounce. What was annoying was the fact that it happened sporadically. Just as she was dosing off again, the bed would bounce. Lily half rose from her bed and swung her arm in the general direction in which she felt the bed bounce.

"Geez Lily!" a voice sounding like Sirius with a broken nose complained. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Hey, if you did that to me, I would have broken your nose," James's protective voice reprimanded. "Lily, you need to get dressed. The delegates are here. We should be with them in five minutes."

The news got Lily moving. She threw off the covers and jumped off the bed with both James and Sirius holding her arms to make sure she wasn't about to fall.

"Clothes. Need clothes," Lily muttered. "Can't see, need clothes. Um, would any of you be a gentleman and get me clothes without making too much of a fuss?" She was then sat on the bed the sound of drawers opening reached her ears.

"Go away Sirius!" James chided his friend again. "This isn't the chance to well, do Sirius stuff!" Lily almost died of embarrassment. Then again, what was she supposed to do? Someone had to get her clothing. _Oh dear, James _and_ Sirius will be seeing my undergarments and my wardrobe . . . but undergarments, oh dear._

Some more shuffling and then the drawer closed. At least there weren't any lewd comments about female undergarments. Thank goodness Sirius and James grew up in an environment that cultivated chivalric gentleman even though those two pranked like the best of the street lurkers.

"There, this will be nice!" James announced, shoving the articles of clothing into her open hands. "Right Sirius?"

"Yes, it's white and light blue," the other boy grunted. "Honestly James, you took out a summer dress! You would think having all those sisters would have given you some fashion sense, but nooo, all that female influence is wasted on you!" Lily felt someone, probably Sirius, taking the clothing out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" James questioned, sounding almost afraid. "Lily isn't a dress up doll so don't even think about practicing transfigurations with her clothes! Athena is still angry about the fact that her doll's clothing now resembles those skimpy American fashions."

"Oh you dimwit," Sirius shooed his surrogate brother like a granny teasing her grandson. "What about this? The dress is velvet, dark red, and very regal looking. This is a rather formal event, right?"

"Velvet? I don't have a red velvet dress," Lily muttered to herself.

"I think Antonia gave it to you," Sirius replied flippantly. "Now change. We are already late!" She heard the curtains roll against the metal bar poked around her bed to ensure her privacy. "Change, Lily," Sirius commanded. As she obeyed, she heard another round of James and Sirius banter.

"What do you mean 'we'?" James questioned. "You aren't invited."

"Oh? I am so invited!" The boys continued to a round of immature am-not-are-too exchanges.

"This kind of persistence is only going to scare Mei, Siri," James warned. "Besides, you shouldn't play flavor-of-the-month with her. One, it's not good for diplomacy, and two, I rather like her and don't want to see her hurt. And don't forget Feng, that's three."

It sounded like she was about to eavesdrop on some private conversation. Lily shifted in her robes and flung the curtains back. "Ready to go?"

"Yes milady!" Sirius explained and took her left arm while James took the right.

"You aren't coming Sirius," James pressured.

"Am too."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Go keep Remus and Peter company or something."

"Did you forget Jamie-boy?" Sirius replied like he was talking to a small child. "They went back to get their trunks for the next term."

"Then go read, or annoy the healers."

"I am so coming. Besides, Lily needs me to protect her from you." Lily raised her eyebrow in doubt. She wasn't about to get involved in the argument between two friends.

"It's delegates only. You shouldn't even be at Hogwarts right now," James said as though he was reiterating the fact for the umpteenth time.

"I know for a fact that you are a boy and I know what boys your age always think about," Sirius lectured, ignoring his friend. He then patted Lily's hand, "He wants to get in your pants, my dear."

"Sirius!" James exploded. "I am not kidding!" Then there was a tug-of-war with Lily as the rope.

"Um, guys?" Lily commented. She was starting to get completely disoriented and nauseous. "Please stop tugging. I don't even know where I am anymore." The motion stopped. "Thanks."

"See?" Sirius continued, "I'm going to go help Lily since you are obvious incapable of doing so." Lily felt James tense from her right. Then the light of compromise shinned on the two.

"Mr. Black, if you are so insistent on helping Miss Evans, help us with brewing the potion," the head healer requested. "She needs more salves and ointments." Lily felt Sirius's head hit her shoulder. Oh yes, that little incident with the Marauders trying to brew something. Sirius had been so stubborn in saying he was the one that knew potions and the rest were crazily horrible at it.

"Good bye and good luck Sirius!" James finished their argument triumphantly and dragged Lily to wherever they were supposed to meet the other delegates.

"Thank you!" she yelled as the doors of the hospital wing shut.

By the time they reached wherever – if her memories were correct, they were at the Great Hall – they were bombarded by Potter daughters.

"What took you so long?" Aleia demanded. It sounded as though she had been the designated sister to explain the Potter heir's tardiness. "You know how hard it was to keep Antonia from making snarky comments about you two?"

Lily felt James shrug, "We are here without Sirius. Aren't you at least a little happier about that?" Aleia was silent. Lily wondered what had she missed while she was confined at the hospital wing.

"Well come on, they are waiting." Before Lily could even nod, she was shoved, along with James, into a loud a room full of chatter, laughter, and people. "Just mingle! You hear? Mingle!"

"Right mingle," Lily murmured quietly. "Who am I to mingle with? I'm not even sure where people are!" Apparently anxiety was taking a toll on her sanity. First she was attacked by lunatic supporters of pureblood radicalism from which she was blinded. Now that her eyesight was deemed recoverable, she was thrown in another nerve-wracking situation involving diplomacy with a bunch of teenagers from other countries. She didn't have her eyes back yet!

"Just come with me," James said into her ear. "I'll be your eyes and we'll go to the nice-looking delegates."

_Nice-looking as in nice personality or nicely dress?_ Lily's mind retorted. Frantic thoughts flew in and out of her preoccupation. She was surely going to sound dim in the night's conversations. It was night, wasn't it?

"Lily!" the familiar happy voice of Mei dammed worrying thoughts. She did have another friend at the welcoming gala-party-thing. "It's so good to see you again! Come on, I'll take you to see some of the other delegates."

"Hang on a minute!" James interrupted. "Wait for me!" As much as Lily appreciated James's protectiveness, it was going too far when he had to be with her everywhere. Honestly, what would happen if she needed to use the bathroom? _Then again, he did see my undergarments_, her mind mused.

"James, it's fine. I'm sure you need to build alliances as well," Lily replied.

"But please save me from Lisa Pomben," he pleaded. "Goodness, I can't believe she's here. Why did Beauxbaton choose her as their representative?"

"Lisa's French?" Lily blinked, although no one would be able to see her eye movement with the gauze wrapped around her head.

"She's half French. Her mother is French," James replied. "Well, her mother is sort of French. French citizen because she was born there but her father's an immigrant and her mother's English."

"Why does nationality matter anyhow?" Mei questioned. She took advantage of James's moment of distraction and pulled Lily out of the grasp of the boy. "Anyhow, I think he likes you."

Lily snorted. "Sure he likes me. We're only friends." Mei clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Lily, obviously you can't see his expression, but he dotes on you like crazy. Besides, all the Potter girls have said that James's actions towards you are novel when it comes to interaction with girls."

"Novel because I'm probably his first friend that is a girl," Lily rebutted. "Anyhow, other delegates, where are they? I hear them but there are too many languages around for me to understand what's going on."

"Now you know how I feel." Mei guided Lily to a group of students speaking heavily accented English. "Hello everyone, this is Lily Evans. She is the representative from Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, the girl that was attacked at the New Years Ball," a boy acknowledged. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Lily smiled uncertainly with each person that followed in greeting. Was it ridiculous that she wanted to curtsy? The formality of the situation was absurd. It felt like the boys would kiss the back of girls' hand like the good old Edwardian or Victorian times.

"So . . ." Lily started as the conversation died. What were they supposed to discuss again?

* * *

_Well, I hope this chapter is satisfactory . . . with the long wait and all. Actually, I hope the colleges for whom I put off writing will like what I wrote about myself for them (did that even make sense) so they would be willing to offer me admission and some more money for college. Anyhow, off to thanking people!_

_PhiloNysh__: My, you are certainly a great doctor for my bruised ego. If only my English teacher would take a few comments from you… just kidding. Thanks very much. Reading the review has certainly helped with writers' block for stories and for academic work. You have no idea how many times I've question the flow of the story. Was the dialogue too jumpy? Were the actions even natural? Anyhow, this review sort of quelled a bit of the uncertainty. Happy Holidays! Hope you don't mind me taking an occasional visit for you livejournal and blog – very wonderful comments by the way. And one last thing: hotmail is now sending me cialis ads… no longer Viagra and that other enhancement drug. Darned free e-mail services._

_ydole3343: Wow, you reviewed pretty much every chapter. I'm very flattered! As for your fears of public speaking, I think it will eventually go away. I used to be extremely shy, like wanting to stay in the shadows forever shy. Then I got interested in politics and realized being shy in social affairs is just oxymoronic. Maybe join some club like Model United Nations. It did wonders for my speech skills. I got to one or two conferences a year and debate with people I will never ever see again. The anonymity of MUN is probably best for getting out of being shy . . . then again, I am very biased on that. _

_lizziee__: You really think she would be popular once she gets "found out"? I mean, even with Sirius and Peter's attempt to sell her beauty and brains at the prefect sale, no one really bothered with her too much. We'll just see though . . ._

_moony128: Wow, you stopped your bio report for this story! Am speechless . . . though I do really like biology, so yeah. Anyhow the fact that it's a bio report just really made a big difference. Hopefully you still did well on that report? I would hate to be the cause of unsatisfactory school work. P_

_kiayea__: Recommended by a friend? Who's the friend? S/he gets loads of homemade fudge, a slice of Italian Cream cake, and peppermint ice cream._

_Hannie__-Annie: Oh Hannah . . . you are just too cute and nice and all that nursery rhyme stuff of what girls are. Sugar and spice? Not too sure. But anyhow, are you glad that it's more like two months instead of three to four months?_

_Tinyclay__: Aren't ya glad you're getting this update for Christmas? Certain methods of coercion do work._

_Meenyrocks__: Thanks for the corrections. I've got this really bad habit of not remembering to reload the beta-ed versions of chapters . . . I'll do that as soon as I get my files sorted out. Darned computers. As for the meaning for Mélange, it's just a hodgepodge, a miscellaneous collection. Well, isn't what this story is kind of like? In fact, I think life is like that . . ._

_TamPhuoc__: You got your fast updates dear. About two weeks after the review though I don't know how long you waited to review._

_General Thanks to these people for inspiring reviews: just dont tell my mum, **Sophianwin**, CurlsofSerenity, **Anochera**, californiagurl, **Just Call me Lee**, chaye710, **Angel's Luv**, beyonce-85, **Oliverwoodschic**, Hermione Granger63, **glaz**, harrysgal8, **PruePotter**, Flame Of Desire, **xxxMs.Mexxx**_

_One last thing:_

_I suppose this is good news, but I have put off any extracurricular writing except Melange. Dang it, I am going to finish the story by the time I graduate. How many years has this been posted? Two? Yes, definitely need to get a move on it._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks again!_

_omniFAIRYous_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Mélange**

_Disclaimer: not mine._

_A/N:  
Well, thanks to an acceptance notice from Boston University, this chapter came out rather quickly. To think I was going to review for AP Calculus B/C instead of writing this. Of course, one should not forget my beta, Telwyn Dubois, for getting me in gear. So everyone, thank my "can't beta in Time New Roman" beta and go read her stories! They are adorable and thought-provoking (those post-war thoughts ones)._

_So onto the story . . ._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Once Lily answered to the title of "the girl that was attacked on New Years Eve", people flocked towards her to discuss the night she was injured, although it was more like to people congregating to gossip. With the bandages around her head practically screaming "look over here!" , it didn't take long for the entire population of the commission to find her. Lily felt cornered at her table where the Potters surrounded her like a squad of bodyguards. Those who were able to get through wished for her welfare and those who weren't by her table still talked about her.

"That English girl is here?" One person would always start.

"Of course she is," someone else would reply. "She _is_ one of Hogwarts's representatives, you know."

"But shouldn't she be with the healers? The newspapers said she was hurt pretty badly." In other conversations, someone unfortunate yet lucky enough to have seen her at the ministry ball would have noted how awful she looked when ministry workers assembled to the attack site. For the social circles fascinated with the blood and gore of dueling, primary witnesses gave detained description of the injuries and the destruction of the curses.

"The healers that usually take care of Unspeakables in the English Ministry are taking care of her at the moment," the second person countered. _Well, that was new_, Lily thought to herself, comparing this conversation with others she heard. No wonder the healers in the hospital wing didn't sound like Hogwarts's own nurse. What really surprised her was how much information the other representatives knew of her situation. How was it possible that she didn't know the specifics of her own healers?

"So the English are feeling remorseful?" someone else added. Lily could hear the condescending smirk on the person's face. She noted to remember the voice and try to stay away from whomever it belonged to.

"Well, it seemed as though she's close friends with Minister Potter. She was with the family the entire time she was at the ministry ball."

Lily froze in her seat. She didn't even bother to thank whoever said she was praying for her eyesight. The comment about the Potters was alarming enough, but with the derogatory tone hinting favoritism, the comment was definitely one to be heeded. Perhaps it was her general curiosity about what the prominent family thought of her or the fact that people thought James wanted to date her, Lily perked her ears.

"I heard James Potter is very interested in her." The rest of the group snorted derisively.

"Just because the _Daily Prophet_ reported that James leapt to save her at the ball doesn't mean he is interested in her," a proud voice rebutted with annoyance. "He was sorted into the Gryffindor house here so his noble actions were probably from his chivalrous—"

"Lily?" She jumped from her seat. Lily heard people gasp around her. "Are you okay?" Aleia asked softly. "You seemed a bit dazed; it can definitely be overwhelming having so much attention," the older girl added softly.

"I'm fine," Lily replied. She shook her thoughts away from the gossip about her and tried gathered enough confidence to actually mingle with the other representatives. After all, the Welcoming Gala was to help the representatives get to know each other before the rest of Hogwarts returned from holidays.

"One would think tonight was for understanding the points of view of other countries, but it is pointless. I get the feeling the girls are more interested in talking about fashion than about issues," Aleia snorted. "Apparently the boys are sharing sports information as well. So much for discussing politics and forming alliances – this is like a typical ministry function." Lily remained silent while Aleia sighed. "I guess this is what happens when my father sanctions an event and my brother is chosen as a representative. Honestly, how sycophantic and arrogant can some people be? The schools were supposed to choose thoughtful students who would bring a diversity of insight, not a bunch of spoiled purebloods!"

"The representatives can't all be purebloods, can they?" Lily questioned, hoping to bring some optimism in the older girl's tone of voice. It was distressing to hear such disdain in the voice of the usually happy girl.

Someone patted her shoulder.

"Sorry, Lily," the owner of the hand, whom Lily recognized as Mei, began. "Aside from one of America's schools bringing a student with a Muggleborn mother, you are the only representative with Muggle heritage."

"It's going to be one bigoted conference," Aleia moaned softly into their small circle.

Lily frowned. The Gryffindor girl must have been overreacting, "Oh, cheer up Aleia, things can't be that bad." The only response she received was a sympathetic noise and a condescending pat on her hair.

"Exactly," Mei agreed, "Some of the representatives seemed pretty open to new ideas and politically active. In the last group I was conversing with, a majority seemed keen on passing an international regulation on cauldron thickness." Lily giggled at the proposal. The idea seemed so basic that a law should have existed already.

"Are there cauldron thickness regulations?"

"Well, some nations have domestic regulations. In certain parts of Asia, regional regulations are present as well," Mei explained earnestly. "I suppose the problem is each of these agreements has different guidelines, so global trading of cauldrons is getting problematic. Some groups are demanding a world-wide set of guidelines."

"Still, while having cauldron thickness regulations are important for the safety of all persons working with cauldrons, that isn't as controversial as Muggle-wizard relations," Aleia countered. "I probably shouldn't be sharing this, but one of the main concerns the ICW wants the participants to discuss is Muggle-wizard relations. Of course, noting the people who are participating, I think the bigots will be the ones with running mouths and everyone else will either be too scared or too disgusted to participate. "

"Who came up with the issues to be focused on in the conference?" Lily asked. If most of the representatives were from families that were prejudiced, why should the conference address something so controversial? How would youths get together and make decisions when family traditions (or other cultural aspects) get in the way of neutral and clear minded decision making?

"My dad and his ministry cronies," Aleia replied. "He thought it would be a good diversifying experience for youth. With all those random attacks targeting Muggles, he figured it would be good to start teaching the youths to consider an acknowledgement of some sort with the non-magical world."

Attempting to make Aleia more optimistic about the conferences, Lily asked about the history behind the pureblood bigotry and if there was any correlation at all with the witch burnings. As Aleia addressed the European history behind the issue of cohabitating, Mei added insights from China. The group continued their conversation about the wizarding world versus the Muggle world and the possibility of living together without either party killing the other. Since Aleia was the epitome of what pureblood fanatics call a Muggle-lover, the discussion of controversial social beliefs fizzled out when no opposition excited the debate.

"Where's a pureblood fascist when you need one?" the older Potter replied. "I do wonder how they even have those old thoughts about why magic is better. Honestly, it's almost like those 'what came first?' conversations."

"Too true," Lily replied. With her friends silent, Lily took the time to listen to the other happenings around her. As common as discussions about clothing, cosmetics, and sports, people still gossiped about who she was and what had happened to her.

Lily took a deep breath and got up. "I think I want to speak with the other delegates. I'm getting tired of listening to people's suppositions about me. Honestly, it's worse than the paparazzi when it comes to rumor-building. Those people really need to be distracted from guessing my background. Besides, maybe Mei and I could excite some political activism for the conference."

"Yes, let's start with the cauldron regulation group," Mei suggested. "I think it would be a good introduction to discussing policy."

Walking with Mei's help instead of James felt more comfortable and open. When she was with James, Lily seemed to feel more self conscious and timid. Initially, she had attributed the discomfort as to not being accustomed to having friends with her all the time, but her acquaintanceship with Mei proved the excuse false. She wondered why she was so nervous, but the conclusion was farfetched. It wasn't like she had a crush on James Potter. She barely knew him despite their conversations. Her relationship with the Potter heir seemed more like an older boy looking out for a younger girl. On the other aspect, she kept on hearing whispers of James's supposed affection for her. It could be that James had a crush on her, but that was just as implausible. He didn't know her too well either, so he couldn't possibly like her in any way beyond friendship. Besides, he emphasized going to the ministry ball as friends.

.o.0.o.

Shrugging off the confusion in why she felt uncomfortable with James, Lily focused her thoughts on the environment. She couldn't always depend on having someone next to her when she couldn't see. While the healers had said she would regain her sight, dependence still wasn't a good plan even in the short term.

"Mei!" a boy shouted with enthusiasm. "Who is your friend?"

"Lily Evans from Hogwarts," the Chinese girl replied. "And Lily, He is Brendan from America. Next to Brendan are Hikaru from Japan, Christina from Canada and…?" Mei stopped her introductions, waiting politely for the other four to present themselves.

"Vladmir Kalimov and Anastasia Kiela, Soviet Union," Lily heard a boy reply. His voice was light and pleasant, his Slavic accent agreeable to the ear.

"And I am Adiva from Saudi Arabia, and the girl next to me is Mesi from Egypt." This girl's voice was rather melodic and accented, with traces of good humor.

Lily smiled in their general direction, hoping to not make herself seem more disabled than she was, like not being able to determine where each of the voices originated. Deciding that scanning the room with a smile when she obviously had her eyes covered rather ridiculous, she hoped speaking would be less strange than staring at an actually empty space. At least Mei's hand had gently tilted her towards where the group resided.

"What were you discussing with Mei before?" she asked politely, smiling a gracious smile.

"Cauldron Regulations," Brendan replied. "Vladmir was just telling us this story about the dangers of having unregulated cauldron trade."

"To make the story short," the first boy continued, "The pewter cauldron melted when my father was working in our home. The combined ingredients of the potion and our fire food made the liquid acidic. It burned a hole through our house's foundation."

Lily gasped, "Why was the cauldron defective? How did you know the potion wasn't incorrect?" She had never considered the fact that a cauldron would melt by means other than the potion having been made incorrectly.

"The cauldron was one-tenth of a centimeter too thin. Since my father was too lazy to get his thicker cauldron (he hadn't cleaned it from the last potion), he used this one, thinking that its maximum tolerance would tolerate the potion," Vladmir explained.

"So we should have international cauldron regulations? Why can't the individual nations have their own set of standards?"

"Currently, some countries have a wider range of error acceptable than others, so accidents like the one with Vladmir's father could happen more when he gets a cauldron from somewhere else." From her right ear, Lily heard Mei whisper that it was Christina who spoke.

"Why can't we just have countries set their regulations for all cauldrons in their country, instead for their cauldron factories?" Lily persisted.

"That would mean the nation's government is overreaching its jurisdiction," a girl with an accent Lily couldn't place spoke up, voicing her own opinion. As though the girl heard Lily's thoughts, she introduced herself in a whisper directed only to Lily. "I'm Mesi, from Egypt."

"Why would it mean that it's overreaching?" It was within the right of a country to protect its citizens. Setting a marketing regulation on which cauldrons would be sold legally would be within its jurisdiction of protecting its citizens. Lily thought about what she knew of international trade. Companies competed against each other by their pricing and quality. In the fashion industry, renowned designers competed for customers in daily wear so its prices were low compared that of an evening gown because of the daily wear fashion having a larger consumer base. When one company lowered its prices, it was within its rights, while being able to force forcing others to lower their prices as well, in order to make money.

"Between allied nations, there are usually agreements on trade regulations. Basically, when one nation sets a regulation, it sort of forces the regulation onto other nations," another female's similarly accented English voice spoke. Lily assumed that the person was Adiva.

"So we are at a stalemate?" she asked, shocked. It seemed like no matter what, other aspects of politics kept a perfectly logical policy from being enacted.

"Perhaps, but something has to done about it," a new voice interrupted. "Hello, I am Catalina Flores from Mexico. My fellow representative was here and I've just made my rounds over. But on the issue of cauldron regulations, since cauldrons are integral in every magical community, it is necessary and practical to have some sort of regulations. That way, no witch or wizard in any nations will be endangered because of flimsy cauldrons."

The group decided to analyze the issues further when debate actually started. After the conversation, Lily was fairly confident that those representatives were reasonable, but their stubbornness stemmed from accurately representing their home. From meeting with them, it seemed as though Aleia's worry was for nothing.

Upon coming to an agreement, Mei and Lily walked around the trying to find another group of delegates to discuss issues.

Lily's ears picked out conversation about her New Years Eve accident; she was still intent on correcting people's view of her. She wasn't just the girl that got attacked. Luckily for her, instead of talking about the James Potter and his possible pursuit of a schoolmate, the group talked about the intricacies of the duel. Feeling more confident about changing her image according to dueling enthusiasts than representatives hesitant about her possible connections with the Potter family, Lily pulled Mei towards the source of the conversation.

"Why don't we go talk with that group? I hear them talking about the latest attacks," Lily said as her hands waved in the group's general direction. "They seem political enough," she added. She did hear them share interesting international facts about dark arts. "Maybe we can redirect the conversation from the duelists' gossip column to the actual news page."

Once Mei realized which group she was talking about, the Chinese girl led Lily in the correct direction.

"Hello," Mei greeted to introduce Lily and herself. The conversation in the group stopped. Lily assumed the students were looking at them.

"I'm Lily Evans, one of Hogwarts's representatives," she introduced, followed by Mei's self-introduction. "So, what do you want to get out of this youth conference?"

There was silence. Mei shifted from next to her. Lily wondered if her questions what too direct. She imagined distressed and shocked expressions on the strangers' faces. Since Mei was quiet and no one else near them seemed to be talking, Lily wished she could see. It was one thing to interact blindly with people she knew but it was something completely different trying to be social when she couldn't understand body language because she couldn't see it. Feeling more uncomfortable as time ticked by and the background music seemed to have moved past 10 measures, Lily discreetly nudged Mei.

"Oh, well, um . . ." the other girl mumbled. Lily wondered if the group she chose was composed of people secluded in their dream world of super wizards and witches.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that faced those dark wizards?" someone suddenly asked to ease the tension, at least on their side. Lily winced inwardly and hoped her actual facial expression didn't feel as ugly as her muscles felt.

"Yes, although I would prefer it if you remember me as Lily Evans instead of some combination of words along the lines of 'that girl at the ministry ball that was attacked'," Lily corrected with a wide smile to reassure her own mind that her face was distorted to some grotesque grin-turned-frown. Distractedly, she wondered if the familiar feeling of tightening of muscles on her cheeks meant the night would result in sore cheeks and mouth like her photo shoot.

"Oh," someone from the group muttered in what Lily hoped was an embarrassed tone. It was difficult to confirm since the person was a stranger, and she had no facial expression to confirm her suspicions. "I'm Fabrice Bagot from France." Other introductions followed Fabrice's introduction. She met Tayyeb Jamil from Saudi Arabia, Guillermo Faria from Brazil, and Eisei Ito from Japan.

After the introductions, the conversation steered into everything and anything about dueling. The intellectual challenge in speaking with dueling fanatics fascinated Lily, but it also made her regret not having paid too much attention to her Defense against Dark Arts lectures. The slew of nouns involving famous dueling masters and special curses bombarded her senses. She felt more clueless trying to carrying on a conversation with these representatives than when she had History of Magic tests lying in front of her. Mei's enthusiasm towards the subject certainly did not alleviate Lily's sense of awkwardness and stupidity. She was the person that was attacked by dark magic, yet the boys (and sometimes Mei) knew more about what would happen when one was a victim of those curses.

"Supposedly the Cruciatus hurts like crazy. The pain is unimaginable and the person just wants to die," Guilliermo analyzed. "I guess that is why wizards go crazy when they are under the curse for too long."

Eisei snorted elegantly. "All dark arts have the side effect of driving one insane. The consequences are all supposedly to be unimaginable. I mean, that _is_ why those curses are considered dark."

"Well, not necessarily," Mei countered. "I mean, some of the curses are considered dark because their effects are very well known and definite. For example, the curse that castrates has very obvious consequences."

The topic of castration seemed to have frightened the boys as they stopped showing off what they knew of curses. When the conversation shifted to the representatives asking Lily questions about her experience, she almost jumped for joy. Being fawned over felt more humanizing than blindly listening to experts discussing the intricacies of dark arts and dueling because she could actually participate instead of standing like a statue. However, Lily's happiness quickly dissipated when the representatives started treating her as though they were physicians and she was a clinical trial participant.

"How did the Cruciatus curse feel like?" one of the boy asked.

Lily bit her lip in deep thought. How would one describe all around pain? "It hurt, a lot." Lily assumed the boys were nodding to each other. "There's nothing more to say about that."

"What about the curse that blinded you?"

"I was still under the Cruciatus then. I don't remember . . ."

Her friend must have noticed she was being badgered since Mei excused their presence from the group with the excuse of mingling with other representatives. As they left the group, Lily returned to her previous conviction that she was to be known as Lily Evans, representative of Hogwarts and a normal witch.

"That was definitely an uncomfortable experience," Lily concluded.

"It certainly was uncomfortable," Mei replied. "All of them have this crazy look in their eyes when they talked about the Unforgiveable curses." She paused. "They were too _exuberant_ about the subject."

"Exuberant?" Lily blinked. How did she not notice her friend's English vocabulary improving?

"Yes, exuberant. Feng thought we should learn one new vocabulary a day to improve and it is today's word. I am using the word correctly, right?" the Chinese girl asked, her tone suddenly insecure. "I mean, they seemed very excited about the dark arts. It is, well, fearful—"

"Morbid curiosity," Lily finished. "And yes, that was used correctly."

"When they were asking you about the curses, it looked like they wanted to feel the pain or something."

"They remind me of Muggle scientists in science fiction that so desperately want to understand that they would pay the ultimate price. It's like Nathaniel Hawthorne's _Birthmark_."

Whether or not Mei understood Lily's literary reference, she didn't find out since a feminine voice interrupted their gossip session about dueling-obsessed representatives.

"You're Lily Evans, right?" a hyperactive female voice asked. Lily smiled at the thought that someone knew her by simply her name. "Hello, I am Nicola Belvidere from Italy and well, I was wondering if you wanted to speak with the group over there for a moment." Lily shrugged and felt Mei's physical response as well. "That's great. Our table is just a bit away. Here, I'll guide you there."

Dodging passing students and stray chairs, Nicola successfully led Lily towards her circle of acquaintances with the help of Mei.

"Girls, this is Lily. As we've all heard from the media, she is Hogwarts's representative." There was a synchronized "Welcome Lily" greeting. "And this is Mei Chang, the Chinese delegate." Like the greeting for Lily, Mei received a synchronized welcome. For what seemed like an eternity, no one said anything.

"Um, has everyone enjoyed their stay in the British Isles?" Lily asked, hoping to make the discomfort fade. Somehow she felt as though she was being judged by whomever those girls were.

"Oh, I've been to rainy England many times," a girl speaking perfect English replied. "My father being English, we always visit my relatives during the summer. I have to say I like summer better than winter, since it's so cold."

"Goodness Lisa," Nicola countered. "It's not like Beauxbatons is any warmer than here. The climate difference is much more prominent between my school and here. The Mediterranean Sea helps to ensure that our weather is moderate."

"And you get to swim any time," a new voice commented. Turning her attention to Lily and Mei, the girl introduced herself, "I am Isabella Luna from Spain."

"So?" Nicola countered. "Escuela del Plato is in Seville. You have nearly unlimited access to the beach as well!"

"I don't care much for beaches," Lisa interrupted. "No matter, Paris has the best fashion."

"What of Milan?" Nicola retorted. "It is much less restricted than Paris. After all, Milan is full of revolutionary fashion! Paris fashion is certainly sophisticated, which is basically a nice way of saying stuffy and conservative."

"Don't forget good old New York City in America, when it comes to revolutionary fashion!" another girl joined the conversation. Lily and Mei stood next to each other feeling more out of place by each comment.

"Oh, poor little Andrea from the pseudo-European nation of the United States," Isabella cooed. "Anyhow, why don't we just say that fashion is just great anywhere?" The group laughed wholeheartedly while Lily and Mei let loose their meek version of interested laughs.

"Do sit down, Lily," Nicola requested with an audible pat on an empty chair. Lily felt Mei guide her towards to the where Nicola was and pushing her down. As the girls continued their brainless discussion of living in the lap of luxury (numerous vacation homes, holidays in exotic locations, glamorous parties), Lily's mind began to wander.

Aleia had been partially correct when she said people didn't seem serious about actually debating about world affairs. From the majority of the representatives that Lily had contact with, the entire conference seemed like a mini vacation from school. Being each school's pride and joy, the representatives were sent on a month-long vacation to the British Isles. Undisturbed by the lack of stimulating conversation and the inability to see anything, Lily drifted off into a peaceful state of meditation.

She reviewed the past events in her life. In less than a week, she was thrown back into the world of fashion, attacked, and now stuck in a place as the only Muggleborn. She never dreamed of being in a position where all the other non-purebloods depended on her actions. Completely uninterested in politics before this year, (in fact, before meeting James Potter and being thrown is a world revolving the family of the Minister of Magic), Lily had to play her political cards correctly. She had to blend so well with everyone else that they would never be able to look down on her bloodlines.

Unconsciously, she scratched her head. The gauze that covered her eyes was irritating her skin since the healing cream had dried, not to mention the fact that having something around her head for so long was making her entire head itchy. Starting to unwind the cloth meticulously wrapped around her head, Lily tried to get Mei's attention.

"Could you find Aleia and ask for some of the healing potion for my eyes? This one is dried up," she whispered. Hearing the sound a chair being pushed back, Lily knew Mei went to find Aleia.

"Do you need some help?" she heard Isabella asked in Spanish accented English. Lily nodded. Within moments, she found the group of four girls surrounding her, trying to help her unwind a stubborn cloth from her head.

"Should we get one of the healers to do this?" Lily asked. "I mean, they are the only that wrapped this so strangely . . ." However, the girls weren't too keen on giving up with Lily's words.

"We have to unbraid your hair, okay?" Lisa's asked. Lily nodded. After a few hands combed through her hair, her head felt free. Like her hair's natural state, they floated around her face and down her shoulders. She could also blink her eyes freely and rapidly even though she couldn't see. It felt nice to be able to exercise her eye lids.

"Wow, you have such pretty green eyes," Lily heard one of the girls exclaim in awe.

"Goodness, it's such an asset to your entire appearance!"

Before Lily could drown in anymore compliments, the shocked voice of James Potter rang it the hall.

"Lily Evans, what are you doing?"

The entire room seemed to have gone silent. Lily turned her face towards James's voice. If she could actually see, she would have noticed that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"It dried up, so I needed to change it," she explained plainly.

"You could have asked me. I have your healing creams and such with me." Lily noted that James replied as though he was speaking to a small child.

"Aleia got them here as well," Mei cut in. "Everything looks fine," she continued. Lily wondered if Mei was trying to comfort herself or James. If only she could see what was going on with everyone's facial expressions. The voice inflections were getting difficult to interpret.

"Go mingle," Lily ordered James. He had to stop clucking around her like a mother hen with her chicks.

Lily excused herself from Lisa, Nicola, Isabella, and Andrea to get her eyes wrapped up again. In less than a second, Mei was by her side and leading her to Aleia. Sitting down, she laid out her wrap as Mei and Aleia followed the healers' instructions on how to reload the healing creams onto the cloth. Or rather, Aleia and Mei tried to follow the instructions since they were having problems with the gauze.

"Here I'll get this," she heard James volunteer softly. "I've seen the healers do this many times."

"That has nothing to do with saving your puny, annoying behind from Miss Pomben?" Aleia asked stubbornly as though she didn't quite want to give up on the gauze. Lily wanted to be stubborn as well, but she figured having the chance to see was more important than keeping James from being a mother hen. In fact, when she could see, James would no longer have to be so protective of her.

"Or it's maybe because I really want help Lily because my sister is lousy at potions?" James retorted. "No offense, Mei," he later added. "Even if you were the best potion student in the world, Aleia can still ruin this for you." Lily heard Aleia stomp away muttering something about getting the healers to the Great Hall.

Once his sister was out of ear shot, James ranted, "Goodness gracious! I finally escaped the claws of those harpies!" _So he was trying to dodge Lisa and the rest of her group,_ Lily mused with a wicked smile. He deserved getting pestered after that authoritative and chastising tone he used with her.

"Harpies?" Mei inquired before James could continue.

Lily turned towards her friend. "They are mythical creatures that are half woman and half bird. Their skin is scaly as well. Not exactly the most beautiful sight. In fact, they don't smell very good either, at least according to the _Aeneid._" The two girls returned their attention to James and Lily motioned for him to continue.

"Why are they even here?" he whined. "Sure they are rich, beautiful, sophisticated-looking, but they don't have a brain. The only thing filling their heads is fashion, which kills the brain cells too." He paused to take a deep breath. "It's a good thing you aren't like them, Lily. You don't even care about those horrendously girly stuff and you are actually good at quidditch, according to Jon. Oh Mei, let's see if we can make the gauze workable . . ."

After hearing James's rant about being girl and fashionable, Lily prayed to every deity possible to ensure no one in the wizarding world would know of her past history. Obviously fashion was looked down upon in a magical society as much as it is looked down upon in the muggle world. A model's looks just weren't associated with having a brain.

"Err!" James growled while Mei dropped her head onto Lily's shoulder. "Those fashion-obsessed, and therefore brainless, spoiled brats have completely messed up what the healers did before!" Lily wondered if her possibility of seeing was going to be ruined by an angry James Potter, an annoyed Mei, or a group of girls that acted like wizarding world princesses.

Aleia returned just in time with a new, intact and undamaged gauze to save Lily from worrying and James and Mei from throwing a fit. The three then continued down the list of instructions. When James and Mei finished lathering the cream onto the cloth, Aleia dripped the healing potion into Lily's eyes. Before they could wrap the cloth around her head again, a declaration caused another stir among those around Lily.

"I knew you looked familiar! You are a model for Christian Dior!"

* * *

Edited: March 24, 2005 10:05 PM (a couple hours later)

* * *

_I suppose the end is a cliffie but my fingers are rather tired and if I wanted to get this chapter out by Easter, it'll have to end right here. Other than that, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Feel free to address any concerns – about the grammar, plot, characterization, everything!_

_Thanking these people for reviewing. . .  
SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl, Flame Of Desire, ydole3343, FunkyWitchOnFire, PruePotter, TamPhuoc, Keledrena, GSCer, the-wolves-howl, magiclover53, jegan, lizziee, siriusforeva, radclifflover, tinyclay, EvilQueenHannah, persona, qwertyuiop, Denierure (but it's actually Lise instead), newsieduckling, rcaqua, Lily-900121, eX Driver Liz, glaz, ArekuKatari_

_Addressing some concerns:_

_Notanauthor: Sometimes is oddly slow when a fic is updated. You can go to the direct link by putting me on your author alert. The e-mail reminder will give you a direct link to the new chapter._

_moony128__: Hmm, sorry about not updating "fast." 2005 has been a rather freakish year. 200 question! That is one evil final exam!_

_Reines im Herzen: Glad to see that my story varied your not-so-long-fiction reading list. As to your questions, yes Lily is in Hogwarts and it is still the holidays. The rest of the school will be back in the next chapter. About the "pity" thing, I think there is plenty of pity but people show more of their excitement. With them being the generation after Grindelwald, it's a bit exciting yet horrifying to see another dark wizard rise. I may add more pity to the story when I edit/rewrite it someday. Thanks for your input!_

_Meenyrocks: Ah, formal language . . . blame that on having my English class be so focused on SAT vocabulary for the first three years of high school. As to Lily becoming more lively, oh she'll be spitting fire in the next chapter._

_beyonce-85__: Lily has lost her sight for a little over a week._

_Hawaiicanuck: It's so nice to see you on It's a French word so I am not too sure. According to my dictionary, it is like "m-läzh"_

_nerdysunny__: I planned on finishing this by graduation, yes. So basically, now that I am very behind schedule, I have to work my butt off. Let's hope I can finish this around June – it's a better estimate._

_Sapphire: About the MUN thing, you should have gotten my email. If you replied, I didn't get it because my hotmail account was at a high security setting. I forgot to add you to my address book so it meant I received none of your messages. Anyhow, if you replied, am so very sorry that I was being rude!_

_Well, thanks for reading everyone!_

_omniFAIRYous_

_(off packing for San Diego!)_


	16. Back an’ Forth

**Mélange**

Author's Note: I'm can't say that I'm completely apologetic about the long wait. There were factors that were within and out of my reach. I have to say that I did finish this chapter by August. But being August, school started for both my beta and me. . . By the time my beta finished half of this, I guess it was inevitable that I'd find myself lacking time for simple pleasures as college advances. Just an FYI, I suppose, the non-betaed version can always be found on my LJ for those impatient ones who wanted to know what happens rather than to fully enjoy the stlysitic and literary aspect of my writing. Anyhow, before I get in trouble for having a note chapter, just look for how I'm doing on my livejournal and . . .

A note from her beta, concerning chapter fifteen's author note: Can I help it if I can't beta in Times New Roman? grumbles I'm just a little eccentric. That said, this chapter is lovely –

so review for my dear friend Omnifairyous!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Back an' Forth (first half to help with the wait for the second half – to be reloaded ASAP)**

Lily felt her life instantly collapse around her. A world of ringing, instantaneous silence replaced one with much chattering and little peace. She wasn't sure if it was because she was temporary temporarily deaf or because her mind had shut down. The lack of noise did nothing to alleviate her fear. Unable to see, unable to hear… She was drowning in her worst nightmare.

_"I knew you looked familiar! You are a model for Christian Dior!"_

Andrea quite possibly ruined her life with that one exclamation. In all probability, the girl didn't mean to do so. After all, to her, a model was someone she looked up to, someone with a sense of style. With fashion as the one source used to define who a person was in her social circle, Andrea probably thought that connecting Lily with Christian Dior was a compliment, since it meant that Lily knew her fashion designers.

The redhead supposed being described as a model would be a compliment for most people - people who weren't actually in the field of superficial appearances. Average citizens had other qualities in them that were admirable and noticed first too. For models, it was rare that anyone would see beyond their outward appearance. At this gathering of young wizards and witches with the usual views on one's exterior, Andrea's announcement would throw Lily in the role of a model without giving her a chance to define herself as anything else. Then again, even before Andrea's remark, everyone already considered her as "the girl cursed by Dark wizards" rather than "Lily Evans: Hogwarts's representative."

"You're a model?" Mei interrupted the other girl's worried thoughts. Lily stirred in her seat, uneasily trying to find a way out of the spotlight. She needed to find an ambiguous comment to dodge the truth.

"Mei," she began, laughing nervously, "how many girls are there in the world with red hair and green eyes?" A murmur of consideration spread across the room. The explanation was logical. There were thousands of people with Irish characteristics just on the British Isle. Lily breathed a mental sigh of relief. For now, most of the people suspected nothing.

James snickered when the room full of representatives returned to its talkative state. "It's such an illogical pronouncement. I mean, why would Lily spend her time doing something insubstantial like that? She isn't one of those girls whose only concern is her hair!" Lily laughed along uneasily. James probably should not find out about her side career which involved a lot of makeup and worries about personal appearance. Even though her modelling career had ended with the onset of her education at Hogwarts, the last favour she did for Irena would probably make her a model in the eyes of everyone else. Like many former models before her had experienced, a model's upright posture separates her from most of society. Hence, once a model, always a model.

"One of the first comments they make to you is about fashion," James continued, directing chatter towards Lily. "It seems like they only talk about clothes and makeup, and it's like this at every party, afternoon tea, wedding, reception, and oh yes! Don't forget the baby showers. All Lisa and her friends talk about is how to look prettier. After sitting through that kind of conversation thousands of times, it's so infuriating. Do they have nothing better to discuss than fashion when parts of the world are hungry and in constant danger?"

With Aleia trying to reinsert reasoning and calm into her brother's thoughts so they could continue with Lily's eye care, Lily was left to her own devices. For a split second, she wanted to observe her fellow delegates to see what kind of a person each of them truly were, rather than listening to second-hand information tainted with personal biases from James and Mei. For practically every being in the world, there is a difference between the public and private persona. It takes careful analysis to be able to understand a person beyond superficial levels. Once Lily remembered her current situation, she felt her heart get absorbed by a black hole. She couldn't see, so she couldn't analyze the actions of those around her; therefore, she couldn't give everyone the benefit of the doubt that she wanted from others.

The weight of her accident grew heavier with her thoughts. How could she examine/survey and be aware of others when her greatest gift of observation was taken away? Never to have the ability to see people's body language – the most honest type of communication in the world? Never having the chance to witness the gift of nature? It was going to be a world sadly lacking in live pictures. As fear choked her senses, Lily vaguely felt the cloth enclose her head when her friends finished the wrappings for her eye care. Sadly, she couldn't notice any difference except the feel of the cloth. What was in her view didn't get darker or lighter. She couldn't even discern the common redness one "sees" with his or her eyes closed. It was as though there was no chance of seeing through her eyes. She was in a world of complete darkness, with no images except what her imagination could conjure.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Lily. Too engrossed in her worries, she greeted, smiled, bowed her head, smiled more like a robot programmed to be cordial. Eventually she was returned to her corner of the hospital wing where she was left completely along with her thoughts and concerns.

Lying in her bed, she felt confined. Thick covers to block the January cold did nothing to make her feel more human. After being led to places all the time, Lily felt like a puppet or a doll. If she didn't have a workable brain, she would be the perfect life-sized doll for whomever to play with. Of course, even with a functional brain, there wasn't much use for her when she _still_ needed another person to guide her along, pull on her strings. Maybe if she took the initiative to live on her own, truly on her own, she would feel more like a useful person?

* * *

Instead of waking up to a brightened room, it was the sound of birds celebrating an abnormally warm January day that woke Lily. After being greeted by darkness for more than a week, she was no longer surprised by her dark sunrise. She found her clothes with the ease born from practice and began to prepare for the day. The Welcoming Gala officially starting the Youth Commission and Hogwarts students returning from their winter holiday to resume school, Lily no longer had visitors (other than the Marauders and the Chinese representatives) by her bed nearly whenever she woke up.

She wasn't sure what to think of the voice in her mind wondering about her lack of well-wishers, since she didn't really want attention anyhow. The shock she received from the American representative's pronouncement, although lessened by her concerns about blindness, still held Lily an antisocial state. She was more than glad that people seemed to have forgotten the possibility of her being a model for Christian Dior. But she did miss the endless entertainment provided by Sirius and James when they were just being themselves. They practically slept in the hospital wing next to her. Fortunately for the school nurse, neither James nor Sirius was actually injured in any way. Although on second thought, Lily pitied the school nurse since Sirius still hadn't accepted his punishment for his last prank. While he moaned about the unfairness of having to sort medical supplies – soreness for the healers' ears – he also convened with James about other plans for "fun," which cut off a decent number of years for all workers in the hospital wing, due to the immense worry.

She slowly walked herself towards the exit, one hand flat on the wall. Since the first day of the second semester, it had been a small source of entertainment to see what time James Potter would rush into the hospital wing, hurriedly apologizing for his tardiness. Sirius had secretly started his "prank" after the fourth night of sleeping over at the hospital wing. Getting bored of complaining about the healers in his free time, he enlisted in Lily's help to get his best friend out of that particular wing for as long as possible. Lily, feeling inclined to be alone (at least not attached at the hip with James) heartily agreed with Sirius's plan to annoy his surrogate brother.

First archway . . . second archway . . . third archway . . . tenth brick to the fourth archway . . .

No sound yet, Lily mused. Usually by the third archway, James would appear next to her to help her along.

Five bricks after the fourth archway . . .

"LILY!" the voice of a certain Gryffindor echoed in the halls of the hospital wing.

"What do you think you're doing?" James whispered into her ear, a mix of tenderness and annoyance plainly heard. "There's a cabinet just five steps away from you. Don't you remember what I've been saying for the past few days?" Lily inwardly shook her head.

For the past five days he had been telling her not to walk by herself because it was too dangerous. If she wanted to be independent, James had said, she needed to be taught the basic layout of the school and each of the rooms she wanted to be alone in.

"Ever since day one, there's been a cabinet there. That's why I've told you not to walk there!" James continued.

Lily's frown was unseen under the head wrap. When did he say that? Darned presumptuous, overly protective, extremely touchy James Potter!

"You've only told me to not walk by myself," Lily replied plaintively. She wished she could see James's reaction to her comment. Upon hearing no verbal reply, Lily tried to visualize a picture of a dumbfounded James Potter. All she could see in her mind was James messing up his hair in annoyance because he didn't like to be contradicted when he was acting like a mother hen. She couldn't envisage what his facial expression would be. She stopped her daydreaming when James started to pull her to the Great Hall.

"Are you ready for our first debate?" James asked. Lily nodded. After four days of intensive training on "adult" issues – basically problems that resulted in roundabout solutions making those solutions impossible to fulfil in real life – Lily was fairly confident in her facts. James, Mei, and Feng had been kind enough to take notes for her and recite them to her to help her absorb all the information. With her evenings spent reviewing with the Chinese representatives (and occasionally James, though he sometimes had his other social duties at school), all she needed now was the self assurance to question and negotiate. As long as she didn't close up from the rest of the world, she would be fine . . .

. . . which meant that as long as no one muttered a word about her and Christian Dior catalogues (or any other fashion catalogues), her blindness, or Lily herself feeling helpless due to her lack of sight, she would be fine.

"Muggle and wizard relations will be very interesting . . ." Feng commented once Lily (and inevitably, James) reached the representatives' breakfast table.

And then the discussion began. From her voice recognition abilities, the representatives from Russia, Spain, Egypt, Canada, and Brazil were also near. After what seemed like five hours of listening to everyone debating about which of the two possible topics – Muggle-wizard relations or international regulations of trade and commerce – was a more pressing matter, Lily felt someone sit next to her.

"They're still not done?" Mei asked with a sigh. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know how many times I've listened to this train of conversation. Even the "fashion-obsessed group", as James likes to call them, is discussing the topics. Amazing how one announcement changed the atmosphere! Everyone was vying for the chance to intern at the ICW for the summer encourages people."

Lily turned her head towards Mei, "You don't sound like you are striving for that position."

"My summer is already planned out. I'm working with a group of potions masters in China trying to revive traditional medicine - both magical and Muggle formulas. The Cultural Revolution destroyed many of the old books along with everything remotely resembling a time of inequality. The break-up of imperial China scattered imperial medicine books between mainland and Taiwan."

Lily smiled widely at her ambitious friend. She wasn't sure which topic Mei would represent her school in, but she was certainly prepared for both issues.

"So what's your take on Muggle-wizard integration?"

"Status quo."

Mei's answer shocked Lily. From what the girl was planning on doing for her summer, it would seem that letting the other side of the world know that magic insisted would be best.

"Why?" Lily asked, tilting her head.

"Because Muggles are raised with the idea that magic does not exist. Telling them that there is magic and, furthermore, people can control some of it… It's like the breakdown of a proven fact . . . like saying the world is flat when America succeeded in its mission to the moon. They proved that the earth was round. Of course, some people still believe the world is flat, I suppose."

Lily smile at Mei's tone of total disbelief regarding people's stubbornness. The smile quickly faded into a frown as she remembered her family's reaction to her Hogwarts letter. Everyone had been so adamant that it was a prank letter from some kids at school. . . or, no matter how unlikely it was for kids to play _that_ kind of prank. With her parents working in the field of scientific discoveries, Lily grew up as a practical Muggle, one that never dared to dream about magic because it was a waste of time. She couldn't imagine making her family to even consider the existence of magic without the Hogwarts letter and their willingness to give in once in a while to a little eleven-year-old. Her parents wouldn't even take a haphazard trip to the Leaky Cauldron until Lily's stubborn curiosity infected them as well.

"I suppose that complete immersion between the magical and the muggle world is impractical at the moment," she conceded. "What about governmental connections?"

"Well, that's a political question that only the involved governments can answer, isn't it?" Mei replied with a jingling laugh. "But that's not my issue!" Lily tilted her head in confusion. "My brother is in charge of that, while I get to battle the capitalists regarding economic issues."

"Ah well. I had been hoping you would be in this committee with me since I'm quite comfortable with you, and it was decided that having me be the representative in muggle-wizard relations would be effective." Lily felt Mei pat her back in encouragement.

"My brother is reasonable. As long as you can convince him to be on your side, he'll probably be on your side. His only hesitancy is whether or not the proposal would work in the real world." Mei sighed and continued, "But I think he's going to be on your side right away because his best friend is a Muggle boy accidentally introduced to magic during one of Feng's temper tantrums. He likes the idea of integration."

Lily nodded and made a mental note to persuade Feng to help her garner the support of others. "At least I know I'm getting some support despite the fact that the conference is currently being dominated by traditional purebloods, as Aleia keeps warning me," Lily bemoaned. "It's just a conference, right? I mean, this isn't going to determine the course of my life."

The silence from Mei was disconcerting. Just when she wanted help, the girl wasn't about to give it.

"Well, it could determine the course of your life." The girl's response was, thankfully, mixed with giggles. "Lily, don't get so nervous. Just throw your point out there. At least you know that Feng's backing you all the way even if he's too quiet for his own good."

"You know, I had thought James and I would be together during the debates to support each other when I was first chosen to do this."

"We have less than two weeks for this conference. If the ICW wanted actual plans to be formed from this, we have to split up," Mei explained. "Come on, we need to get to the meeting rooms without the morning rush of the Hogwarts students."

As she got up, Lily wondered where James was, because he seemed to so dislike her acting independently. Even if they were going to be in different rooms, he seemed quite adamant about taking her to the hospital wing, though the Gryffindor tower was in the opposite direction. Seeing as she was dashing off with Mei as her guide . . . behind her, James was definitely failing his self-assigned job of being Lily's eyes – not that she minded, of course. When she first asked the Marauders for help, she hadn't expected their total take-over of her life. Actually, she did infer that she would be dependent, but she never thought James I've-got-a-busy-social-life Potter would be glued to her side. It felt quite refreshing to have Mei be her eyes for once. If the girl – or any girl – had been more available, Lily would have never encountered the washroom issue with Sirius. During times like those, Lily was willing to sell her soul so she could see and be rid of any embarrassment arising from living without sight.

* * *

_Find my response to reviews at my livejournal along with other updates._

_Thanks for reading!_


	17. Chapter 16, Part 2

**Melange**

_A/N: To all the people with amazing patience and some form of forgiveness: here's part two. All errors are on my part since a majority of this lacked my beta's perusal._

**Chapter Sixteen, Part Two**

Lily sat quietly in her seat listening to her peers rant about the impossibility of merging the magical and non-magical parts of the world. So far, none of the comments being said had anything remotely significant other than a review of lessons from her History of Magic course, except with a global perspective. With the Western history dominating, everyone repeated how horrifying the past had been when Muggles found out about the existence of magic.

Initially, she was rather excited about discussing muggle-wizard relations. Being the only Muggleborn witch, she was certain she could make some important contribution; however, with the history lovers dominating the speaker's position, all of those who spoke recited narrations of the past and their predictions for the future.

"We've suffered under numerous witch hunts, burning and drowning threats – why take that chance?" Kevin Griffiths from Canada contested. "Should people's lives be endangered just to see if Muggles and wizards get along?"

Other representatives murmured in agreement. Lily heard the enthusiastic "Yes!" from Lisa Pomben. Suddenly, she felt less and less like a citizen of the wizarding world. Certainly she had magical powers, but she lacked their culture. The fact that nearly all descendants of prominent wizarding families refused direct association with muggles whereas she felt connected to them forced a gulf the length of the Mediterranean between them.

"Why, let's also factor in jealousy," Fabrice added. "When even wizards cannot stand the difference in magical potential among themselves, how will Muggles handle the fact that we can control things that they can't and that we also live a longer and usually healthier life?"

Brendan, the American representative with the Muggleborn mother who was standing by Lily's side groaned.

"Have you no faith in humanity? Sure, jealousies are bound to happen, but that's present anywhere! One can't hide for fear of some ugly human emo—"

"We'll also consider fear then," Kevin cut in. "Fear and jealousy caused the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union." The boy smiled viciously. "Oh yes, nuclear weapons that could destroy the entire planet. . . but those Muggles are still manufacturing them. And this resulted from competition between only two nations with two sorts of governments."

Murmurs of confusion spread across the room. Lily had to give her respect to the Canadian pureblood. He must have done quite a lot of research on the supposed inferiorities of the non-magical population. After all, how many wizards knew about the silent war brewing among their next-door neighbours?

With Brandon stuttering beside her, Lily felt she had let the opposition say enough after they interrupted her proposition for a partial integration between the two societies. Of course, they didn't even let her get to the "partial" part. Hence, the debate was currently focused on the fear of all Muggles finding out about magic.

"Are you saying that the Muggle society is inferior because of events sparked by human inadequacy?" Lily questioned. The room became silent and though she couldn't actually see, she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I have to say, living almost full time in the magical world has shown me that people truly aren't different," she continued, ignoring the prickling feeling of having all the attention and the queasy sensation of having everyone stare at her partially gauzed face. "The differences between the magical society and the Muggle society are very much the same as differences between two different countries. Each society or country has its own set of traditions and its own set of rules that discriminate against a particular group. The conflicts in the muggle world also have equivalents in the magical world. Wars are wars. Violence has no political boundaries. Why can't the Cold War be compared to certain purebloods' quest for dominance in their own world?"

The room rumbled with whispered comments, grunts, light applause, and the sound of someone clearing his throat. While the group of girls that were overly interested in fashion seemed to always be together, their point of views on issues temporarily separated them. Nicola wasn't as enthusiastic about pureblood domination but she wasn't very inclined about merging with Muggles either.

"Because we are too different," the girl emphasized. "When muggle countries could barely get along with each other, who can guarantee they'll welcome a society that is more different than just culture?"

Lily had to accede to her point. The problem of integration wasn't just on the magical side; muggles weren't the most accepting population either, but when one side had to take the initiative, why not the wizards?

"Equivalents do exist," Kevin added, "but just being equivalent doesn't mean they are parallel societies. Let's say magic is the equivalent of muggle science; both of them are key elements of everyday life. Now the fork in this equivalency:

"From muggle science, nuclear power is discovered and is used to create explosives that could destroy the planet. In magic, where is that power to destroy?"

Lily snorted at the boy's arrogance and overconfidence of the little bubble he lives in.

"I'd say the curse that took away my ability to see is destructive," she answered.

"Oh Miss Evans, does being blind mean the entire planet is at its end?" Lisa questioned. "I have to say you are quite confidence of your place in society."

From the malice in the tone, Lily could hear the silent end of the sentence. She had announced her muggle background in a room of pureblood heirs, some of which, like the person that made the assumption, were quite disrespectful of anyone with impure bloodlines.

"Oh no," Lily acquiesced modestly with what she hoped with a saccharine smile. "I can't possible elevate my station seeing as I'm an outcast for both worlds. No, I'm not delusional. However, you must be if you don't think curses like the ones I received along with the other Unforgivable curses won't destroy the world. How is wreaking havoc across the globe not destroying it?"

"Well, what about the pollution caused by factories and cars? Muggle creations have long been hindering the natural balance of things!"

"At least muggles are smart enough to adapt to changes in their lives whereas wizards are sometimes more xenophobic than the most traditional and conservative of muggles!" Lily shouted in return.

"We are not xenophobes," Fabrice retorted evenly with a slap to the table. The murmurs and side conversations building up since Lily's participation stopped instantly.

"I think we're moving off topic," Feng interrupted smoothly. "We are discussing the pros and cons of integration, not the best and worst of each world."

With the stubborn merely stating his or her position with a simple yes or no, the group decided to split into little groups to work on propositions for muggle-wizard relations.

Brandon expectedly joined Lily as they brainstormed their plan for integration. Since she never found the chance to explain her idea of having the governments work together, she made another speech during their partnership teaching Brandon the way her idea worked.

"Isn't this surrendering?" the boy asked after she finished speaking. "I mean, can't we just push for total integration?"

Lily wished she had full uses of her facial expression so Brandon could understand her message of disbelief rather the harsh verbal reply of, "Haven't you been paying attention to what everyone has been saying? There are too many differences and emphasizing total integration is like forcing food down someone's throat with his mouth taped shut. It's totally pointless."

"So you are conceding to a compromise?"

"Actually, this _is_ my plan," Lily replied flippantly. "I just never got to explain it before those fervent traditionalists ran off with their fear."

"I liked it," Feng's quiet but reasonable voice interrupted their small meeting. "The others are too attached to status quo. I think they are too lazy to write an actual proposal though. Besides, a compromise isn't a concession. It's a sign of strength since you'll just seem more reasonable than everyone else." The boys laughed with Lily smiling into space.

"So, let's write this proposal!" Lily pushed with a shrug. "Someone who knows the format of a proposal should do the writing though." There was a moment of silence. Lily sincerely hoped one of the boys knew something about writing in this conference.

"Rather, someone who can write legibly should do the writing," Brandon remarked dryly. "I, for one, have the most miserable handwriting on earth."

Someone sniffed. "I can't write English very well."

Lily winced at her group's situation. Brandon can do chicken scratch while Feng really couldn't write at all.

"Well, I'd write if I could see what I was doing," she mused. The boys immediately made a sound of pity that Lily waved off. She was more concerned about getting her ideas on paper at the moment. "Why don't someone just take notes on the ideas and we can find someone to write it for us – either getting another Hogwarts student, another nice representative that would help despite the possibility to disagreeing with us, or just try and gather more people to our little coalition."

"I can ask Andrea," Brandon volunteered. "She's got the stereotypical girl's handwriting. It's all neat, rotund, and one'd expect to smell perfume on her paper because it looks like the writing on fragrance bottles. I think she would agree with us, and even if she doesn't, I don't think she would refuse to help a fellow representative."

Just as their dilemma was solved, the moderator during the debate signalled it was time for lunch. Despite being dismissed, the trio continued analyzing their plan with Brandon and Feng taking notes while walking towards their lunch room.

"Working hard?" the accented English belonging to Mei inquired. "We've been at lunch for ten minutes and you have just arrived!"

"And still working, I see," James added. "Brandon's obviously got notes and it seems Feng's notes are in what I assume to be Chinese characters."

"How did your debate go?" Lily asked.

"Easy," James answered. "Isabella, one of Lisa's acquaintances, demonstrated the typical pureblood lady's skill to articulate and gather supporters. With her on our side, most of the room is agreeing with her."

"Of course, the girls look up to her and the boys just like looking at her didn't affect her performance at all . . ." Mei muttered softly to Lily. To their chagrin James did hear the side comment.

"I don't like her idea of beauty but she was very persuasive." Lily altered her body language to doubt. After all, the word "persuasive" wasn't helping James with his point. "Besides, she _was_ agreeing with me!"

Brandon followed with his teasing comment, and James found himself in the middle of a poking-fun session. When she could hear his flustered and frustration grunts, Lily decided to take pity on James since she was the only one in the group who knew James's dislike for that group of girls.

"So what's your proposal about?"

The daily debate sessions continued for the rest of the week. In between, the representatives met with their counterparts to consolidate their country's position. James was wholeheartedly supportive of Lily's proposal and only made slight changes that made the idea more alluring. On the other hand, the fervent traditionalist, as Lily became fond of calling them, was also growing in popularity and reason. Never in her dreams would she have imagined the justified negative attitudes about muggles. Even those who could be considered muggle lovers were hesitant on sharing one small aspect, the political aspect, of their magical lives with the other peoples in the world.

"I cannot believe this," Lily moaned into her hands after another one of Lisa's biting remarks about muggles. Feng and Brandon each patted her back in comfort. Despite having lobbied for nearly a week, their supporters were still unsure of whether or not they would completely sponsor the conditional plan.

"This shouldn't be about defending muggles to these people," she continued. "Why can't they see that muggles are as human as wizards and vice versa? We are all people, aren't we?"

"We need to be on the offensive," Brandon exclaimed after a moment of silence. "We can't let those traditionalists dominate the floor by talking about muggle inferiorities. We have to present a case in which we show the possibility of us being dependant on muggles. Maybe present some muggle technology that could be helpful – the radio was invented by a muggle and is now adapted today by wizards."

"Yes!" Feng agreed enthusiastically. "Ancient medicine in China has always combined magical and nonmagical remedies because the existence of plants is not exactly debatable. If one has the ingredients, one could make the potion."

"So who's ready to talk about this?" Lily asked in exhaustion.

"You," the two boys agreed instantaneously.

"Because they actually listen to you," Feng explained. "Although you hate being singled out by what happened during New Years, the fact that you were a victim gives you more sympathy and respect than us. You're a victim of dark magic, and in this twisted way, everyone look up to you."

"I survived by pure luck," Lily pointed out blankly. "And with the lovely distraction of the Minister of Magic's son rushing to my aid."

"Well, the fact that you have James Potter's undivided attention is a great plus to our cause," Brandon continued. "Negotiations get dirty and well, we're going to have to sacrifice some of Mr Potter's comfort zone for the sake of garnering support. In nearly all of the delegations, the male representative is quite afraid of the female."

Lily wrinkled her nose at Brandon's reminder of her situation. James _was_ getting obsessive about her. She was grateful for all he was trying to do about her disability, but it was getting annoying. Sure she was blind but she did have her own personal bubble!

Although, using James as bait seemed like the perfect plan to put some distance between them. He couldn't possibly be her caretaker if he had to lobby for support. Besides, with Isabella's social skills making the economic debate nearly unanimously on James's side, he could give his attentions elsewhere. If possible, Isabella could possibly utilize her skills for their muggle relations debate.

"Sure, James as bait it is," Lily answered. "I hope he'll at least get Lisa Pomben off my back. Goodness, all of her comments seem to be directed at me! But," she pleaded, "could we please to use 'dirty' lobbying as little as possible? I'd like to use our actual verbal skills instead of threat-making or award-giving talents for garnering support."

With Brandon mumbling about her naiveté in such ministerial functions, the three of them went around to different subgroups in their debate hoping to convince the larger groups of agreeing to a compromise. Perhaps to their fortunes, while at the misfortunes of others, a special edition Daily Prophet interrupted their session.

"More Dark Magic and Muggle Attacks: are they related?" became the subject of discussion. Having the respected newspaper report the rise in dark magic and its proliferating presence in Europe built a case for the plan of using muggle connections as an extra route of monitoring dark magic. Combined with the confirmation of innocent muggles dying because they were caught in the middle of attacks on nearby wizarding families, Lily, Brandon, and Feng could use human sympathy and concern for each other to convince the other representatives of the need to also care about their non-magical neighbours. With Brandon's unofficial speech – everyone miraculously became silent during his loud comment on the current events. – Lily felt quite secure in that most people's conscience were being pulled by each person's responsibility for his or her peers.

And with confidence in people's change of hearts, Lily found herself escorted by Brandon and Feng to her part of the hospital wing with excited whispers of changing history. Even when the healers took care of Lily's eyes, she didn't mind the little details that depressed her only a few days before. With her eyes unusable, she was still fully capable of using her brain, which proved she could most definitely live life semi-normally.

As Lily drifted off to sleep, she vaguely heard one of the healers murmur, "It's been more than the prescribed time for recovery, and we haven't noticed anything different." Somehow, this conversation caught her attention and all inklings of exhaustion flew out the window as Lily's mind focused on the soft-spoken words about her condition. Considering the healers were pretty much ordered to stay at Hogwarts to take care of her, as an apology of sorts by the Ministry, she was positive the healer was talking about her recovery.

"Time isn't always exact when it comes to healing," another corrected with an optimistic tone. "You should know that since it was your patient that awoke from a poorly made sleeping draught five years after the expected time of coherency."

Lily heard an annoyed huff and assumed it was from the first voice.

"We ought to face the realities though," someone else interrupted. "The blinding curse is usually permanent after two weeks."

"The keyword is usually," the optimistic healer corrected.

Lily blocked her mind from comprehending the rest of the healers' discussion about her. The chances of her remaining blind are pretty much of the percentages of what is considered normal wizard or witch's response. Unless she was abnormally special, she was doomed to never see ever again. Since she wasn't especially gifted in whatever caused magic – because she did have to work hard to learn her craft – she probably should start learning to walk by herself without anyone to lead her.

_This is it for now . . ._


End file.
